Un an de drabbles
by Lili76
Summary: Un drabble par jour, 100 mots exactement. Un prompt, un thème chaque jour. Voici un nouveau défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron. Des petites scènes sur Harry et ses amis, après la bataille finale.
1. Nouveau

**Réponse au défi de la Gazette des bonbons au citron : Le défi des 365 drabbles.**

**Le principe est d'écrire un drabble de 100 mots par prompt.**

* * *

**PROMPT : Nouveau**

* * *

L'aube se levait sur un jour nouveau. Une nouvelle année commençait, pleine d'espoir. La guerre était terminée. Au bord du lac Noir, Harry Potter regardait l'horizon pensif. Le temps était venu de prendre de bonnes résolutions, alors qu'il pensait qu'il ne survivrait pas à son ennemi.

Maintenant, il pouvait envisager un avenir, penser à ce qu'il allait devenir maintenant que sa destinée était accomplie.

Il se sentait vide et seul. Une fois de plus il avait survécu alors que ses proches tombaient autour de lui. Sirius, Remus, Tonks avaient rejoint ses parents. Il soupira, et prit la résolution de vivre.


	2. Gloire

**PROMPT : Gloire**

* * *

Il lui avait fallu quelques mois pour comprendre que ses envies de gloire ne seraient pas exaucées. Ron Weasley avait longtemps espéré que son meilleur ami lui laisse quelques miettes de sa célébrité, tout comme il avait souhaité qu'il épouse sa petite soeur.

Mais depuis la fin de la guerre, Harry Potter s'était renfermé et éloigné. Il repoussait systématiquement tout ce qui pouvait lui être offert pour avoir débarrassé le monde sorcier de Voldemort.

Ron avait l'impression de s'être montré patient, terriblement patient. Il en avait assez. Il avait risqué sa vie lui aussi, il voulait sa part de gloire.


	3. Neige

**PROMPT : Neige**

* * *

Une fois encore, Harry était au bord du lac, fixant l'horizon. Comme s'il pouvait lire l'avenir là où le ciel rejoignait la terre…

Plus les jours passaient, plus son moral était au plus bas. Il ne trouvait plus de joie dans sa vie, surtout depuis qu'il s'était disputé avec Ron et Ginny.

Parfois, il imaginait avancer lentement dans le lac, pas après pas, jusqu'à être submergé et se laisser aller.

Des touches glacées sur son visage le firent reprendre pied avec la réalité. Regardant autour de lui, il constata les gros flocons de neige qui tourbillonnaient paresseusement, le faisant sourire.


	4. coeur

**PROMPT : Coeur**

* * *

Le cœur serré Harry écoutait la conversation qui avait lieu dans la salle commune. Ils parlaient de lui en le pensant absent. Neville et Hermione s'inquiétaient, Ron et Ginny critiquaient, lui reprochant son égoïsme.

D'autres Gryffondor donnaient leur avis, alors qu'ils n'avaient jamais été proches de Harry.

Neville haussa soudain la voix, rappelant fermement à tout le monde que leur camarade avait donné plus que quiconque pour tous les sauver. Pour apporter la paix.

Harry avança de quelques pas, et s'éclaircit la gorge. Les conversations se turent et beaucoup de regards se détournèrent, honteux. Hermione le rejoignit pour l'enlacer fermement.


	5. Lumière des étoiles

**PROMPT : Lumière des étoiles**

* * *

Une fois de plus, Harry était à son endroit favori, près du lac Noir, étendu sur l'herbe tendre malgré le froid. Il rêvassait lorsqu'il sentit quelqu'un s'allonger près de lui. Une main pâle se leva, presque lumineuse sous la lumière des étoiles, pour lui désigner une constellation.

\- Là, c'est la constellation du Chien. Canis Major. Et l'étoile la plus brillante c'est Sirius.

Harry sursauta et se tourna vers la personne à ses côtés. Il l'avait reconnu, bien sûr. Sa peau, sa voix, tout lui était familier. Il était seulement surpris que ce soit lui entre tous qui vienne.

\- Merci Malefoy.


	6. Incertitude

**PROMPT : incertitude**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Harry Potter se présenta dans la Grande Salle, plein d'incertitudes. Il n'aimait plus se retrouver entouré d'autant de monde. Il se sentait en danger, exposé, oppressé.

À mesure que ses camarades le découvraient, le silence se faisait. Il était le centre de l'attention alors qu'il voulait par dessus tout se fondre dans la masse, anonyme.

En s'asseyant à sa table, entre Hermione et Neville qui lui offrirent un sourire amical, il essaya d'oublier la pointe de panique qui montait en lui.

Il croisa un regard gris familier et il sentit ses épaules se relâcher.


	7. petit déjeuner

**PROMPT : petit déjeuner**

* * *

Harry sortait de la tour Gryffondor quand il tomba nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy qui semblait l'attendre. Le blond se redressa et le rejoignit dès qu'il le vit.

\- Bonjour Potter.

Harry se tendit, attendant l'insulte, mais rien ne vint. Il réalisa qu'ils ne s'étaient pas battus depuis la fin de la guerre, comme si leur guerre personnelle avait elle aussi pris fin.

\- Malefoy ? Que veux-tu ?

Drago étira ses lèvres en un sourire malicieux, dépourvu de méchanceté.

\- Je suis venu te chercher. C'est l'heure du petit déjeuner.

Harry hésita, prêt à repousser la main tendue, avant de capituler, vaincu.


	8. Réalisation

**PROMPT : réalisation**

* * *

Harry s'était esquivé dès que le Ministre avait été annoncé à Poudlard. Il savait qu'il devrait encore supporter un discours plein de remerciements s'ils se montrait. Il était las de toutes ces cérémonies, de toutes ces visites.

Installé dans un couloir, il attendait que Poudlard ne retrouve son calme habituel pour sortir de son coin, quand il fut rejoint par Drago Malefoy.

\- Potter ? Tu devrais être le dernier a te cacher aujourd'hui ! Ils sont là pour toi.

Harry renifla d'un air écœuré.

\- Pourquoi ?

\- Et bien… Tu es un héros. Tu nous as sauvé.

\- Ma seule réalisation a été de tuer.


	9. obsession

**PROMPT : obsession**

* * *

Ginny Weasley avait une obsession : Harry Potter. D'aussi loin qu'elle se souvienne, elle avait décidé qu'elle épouserait Harry Potter. Elle ne le connaissait pas. Elle ne l'avait même jamais vu.

Mais elle avait grandi entourée des histoires du Sauveur, de ce bébé qui avait survécu et qui était destiné à sauver le monde Magique.

Elle imaginait déjà la célébrité et la renommée, ainsi que la richesse auxquelles elle pourrait prétendre si elle devenait Madame Potter.

Que Harry ne lui résiste la rendait folle de rage, bien loin de ses plans initiaux. Pire encore cet idiot fuyait les cérémonies en son honneur..


	10. Flirter

**PROMPT : flirter**

* * *

Drago Malefoy n'était pas quelqu'un de convenable de son propre avis. Il portait la marque des ténèbres après tout. Mais il avait envie de se racheter, par dessus tout.

Aussi, il se faisait un devoir de surveiller Potter. Il lui devait la vie, après tout. Frôler la mort lui avait ouvert les yeux se beaucoup de choses.

Il repoussa Pansy Parkinson d'un geste sec et agacé.

\- Du vent Pansy, cesse de flirter avec moi !

La jeune fille gloussa en minaudant.

\- Mais Drago…

\- Sérieusement… je ne suis pas intéressé et je ne l'ai jamais été.

Vexée, la demoiselle s'éloigna en boudant.


	11. Brise

**PROMPT : brise**

* * *

Hermione sortit du château et frissonna lorsqu'une brise glaciale fit voler ses cheveux. En voyant la silhouette solitaire de son meilleur ami, elle soupira et s'avança vers lui.

\- Harry ? Tu devrais rentrer, il fait froid.

Ses yeux verts se levèrent vers son amie, terriblement tristes.

\- Tout va bien Hermione, j'avais besoin de prendre l'air.

Hermione avait de son propre avis laissé suffisamment de temps à Harry. Maintenant, elle allait l'obliger à reprendre sa vie, à aller de l'avant au lieu de rester dans le passé. Il allait devoir cesser de fuir, qu'il le veuille ou non. Il n'était pas seul.


	12. impopulaire

**PROMPT : impopulaire**

* * *

Ron Weasley était très vite devenu impopulaire. Il n'avait jamais été réellement apprécié tout au long de sa scolarité, à cause de ses crises de jalousie envers son meilleur ami.

Mais maintenant qu'il ne cachait plus son hostilité envers le héros du monde sorcier, ses camarades de maison lui avaient tourné le dos. Les Serpentard qui étaient revenu à l'école après la Bataille eux même lui reprochaient son comportement ingrat.

Mais Ron s'en moquait : il était assoiffé de reconnaissance et de richesse et il se moquait d'être apprécié ou non. Il voulait juste en finir avec la pauvreté, avec l'anonymat.


	13. ruiné

**PROMPT : ruiné**

* * *

Drago s'était installé près de Harry dans le couloir. Les deux garçons ne parlaient pas mais leur compagnie mutuelle ne les gênait pas.

Ron arriva et leva un sourcil moqueur.

\- Alors Malefoy ? Tu as besoin du Sauveur maintenant que tu es ruiné ?

Harry se tendit brusquement, sans pour autant prononcer le moindre mot. Drago ricana, moqueur.

\- Ruiné ? Même ruiné j'ai plus d'argent que tu n'en verras jamais Weasley. Je n'ai besoin de personne pour vivre contrairement à toi.

Vexé, le roux tourna les talons.

Harry soupira en détendant ses muscles et Drago le bouscula gentiment.

\- Peu m'importe ta richesse Potter.


	14. Ciel

**PROMPT : ciel**

* * *

Drago rattrapa Harry avant qu'il ne s'éclipse de nouveau.

\- Hey Potter. Le ciel est dégagé. Tu viens voler ?

Il nota l'hésitation du jeune homme. Il semblait tiraillé entre l'envie de rester seul et le désir de voler à nouveau. Drago réprima un soupir, et passa devant le jeune homme. Main tendue vers lui, poing serré, il eut un sourire rusé.

Il ouvrit sa main révélant l'objet qui s'y trouvait et qui aiderait probablement le jeune homme à se décider.

\- Regarde, j'ai un vif d'or. Je parie que je peux te battre cette fois-ci.

Harry gloussa et hocha la tête.


	15. Concurrence

**PROMPT : concurrence**

* * *

Blaise Zabini observait son ami de toujours, les yeux plissés. Depuis la fin de la guerre, les Serpentard se serraient les coudes plus que jamais. Ils étaient mis à l'écart parce que leurs parents avaient été du mauvais côté pendant la guerre.

Il était inquiet de voir Drago se rapprocher de Potter, craignant que le chéri du monde magique ne se décide à le briser. Mais il devait reconnaître que le Sauveur ne profitait pas de la situation.

Voyant Ginny Weasley les observait le regard noir, il s'approcha en souriant largement.

\- Alors Weaslette, ça fait quoi d'avoir de la concurrence ?


	16. Chanson

**PROMPT : chanson **

* * *

Hermione tournait autour de Harry, inquiète. Son ami était sombre et agité depuis quelques jours, et elle supposait que ça avait un lien avec l'air satisfait de son ex-petit ami.

\- Harry ? Qu'est ce qui se passe ?

\- Je n'aurais pas du survivre. J'étais destiné à mourir. Cette idée revient comme une chanson dans la tête…

Hermione blêmit, soudain inquiète.

\- Harry…

Le Sauveur sembla se rendre compte de l'impact de ses mots sur Hermione et il l'enlaça, cherchant à la rassurer.

\- Tout va bien Hermione. C'est juste…

\- Harry. Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait, tu nous as sauvé. Oublies le reste.


	17. voleur

**PROMPT : voleur**

* * *

Severus Rogue se dressait devant ses élèves, l'oeil noir, furieux. Il était enfin libéré de son statut d'espion.

\- Il y a un voleur ici.

Il nota avec satisfaction les regards inquiets des gamins face à lui, hormis peut être celui de Potter. Il se pencha vers lui.

\- Monsieur Potter, seriez-vous celui qui s'est servi dans ma réserve ? Si vous aviez besoin de potion de sommeil sans rêves, il suffisait de venir me trouver et je vous l'aurai donné avec plaisir.

Les yeux verts absinthe se levèrent vers lui, triste et éteints, et Harry soupira.

\- Ce n'est pas moi, Monsieur.


	18. Accueil

**PROMPT : Accueil**

* * *

Lorsque Minerva se leva dans la Grande Salle, le silence se fit immédiatement. La nouvelle directrice était bien plus impressionnante que l'avait été Dumbledore…

\- Un nouveau professeur de défense contre les forces du mal va nous être envoyé. Faites lui bon accueil.

Une vague de murmure parcourut les élèves.

Personne n'avait oublié le passage désastreux de Dolores Ombrage à ce poste maudit, et depuis les élèves étaient méfiants envers les enseignants de cette matière.

La directrice soupira et crut bon d'ajouter.

\- Tout mauvais comportement sera sévèrement sanctionné, et ce sans exceptions.

Hermione en bonne préfète en chef acquiesçait avec enthousiasme.


	19. Victoire

**PROMPT : victoire **

* * *

Pansy était avachie dans un sofa de la salle commune des Serpentard, près de Drago. De temps à autres, elle soupirait en regardant son ami, exaspérée qu'il ne lui accorde pas plus d'attention.

D'un coup, elle attira son attention.

\- Depuis la victoire, Potter ne va pas bien du tout.

Drago fronça les sourcils, agacé.

\- Quoi ?

La jeune fille eut un sourire triste.

\- Potter se laisse aller, comme s'il avait perdu l'envie de vivre.

\- Et tu veux que je fasse quoi ? Au cas où tu aurais oublié, nous ne sommes pas amis.

\- Pourtant, tu es le seul à le faire réagir…


	20. Bibliothèque

**PROMPT : bibliothèque**

* * *

En sortant de métamorphose, Hermione avait tiré Harry jusqu'à la bibliothèque, ignorant ses protestations. Elle avait décidé de ne plus le lâcher d'une semelle, et de faire en sorte qu'il ne se retrouve plus seul pour garder un œil sur lui.

La Gryffondor avait remarqué qu'il n'allait pas bien, et elle ne savait pas comment gérer hormis l'entourer d'attention.

Simplement, Harry n'était pas quelqu'un de docile et il se rebella rapidement.

\- Hermione ça suffit ! Je vais bien, je n'ai pas besoin que tu me maternes comme ça. Je suis un grand garçon.

Elle avait pincé les lèvres, pas vraiment convaincue.


	21. tour

**PROMPT : tour**

* * *

Harry n'était pas sorti de la tour Gryffondor du week-end. Ce fut Winky, l'amie de Dobby, qui vint lui apporter à manger, l'air inquiet. Lorsque Harry l'avait remercié chaleureusement, elle avait levé ses grands yeux pleins de larmes vers lui et avait avoué que Dobby lui avait fait jurer de veiller sur le grand Harry Potter, son ami.

Lorsqu'il s'était retrouvé seul de nouveau, Harry s'était senti comme si un cognard venait de le percuter : légèrement groggy. Repenser à Dobby et savoir que la créature l'avait apprécié au point de se soucier de veiller sur son confort était douloureux.


	22. douleur

**PROMPT : douleur**

* * *

Drago rejoignit Harry qui se tenait une fois de plus au bord du lac Noir. Il le bouscula un peu sèchement.

\- Réagis Potter ! Tu as l'air d'un fantôme !

Harry grogna, agacé. Pour autant, il ne chercha pas à répondre. Drago insista, essayant de le faire réagir.

\- Tu blesses tout le monde. Tes amis sont inquiets, Potter. Même les Serpentard se font du soucis !

Les yeux verts se levèrent vers lui, brûlant de rage.

\- Et que sais-tu de la douleur, Malefoy ? Je n'ai rien demandé, juste qu'on me laisse en paix maintenant que j'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi.


	23. contenu

**PROMPT : contenu**

* * *

En cours de potions, Harry se retrouva seul après avoir insisté pour qu'Hermione s'installe près de Neville. Son ami avait bien plus besoin d'aide que lui à son sens.

Il essayait de s'appliquer, du mieux qu'il le pouvait et les choses devenaient plus simples sans Malefoy pour jeter des ingrédients au hasard. Cependant, Ron décida de se faire remarquer en se débarrassant d'ailes de scarabée dans son chaudron.

Severus fondit sur lui, le regard noir.

\- Weasley ! Retenue avec Rusard et cinquante points en moins. Potter, videz immédiatement le contenu de votre chaudron avant que vous ne nous fassiez tous exploser !


	24. pittoresque

**PROMPT : pittoresque**

* * *

C'était veille de sortie à Pré-au-lard. Dans la tour Gryffondor, Minerva MacGonagall expliquait aux premières années ce qu'était le village près de Poudlard.

\- Vous verrez, c'est un village exclusivement sorcier, particulièrement pittoresque. C'est le seul village exclusivement sorcier de Grande Bretagne. Les habitants ont l'habitude de voir des étudiants de Poudlard.

Les plus jeunes ouvraient de grands yeux admiratifs, impatients de découvrir enfin le petit village plein de tentations. Les plus vieux quand à eux soupiraient d'un air blasé, ayant depuis longtemps compris que le seul attrait de Pré-au-lard résidait entre Zonko et les trois Balais.


	25. train

**PROMPT : train**

* * *

\- Pourquoi as-tu pris le train si tu ne voulais pas revenir, Potter ?

Harry leva les yeux vers le regard acier de Drago Malefoy.

\- Parce que je n'avais nulle part où aller.

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment puis Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Personne ne laissera le héros du monde sorcier à la rue… Mais tu devrais en profiter puisque c'est notre dernière année à tous. C'est une occasion unique d'oublier tous tes mauvais souvenirs cette année.

Harry eut un mince sourire.

\- Hermione dit la même chose.

\- Alors peut-être Mis-je-sais-tout n'est pas aussi stupide que ça…


	26. Malédiction

**PROMPT : malédiction**

* * *

Ginny Weasley s'approcha de Drago Malefoy d'un pas conquérant, le visage tordu en une grimace de dégoût. Blaise et Pansy se tendirent, mais au geste de Drago restèrent sagement immobiles.

\- Écoute-moi bien Malefoy. Si tu veux éviter que je ne te jette une malédiction, reste loin de Harry. Il est à moi.

Drago eut un sourire amusé et regarda par dessus l'épaule de la jeune fille. Une voix s'éleva, dure et tranchante.

\- Je ne t'appartiens pas. Et je côtoie qui je veux.

Ginny sursauta, s'empourpra et émit un couinement effrayé. Mais déjà, Harry l'ignorait, n'écoutant pas ses maigres protestations.


	27. milieu sauvage

**PROMPT : milieu sauvage**

* * *

Pour un peu de calme, Harry s'était retranché à la bibliothèque. En voyant Hermione arriver à grands pas, visiblement en colère, il attrapa au hasard un livre qu'il ouvrit rapidement, se dissimulant derrière.

\- Harry ! Je te cherche depuis des heures !

Le jeune homme lui offrit un sourire d'excuse convainquant et leva son livre comme un bouclier.

\- J'étais passionné par ma lecture.

\- La reproduction des hippogriffes en milieu sauvage ? Sérieusement ?

Il s'empourpra mais ne détourna pas le regard, hochant lentement la tête.

\- C'est un livre très intéressant.

Hermione renifla et secoua la tête.

\- Trouve plutôt un livre pour apprendre à mentir…


	28. Poignard

**PROMPT : poignard**

* * *

Severus Rogue avait retenu Harry à la fin du cours de potions.

\- Puis-je savoir pourquoi Monsieur Weasley a l'air de vouloir vous planter un poignard dans le dos ?

Harry avait éludé la question, mais le maître des potions était bien décidé à connaître le fin mot de l'histoire. Sous son insistance, Harry céda.

\- C'est… juste une stupide histoire de jalousie. Il voudrait la renommée et la richesse. Il ne comprend pas que je ne veux rien de tout ça, juste pour avoir tué un homme.

\- C'était un monstre Potter, plus un homme. Mais… je comprends votre point de vue.


	29. Parfum

**PROMPT : parfum**

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter pourquoi n'êtes vous pas dans votre dortoir ?

Le ton de Severus Rogue était inhabituellement doux, loin de son comportement habituel. Mais il n'oubliait pas que le fichu gamin l'avait sauvé lors de la dernière bataille. Il était mourant et il l'avait sauvé. Les yeux trop verts se levèrent sur lui, ternis de fatigue.

\- J'aime le parfum de la nuit.

Il resta aux côtés de son élève un moment sans parler, essayant de lui montrer qu'il n'était pas seul - qu'il ne l'avait jamais été. Puis il soupira.

\- Essayez d'aller vous reposer, Potter. Même les héros ont besoin de repos.


	30. Allée des embrumes

**PROMPT : Allée des embrumes**

* * *

Pour la première fois ce fut Harry qui rejoignit Drago et non l'inverse. Le blond s'était isolé et semblait pensif.

\- Tout va bien Malefoy ?

Le regard gris mercure se leva vers lui, et Harry nota son air perdu.

\- Mon père a été arrêté Allée des Embrumes.

Harry soupira et se colla un peu plus contre Drago comme pour lui offrir un peu de réconfort.

\- Pourquoi était-il là-bas ?

\- Ça n'a pas de sens ! Il m'avait promis. Il devait faire profil bas et profiter de la chance qui lui a été accordée.

\- Je vais voir ce que je peux faire.


	31. attraper

**PROMPT : Attraper**

* * *

Harry avait arrêté le Quidditch et la plupart des Gryffondor le lui reprochaient. Surtout quand Serpentard gagna face à eux. Sans surprise, Ron était le plus virulent et n'avait pas attendu la salle commune pour lui hurler dessus.

Drago surprit la scène et ne put s'empêcher d'intervenir. Il ne savait pas exactement quelle était sa relation avec le Sauveur, mais il n'aimait définitivement pas le voir en difficulté de cette façon. Il lui posa une main sur l'épaule.

\- Alors Weasmoche ? Sans Potter, ton équipe est incapable d'attraper le vif d'or, n'est-ce pas ?

Ron rugit de rage, le teint violacé.


	32. Glace

**PROMPT : Glace**

* * *

L'hiver était bien installé et en ce matin de février, le lac Noir était pris dans la glace.

Harry fasciné contemplait le spectacle, les yeux brillants. Drago le rejoignit, lui apportant une cape chaude.

\- Quand j'étais petit ma tante regardait en boucle un film où les personnages faisaient du patin à glace sur un lac gelé. Ça me fascinait et je rêvais de faire pareil.

Drago renifla, amusé.

\- Je doute que la couche de glace soit assez solide, et le calamar géant risque de ne pas apprécier ton idée. Et je ne parle même pas des autres représentants du lac…


	33. Espace

**PROMPT : Espace**

* * *

Pansy ronchonnait comme à son habitude. A ses côtés, Blaise levait régulièrement les yeux au ciel, agacé. Il n'était pas aussi doué que Drago pour cacher à quel point la jeune fille l'insupportait. Après un soupir bruyant, la jeune fille gémit ses récriminations.

\- Drago m'ignore complètement ces temps-ci!

Blaise retint un sourire narquois, conscient que Drago fuyait Pansy pour passer du temps avec Potter.

\- Laisse lui de l'espace, tu l'étouffes trop !

Le soupir mélodramatique de Pansy fit glousser Blaise et le métisse pensa que Drago lui devrait un service pour le remercier d'avoir calmé une fois de plus Pansy…


	34. Balivernes

**PROMPT : Balivernes**

* * *

Minerva MacGonagall n'était pas dupe : elle avait parfaitement noté le soudain éloignement des Weasley de Harry Potter. Elle avait refusé d'intervenir, pensant que c'était une querelle qui ne la regardait pas.

Lorsque Ginny Weasley débarqua dans son bureau, exigeant que Drago Malefoy soit expulsé de Poudlard pour avoir jeté un sort sur le Sauveur, Minerva s'emporta immédiatement.

\- Balivernes ! Vous devriez avoir honte de votre comportement, Miss Weasley. Et ne vous avisez pas de tenter la moindre chose contre messieurs Potter ou Malefoy, je vous aurais à l'oeil.

Soucieuse, la Directrice de Poudlard regarda la jeune fille sortir de son bureau.


	35. Ailes

**PROMPT : Ailes**

* * *

Luna regardait d'un air rêveur les lutins des Cornouailles qui volaient, leurs petites ailes crépitant autour d'elle. Les créatures avaient mis la salle sens dessus-dessous, et Harry laissa échapper une exclamation de surprise en avisant la scène.

La jeune fille eut un sourire amusé.

\- Quelqu'un a libéré les lutins…

Harry commença à stupéfixer les créatures les unes après les autres. Calmement, Luna ramassait les lutins immobilisés pour les déposer dans une cage. Ils eurent rapidement terminé et ils commencèrent à lancer des sortilèges pour ranger le désordre.

Luna déposa un baiser sur la joue de Harry.

\- Merci mon ami.


	36. Lune

**PROMPT : Lune**

* * *

Comme à chaque pleine Lune, Harry sentait son coeur se serrer. A chaque fois, il pensait à Remus, celui qui avait été le dernier Maraudeur.

Harry avait espéré le connaître mieux. Il avait toujours pensé qu'après la guerre ils essaieraient de rattraper le temps perdu… Mais le destin en avait décidé autrement.

Remus n'avait pas survécu, il était mort pendant la dernière bataille et Harry n'avait jamais pu lui poser toutes les questions qu'il avait au sujet de ses parents. Remus avait emmené les secrets des Maraudeurs dans la tombe ce qui n'était pas pour guérir Harry de sa mélancolie.


	37. Toujours

**PROMPT : Toujours**

* * *

Hermione rattrapa Harry alors qu'il partait de la salle commune. Le comportement de Ron et Ginny était de plus en plus difficile à supporter et le Sauveur préférait prendre la fuite plutôt que de subir une nouvelle dispute.

\- Harry. Je serais toujours avec toi, tu sais ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire tremblant.

\- J'ai besoin de prendre l'air Hermione. Tout va bien.

La jeune fille pinça les lèvres et hocha la tête, en jetant un regard noir en direction des Weasley. La main de Harry sur son bras la fit soupirer et elle hocha la tête.

\- Ne rentre pas trop tard.


	38. Gallions

**PROMPT : Gallions**

* * *

Blaise était intervenu juste à temps pour empêcher Ginny d'envoyer un chauve-furie sur Drago. La rouquine hurlait comme une banshee, maintenue par un Blaise furieux. Severus Rogue était arrivé au milieu du chaos.

\- Je l'avais prévenu ! Il devait rester loin de Harry !

Drago avait soudain grogné, définitivement agacé.

\- Dit celle qui en a après les gallions de Potter.

Le hurlement de rage de Ginny avait vite été muselé par le rappel à l'ordre de Rogue. Après un regard sévère pour son filleul, il avait entraîné la Gryffondor à sa suite pour la remettre entre les mains compétentes de Rusard.


	39. porte-clé

**PROMPT : Porte-clé**

* * *

Lorsqu'Harry rentra à la tour Gryffondor, Hermione était en train de retourner la salle commune, aidée de Neville. Il s'immobilisa sourcils froncés.

\- Hermione ? Neville ?

La jeune fille se redressa en soufflant.

\- J'ai perdu mon porte-clé, celui que mes parents m'avaient offert…

La voix de Hermione s'était brisée sur la fin de sa phrase et Harry s'approcha pour la prendre dans ses bras.

\- Je vais vous aider.

Hermione avait battu des cils vivement pour chasser ses larmes et avait reniflé.

\- C'est… C'est le dernier cadeau qu'ils m'ont fait avant… Avant que je ne leur efface la mémoire. Pour leur sécurité.


	40. Insomnies

**PROMPT : insomnie**

* * *

Harry regardait les ombres projetées par la lueur de la lune, qui se déplaçaient sur le plafond blanc au fur et à mesure que les heures passaient. Une fois de plus, il souffrait d'insomnies et il trouvait les heures terriblement longues.

La plupart du temps, lorsqu'il en avait assez d'attendre dans le noir, il se levait en silence et se glissait à l'extérieur de la maison Gryffondor pour arpenter les couloirs sombres. Il aimait l'atmosphère de Poudlard la nuit. Il s'y trouvait en sécurité, parfaitement à sa place.

Dans ces moments, seul au milieu du château, Harry se sentait apaisé.


	41. Herboristerie

**PROMPT : Herboristerie**

* * *

A mesure que le week-end approchait, Neville était de plus en plus fébrile. Contrairement à son habitude, il ne cessait de parler de Pré-au-lard, impatient comme jamais.

Finalement, ce fut Hermione qui craqua la première et qui lui demanda des explications. Avec un large sourire, Neville expliqua son excitation soudaine.

\- Il y a une nouvelle herboristerie qui ouvre à Pré-au-lard. D'après Madame Chourave, ils ne vendront que des produits de qualité. Et avec un peu de chances, je pourrais peut-être trouver un travail chez eux !

Hermione gloussa doucement.

\- Je suis ravie pour toi, Neville.


	42. Séjour

**PROMPT : Séjour**

* * *

Lorsque Harry vit débarquer les Aurors à Poudlard, il fronça les sourcils et leur emboîta le pas. L'un d'eux se plaça devant Drago.

\- Allez Malefoy. En route pour un séjour à Azkaban.

Harry s'interposa furieux, et en le reconnaissant l'homme blêmit.

\- Monsieur Potter mais…

\- Drago Malefoy n'ira nulle part.

\- Il y a eu une plainte.

\- De qui ? Il n'a rien fait du mal, je m'en porte garant.

L'homme hésita et regarda son collègue. Ce dernier haussa les épaules, ne voulant à première vue pas contrarier le Sauveur.

\- Je peux le mettre dans mon rapport ?

\- Je peux même signer un parchemin.


	43. Salle de bain

**PROMPT : Salle de bains**

* * *

Pour échapper à l'atmosphère un peu trop lourde de la tour Gryffondor, Harry se réfugia dans la salle de bain des préfets.

Il eut l'impression de sentir ses muscles se dénouer sous l'action de l'eau chaude et du calme de la pièce.

Il ne pouvait pas croire que Ginny avait déposé une fausse plainte auprès des Aurors pour envoyer Malefoy à Azkaban. C'était bien plus grave que d'inventer une bêtise auprès d'un professeur. Par pure jalousie, elle était prête à détruire la vie du Serpentard, sans états d'âme. Sans même culpabiliser.

Harry ferma les yeux et s'immergea dans l'eau parfumée.


	44. naissance

**PROMPT : naissance**

* * *

Drago était soulagé d'avoir échappé à Azkaban même s'il devait remercier Potter. Après le départ des Aurors, il était parti sans un mot rejoindre sa salle commune. L'incident l'avait ébranlé bien plus qu'il ne l'aurait cru.

Blaise et Pansy arrivèrent derrière lui, voulant s'assurer qu'il allait bien. Finalement, Blaise gloussa.

\- A voir Potter te défendre de cette façon, on pourrait penser que c'est la naissance d'une belle relation entre vous.

Drago grogna tandis que Pansy bousculait gentiment le blond.

\- Au moins, nous sommes sûr que tu es en sécurité avec un protecteur comme Potter. Il ne laissera personne te toucher.


	45. Le Chaos

**PROMPT : Le Chaos**

* * *

La Saint Valentin provoqua le Chaos à Poudlard. Harry avait reçu beaucoup d'invitations les jours précédents qu'il avait refusé sans donner d'explications.

Le jour même, il arriva dans la Grande salle en même temps que Drago, discutant avec lui comme s'ils n'avaient jamais été ennemis. Aussitôt tout le monde cessa de parler puis les conversations explosèrent en même temps causant un brouhaha inhabituel, attirant l'attention des professeurs.

Les deux garçons qui n'avaient pas réalisé quel était le jour levèrent la tête, surpris, ne comprenant pas. Pansy s'approcha d'eux en souriant et se pencha entre eux.

\- Joyeuse saint Valentin les garçons !


	46. Contraste

**PROMPT : contraste**

* * *

Côte à côte, Harry et Drago étaient tout en contraste. Blond et brun. Gryffondor et Serpentard. Ténèbres et lumière.

Même si tout semblait les opposer à première vue, ils se ressemblaient bien plus qu'ils ne voulaient l'avouer.

La guerre les avait durement éprouvés, mais maintenant qu'ils n'avaient plus besoin d'être ennemis, il se redécouvraient lentement, appréciant de faire connaissance autrement. Au terme d'une longue conversation, ils avaient conclu que s'ils avaient fait connaissance dans d'autres circonstances, ils auraient pu être amis.

Harry avait eu un sourire très Serpentard et avait tendu la main à Drago.

\- Alors, Malefoy. Deviendrons-nous amis ?


	47. Non

**PROMPT : "Non"**

* * *

\- "Non" ? Parce que tu penses que tu as le choix, Malefoy ?

Ron Weasley avait profité que le Serpentard ne soit seul pour s'attaquer à lui. Il le menaçait de sa baguette, espérant l'entraîner ailleurs, et Drago se doutait que ce serait tout sauf agréable pour lui. Aussi, il résistait malgré la menace, espérant que quelqu'un ne vienne avant qu'il ne soit trop tard.

\- Tu ne voudrais pas que ton père ait un accident à Azkaban la fouine ?

Drago se tendit soudainement, se sentant piégé. Cependant Hermione arriva et comprit immédiatement la situation.

\- Malefoy, Harry te cherchais. Tu devrais y aller.


	48. Choixpeau

**PROMPT : Choixpeau**

* * *

Suite à l'agression de Drago par Ron, Harry s'était adressé à Minerva pour lui demander d'intervenir auprès d'Arthur et de Molly.

Le lendemain, Ron reçut une beuglante de ses parents. Près de Harry, Drago ricana et se tourna vers son nouveau protecteur.

\- T'es sûr que le choixpeau ne s'est pas trompé en t'envoyant chez les lions ? C'est très Serpentard cette façon d'intervenir indirectement.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air nonchalant avec un léger sourire amusé.

\- Il voulait m'envoyer à Serpentard mais j'ai refusé.

L'expression stupéfaite et choquée de Drago fut un régal pour Harry, qui ne regretta pas cette confidence.


	49. cosy

**PROMPT : cosy**

* * *

Le salon particulier des Trois Balais était cosy. En y entrant, Harry s'installa directement devant la cheminée avec un soupir d'aise. Il avait reçu une invitation et poussé par la curiosité, il était venu.

En voyant entrer Narcissa Malefoy, il se leva d'un bond, inquiet. Même si l'aristocrate ne l'avait jamais attaqué, il se méfiait.

Elle sourit tristement.

\- Je vous ai invité ici pour vous remercier, Monsieur Potter. J'ai eu vent du fait que vous… protégiez Drago et je vous en suis reconnaissante.

Harry hocha la tête avec hésitation, ne sachant pas quoi répondre. Finalement, il haussa juste les épaules.


	50. truc

**PROMPT : Truc**

* * *

Hermione avait été retenue par Lavande pour une futilité, une histoire de maquillage moldu. En arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle vit Harry tourné vers Neville et surprit Ginny en train de verser le contenu d'une fiole dans le verre du Sauveur.

\- Mais c'est quoi ce truc ?

Son exclamation fut entendue par toute la Grande Salle et Severus Rogue arriva à grands pas pour saisir le verre en question, l'air sombre.

Ginny tenta de le renverser pour masquer son forfait mais le maître des potions fut plus rapide. Il renifla et fusilla la rouquine du regard.

\- Philtre d'amour. Totalement illégal.


	51. voler (quelque chose)

**PROMPT : Voler (quelque chose)**

* * *

L'affaire Ginny Weasley avait fait scandale. Les Weasley étaient une famille respectable après tout. Pire encore, il s'avéra que Ginny avait volé la fiole de filtre d'amour.

Pendant près d'une semaine, les beuglantes se succédèrent et Harry n'eut jamais autant de tranquillité hormis les regards noirs de Ron. La rouquine passait son temps libre en retenue avec Rusard, et elle était surveillée de très près par Minerva et Severus.

Pour autant, Harry ne relâchait pas sa vigilance : il se doutait bien que Ron ou Ginny chercherait à se venger de la situation, au moment où il s'y attendrait le moins.

* * *

**Merci pour vos reviews !**

Pour répondre à AmiralJO (Pourquoi un bashing sur Ron et Ginny) : Pour les besoins de l'histoire, tout simplement. En effet, ces drabbles forment plus ou moins une seul histoire suivie. De plus, ce n'est pas un secret que je n'apprécie pas les personnages des deux plus jeunes Weasley...


	52. doré

**PROMPT : doré**

* * *

L'éclair doré fila entre eux et les deux garçons échangèrent un regard tendu. Puis, d'un même mouvement, ils s'élancèrent immédiatement à la poursuite du vif d'or.

Harry et Drago avaient arrêté le Quidditch. Comme si l'un sans l'autre, le jeu perdait de son attrait.

Depuis la fin de la guerre, c'était la première fois qu'ils volaient ensemble et ils s'étaient mis en tête de s'entraîner à attraper le vif d'or. L'un contre l'autre.

Alors qu'ils filaient vers le même but, ils se rendaient compte que ça leur avait manqué. Que jouer l'un contre l'autre était ce dont ils avaient besoin.


	53. crème glacée

**PROMPT : crème glacée**

* * *

Pansy renifla en regardant d'un œil suspicieux son dessert.

\- De la crème glacée ? En hiver ?

Drago gloussa.

\- C'est une idée de Potter. Les elfes ne peuvent rien lui refuser.

Blaise ouvrit la bouche et secoua la tête, à demi admiratif.

\- Tu veux dire que c'est Potter qui décide du menu selon ses envies ?

\- Non. Il ne veut pas en profiter. Saint Potter, tu sais ? Mais parfois, il parle d'un truc dont il a envie et ça se retrouve au menu le lendemain. Invariablement.

Pansy fronça les sourcils, dévisageant Drago avec attention.

\- Et comment es-tu au courant de ça, Drago ?


	54. Ami

**PROMPT : ami**

* * *

\- Alors toi et la belette n'êtes plus amis ?

Harry fronça les sourcils avant de hausser les épaules, d'un air désabusé.

\- Je suppose que cette fois, il n'y aura pas de retour en arrière.

Drago gonfla les joues et secoua la tête, agacé.

\- Cette fois ? Potter… Tu lui as laissé combien de chances exactement ? S'il est jaloux de toi, alors ce n'est vraiment pas un ami, tout simplement !

\- Mais… Il a toujours été là… Il a de bons côtés aussi, tu sais.

\- Potter, peu importe qu'il t'ai suivi jusqu'au bout… Ce qui compte c'est la façon dont il te traite maintenant.


	55. décoration

**PROMPT : décoration**

* * *

Lorsque le hibou du Ministère se posa devant lui, Harry grogna et essaya de renvoyer sans succès le volatile. Hermione gloussa.

\- Ils sont entraînés pour livrer leurs messages quoi qu'il arrive. Tu devrais regarder ça peut être important.

\- Réellement Hermione ? Probablement une décoration inutile de plus. Je veux juste qu'ils m'oublient, une bonne fois pour toutes !

\- Harry, tu es le Sauveur c'est normal qu'ils te sollicitent. Tu incarnes…

\- Pas toi ! Je n'ai rien choisi, rien demandé. J'ai fait ce que j'ai pu.

\- Peu importe Harry. Tu es devenu un symbole.

Le Gryffondor grimaça.

\- Ils devraient se trouver un autre symbole.


	56. salsa

**PROMPT : salsa**

* * *

Dean Thomas était comme toujours à côté de Seamus Finnigan en cours de potions. Habituellement, les deux garçons étaient calmes et discrets. Pourtant, cette fois, les deux garçons éclatèrent bruyamment de rire sous l'oeil rond de leurs camarades.

Une fois sortis de potions, après un retrait de points conséquents et une retenue avec Rusard, Hermione se planta devant eux les mains sur les hanches pour exiger des explications sur leur coup d'éclat.

Bien que honteux, Dean ne put s'empêcher de ricaner en répondant.

\- J'ai juste expliqué à Seamus ce qu'étaient des cours de Salsa… Et on a imaginé Rogue danser.


	57. âme

**PROMPT : âme**

* * *

Pansy se laissa tomber à côté de Drago avec un grognement agacé.

\- Ok. Potter ça peut aller. Il est fréquentable. Mais les deux Weasley… je les hais de toute mon âme !

Drago ricana.

\- Ne les compare pas s'il te plaît.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont des Gryffondor !

Le ton taquin de Pansy lui fit comprendre qu'elle s'amusait énormément de le voir défendre son ancien rival. Il leva les yeux au ciel, ne comprenant pas la soudaine passion de ses amis pour sa nouvelle entente avec Potter. Ils avaient été ennemis, et ils avaient grandi. Tout simplement. Pas de quoi fouetter un hippogriffe !


	58. Bonjour

**PROMPT : "Bonjour"**

* * *

\- "Bonjour" ? C'est tout ce que tu trouves à me dire ?

Harry s'empourpra alors que Hermione se dressait face à lui, furieuse, les mains plantées sur les hanches. Il n'eut pas le temps d'ouvrir la bouche que la lionne continuait.

\- Tu passes la nuit Merlin sait où, sans prévenir, et tu arrives au petit matin la bouche en cœur ? Harry Potter ! Où étais-tu ?

Le Sauveur chercha quelque chose à répondre, avec une pointe de panique. Il ne pouvait pas lui avouer qu'il était sorti en douce pour aller au bord du lac, qu'il avait retrouvé Malefoy et qu'ils s'étaient endormis…


	59. erreurs

**PROMPT : erreurs**

* * *

Neville, si calme habituellement, se tenait face à Ron et le bousculait sans ménagement.

\- Tu n'apprendras jamais de tes erreurs, hein ? Tu es vraiment pathétique Ron !

Le silence se fit dans la salle commune, tandis que tous regardaient la scène, surpris. Lavande s'approcha et posa une main apaisante sur l'épaule de Neville.

\- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?

Neville eut un rire désabusé.

\- Cet idiot est venu se plaindre de Harry en espérant que je le lâche moi aussi. Comme si on ne savait pas tous à quel point il est jaloux maladivement !

Ron rougit furieusement, essayant de se faire oublier.


	60. amer

**PROMPT : amer**

* * *

Severus Rogue était amer. Il y avait des jours où il regrettait d'avoir sacrifié tant de choses au monde sorcier, pour en tirer si peu de bénéfices. Il avait survécu de justesse, et il avait failli être emmené à Azkaban. Sans Potter, il y serait, à nourrir les détraqueurs d'ailleurs.

Minerva l'avait gardé comme professeur de potions, mais il savait que de nombreux parents avaient envoyé des lettres de protestation.

Mais il avait atteint ses limites quand Potter s'était levé en pleine Grande Salle pour prendre sa défense à cause de Rita Skeeter. Comme s'il était trop faible pour se débrouiller.


	61. journée paresseuse

**PROMPT : journée paresseuse**

* * *

Harry se promenait tranquillement dans le parc de Poudlard quand il rencontra Luna, les cheveux ébouriffés, allongée sur l'herbe de tout son long.

\- Luna, tout va bien ?

Elle gloussa, amusée.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est journée paresseuse aujourd'hui.

Harry sourit, même s'il ne savait pas ce qu'était une journée paresseuse. Luna était toujours étrange, et il ne s'ennuyait jamais à la côtoyer. Il se laissa tomber à côté d'elle, se sentant soudain plus joyeux.

\- Et que doit-on faire ?

\- Et bien… Rien ! On fait les paresseux.

\- Une journée à ne rien faire donc ?

Luna hocha la tête.

\- J'aime bien regarder les nuages.


	62. La vérité

**PROMPT : la vérité**

* * *

\- Pauvre petit Sauveur maltraité par sa famille moldue !

Les mots de Ron avaient résonné dans la Grande Salle et tout le monde se taisait, abasourdi. Hermione semblait sur le point d'agresser le rouquin, tandis que Harry était blême, évitant le regard de tous.

Pansy s'approcha de la table Gryffondor, souriante.

\- Tu veux la vérité Weasley ? Ça ne rend Potter que plus courageux, puisqu'il s'est battu quand même pour nous tous. Tu pensais quoi ? Qu'on allait se moquer ? L'humilier ? La plupart des Serpentard ont grandi avec des Mangemorts, tu crois réellement qu'on avait droit à un câlin avant de se coucher ?


	63. première maison

**PROMPT : première maison**

* * *

\- Poudlard a toujours été ma première maison, et je n'aime pas savoir que je devrais bientôt partir pour ne plus revenir. Je ne sais même pas pourquoi je te dis ça…

Drago soupira en jetant un œil à Harry près de lui.

\- Parce que tu as besoin d'en parler, et que je ne vais pas me moquer de toi ? Parce que nous avons dépassé ça ?

Harry hocha la tête.

\- Peut être.

Drago laissa passer un silence avant de parler.

\- Quand je vais quitter Poudlard, je n'aurais nulle part où aller. Je refuse de retourner au Manoir. Je ne peux pas.


	64. salle sur demande

**PROMPT : salle sur demande**

* * *

Après avoir échappé à plusieurs mauvaises blagues de la part de Ron, qui ne digérait pas que tout le monde soit du côté de Harry, ce dernier avait résolu de dormir dans la salle sur demande. Il avait préféré ne rien dire à Hermione - de crainte qu'elle ne blesse réellement leur ancien ami.

Cependant, il l'avait confié à Drago et à Neville.

Harry restait dans sa salle commune jusqu'au couvre-feu, puis une fois Hermione couchée, il quittait la tour Gryffondor en silence.

Tout était parfait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il ne tombe sur Severus Rogue dans le couloir.

\- Suivez-moi Potter.


	65. fermer

**PROMPT : fermer**

* * *

\- Fermez la porte.

Harry obéit, craignant les reproches de son professeur. Mais Severus se frotta le visage d'un air las.

\- Drago m'a dit pourquoi vous quittiez votre dortoir. Il craignait que je ne vous surprenne et que je me montre bien trop… Sévère.

Harry serra les poings, ne sachant pas s'il devait en vouloir ou non au Serpentard.

\- Vous auriez dû en parler, Potter. En tant que professeur, j'aurais pu intervenir auprès de Monsieur Weasley.

\- Pour qu'il ne trouve une nouvelle façon de me tourmenter ? Au moins je ne réveille plus mes camarades avec mes cauchemars. C'est pour le mieux.


	66. ours en peluche

**PROMPT : ours en peluche**

* * *

Luna était une jeune fille à part. Originale et rêveuse. Harry ne pouvait pas détacher les yeux de ses boucles d'oreilles en forme d'ours en peluche.

\- Tu vas bien Harry ?

Il sursauta rappelé à la réalité et gloussa nerveusement.

\- Oh Luna ! Oui oui, excuse-moi, j'étais perdu dans mes pensées. Tu voulais quelque chose ?

La Serdaigle sourit doucement, n'étant pas vexée du manque d'attention du jeune homme face elle à elle. Elle posa une main légère sur son bras.

\- Tu as l'air fatigué, tu devrais te reposer.

Harry hocha la tête et soupira.

\- Sinon, tu n'aurais pas vu Neville, Harry ?


	67. je m'ennuie

**PROMPT : je m'ennuie**

* * *

Le week-end s'étirait en longueur et Harry errait dans le parc de Poudlard, désœuvré. Lorsqu'il fut rejoint par Drago, les deux adolescents s'installèrent au bord du lac.

\- Je crois que je m'ennuie.

Drago ricana.

\- Pas assez de danger pour le héros du monde magique ?

\- Juste pas assez d'action. Il ne se passe rien du tout !

Drago soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je vais probablement le regretter mais… Potter, qu'as-tu envie de faire ?

Le sourire ravi et enfantin de Harry lui réchauffa le cœur et lui fit immédiatement oublier que le Gryffondor n'avait pas été son ami jusqu'à maintenant.


	68. souriez

**PROMPT : souriez**

* * *

Rita Skeeter avait débarqué à Poudlard et s'était imposée, munie d'une autorisation du Ministère. Elle n'avait pas tardé à coincer Harry pour l'obliger à une séance de photo à laquelle il tentait d'échapper.

\- Souriez, Monsieur Potter. Nos lectrices vont adorer.

Harry avait marmonné une série d'insultes que Rita fit semblant de ne pas comprendre.

\- J'ai cours avec…

\- Non non non. Le Ministère vous excusera auprès de votre professeur. Nous n'avons pas terminé, j'ai encore un tas de questions à vous poser.

Harry réprima un gémissement de désespoir.

\- Potter, suivez moi immédiatement !

Harry soulagé regarda son professeur de potion avec admiration.


	69. passion

**PROMPT : passion**

* * *

Blaise Zabini était un bien étrange Serpentard. Alors que ses camarades de maison savaient maîtriser leurs émotions, lui se laissait rapidement emporter par la passion.

Lorsqu'Hermione le défia en répondant à sa place en métamorphose, il s'emballa immédiatement en débutant une compétition acharnée avec la lionne.

Leur entourage commençait à parier sur l'issue de ce concours stupide, mais Blaise oublia rapidement les enjeux. Loin d'être désagréable, cette compétition avec la Miss-je-sais-tout de Poudlard se révéla être incroyablement stimulante.

Et Blaise perdit rapidement toute retenue en provoquant inlassablement la Gryffondor, incapable de la laisser de détourner de lui.


	70. nuages

**PROMPT : nuages**

* * *

Drago s'approcha de Harry qui était allongé sur l'herbe devant le lac. Il se pencha au dessus de lui.

\- Tu fais quoi ?

Harry plissa les yeux.

\- Je regarde les nuages.

Drago se laissa tomber près de lui, les sourcils froncés.

\- Quoi ? Mais… Pour quelle raison ?

\- Certains moldus aiment regarder les nuages et… inventer des histoires avec les formes qu'ils devinent. Et bien c'est ce que je fais. Est-ce que ça existe chez les sorciers ?

Drago gonfla les joues.

\- Ça semble terriblement inutile.

\- Parfois, ce qui est inutile est le plus amusant. Regarde ce nuage, il ressemble à un lapin !


	71. Invité

**PROMPT : invité**

* * *

En dehors de son cercle d'amis, Pansy Parkison pouvait apparaître pour parfaitement antipathique. Clairement désagréable. Elle aimait avoir cette réputation de peste.

Elle aimait effrayer les plus jeunes des autres maisons alors que les petits Serpentard la considéraient comme une grande sœur.

Pour les élèves de Poudlard - et certains professeurs - elle était hostile à Potter et à son rapprochement avec Drago. Pour les élèves de Poudlard, elle voulait Drago pour elle.

Aussi, quand Ron vint la trouver pour une alliance en vue de séparer les deux anciens rivaux, Pansy ricana, mauvaise.

\- Je ne crois pas t'avoir invité près de moi.


	72. tentation

**PROMPT : tentation**

* * *

Pansy avait bien évidemment rapporté l'approche de Weasley à Drago. La jeune fille en était venue à apprécier et estimer le Sauveur plus qu'elle ne voulait l'avouer. Drago l'avait écouté les sourcils froncés, mâchoire crispée.

Finalement, la Serpentard conclut, agacée.

\- La tentation de lui lancer plusieurs sorts désagréables est vraiment grande ! Quand je pense qu'il se prétendait l'ami de Potter !

Drago soupira, avant de glousser légèrement.

\- En parlant de Potter, tu devrais vraiment arrêter de lui faire croire que tu le détestes.

Pansy haussa les épaules.

\- S'il te le demande, réponds lui que si je te détestais il le saurait.


	73. romance

**PROMPT : romance**

* * *

Drago et Harry étaient ensemble quand la rumeur d'une romance entre le Sauveur et Romilda Vane leur parvint aux oreilles. Harry s'empourpra avant de se mettre en colère tandis que Drago était pris d'un fou rire incontrôlable.

\- Parfois je trouve les filles de cette école bien plus dangereuses que ne l'étaient les Mangemorts…

\- Si tu veux mon avis cette pauvre fille n'est même pas au courant de cette histoire. Et il est probable que d'ici la fin de la journée elle aurait pris suffisamment de sorts pour se tenir loin de toi.

Harry grogna.

\- Cette fois-ci, je préviens Molly !


	74. Quidditch

**PROMPT : Quidditch**

* * *

Harry n'était plus capitaine de Quidditch. Cependant, il accepta avec enthousiasme de jouer avec un groupe d'élèves disparates. Drago et lui se placèrent dans des équipes opposées, souriant largement, prêts à s'affronter de nouveau en tant qu'attrapeurs.

C'était un rappel de leurs années d'école, de tous leurs affrontements, et ça avait quelque chose d'excitant bien qu'il n'y avait rien en jeu - hormis la satisfaction de gagner.

Alors qu'ils prenaient place sur le terrain, ils ne parvenaient pas à se quitter des yeux ou à cesser de sourire, excité par l'expérience. Jouer l'un contre l'autre leur avait manqué et c'était grisant.


	75. peu profond

**PROMPT : peu profond**

* * *

Harry, nerveux, regardait autour d'eux, les lèvres pincées, baguette en main. Puis estimant qu'ils étaient en sécurité il se pencha vers Drago et poussa la main du Serpentard pour observer la blessure qu'il avait à la tempe.

\- Ça devrait aller, c'est peu profond. Tu veux que je te conduise à l'infirmerie ?

Drago grogna tandis que Harry pressait la blessure avec un mouchoir pour faire cesser le sang.

Ils se promenaient quand un sort venu de nulle part avait fusé et avait touché Drago de plein fouet, le touchant à la tempe. Harry s'était immédiatement tendu, prêt à défendre le Serpentard.


	76. catastrophe

**PROMPT : catastrophe**

* * *

Severus soupira en dévisageant Neville face à lui.

\- Vous êtes une catastrophe, Monsieur Longdubas. De toute ma carrière, je n'ai jamais vu un incompétent pareil.

Neville rougit furieusement tandis que Ron ricanait.

Harry tenta d'intervenir.

\- Monsieur…

\- Oh non, Potter. Silence. Longdubas aura à brasser cette potion à la perfection, et sera en retenue tant qu'il n'y arrivera pas. Parfois, il faut savoir prendre des mesures radicales quand la situation est désespérée à ce point.

Harry soupira, vaincu d'avance. Il était difficile de défendre son camarade alors qu'ils étaient tous recouverts d'une gelée visqueuse due à l'explosion du chaudron de Neville…


	77. secrets

**PROMPT : secrets**

* * *

Hermione enlaça Harry.

\- Pas de secrets entre nous. Pas après tout ce qu'on a traversé. Dis moi ce qui ne va pas, Harry.

Harry soupira et secoua la tête, avec un léger sourire attendri.

\- Ne sois pas si inquiète. Je suis juste un peu fatigué. Rien d'important je t'assure.

Son amie le dévisagea d'un air soupçonneux avant de décider qu'il disait probablement la vérité et de passer un bras autour de ses épaules affectueusement.

Le Sauveur laissa son esprit dériver, appuyé contre Hermione, bercé par le son de sa voix, et pensa qu'il devrait prendre une potion quelconque pour dormir.


	78. pétales

**PROMPT : pétales**

* * *

Stressé au plus haut point, Neville prit une brassée de pétales de Lewisie qu'il jeta dans son chaudron, faisant bouillonner la mixture, espérant juste que le professeur de potions ne s'approche pas de sa table.

Même si le jeune homme avait gagné en confiance en lui et en puissance, dès qu'il entrait dans les cachots il redevenait le petit garçon gauche, timide et maladroit qu'il avait été quelques années auparavant. Severus Rogue avait le pouvoir de le réduire à l'état de loque juste en le regardant et tant que Neville pouvait éviter d'attirer l'attention, il ne s'en portait que mieux.


	79. danger

**PROMPT : danger**

* * *

\- Tu n'es plus en danger, Potter, alors pourquoi cette tête ?

Harry sursauta et leva un regard étonné vers la personne qui venait de l'aborder.

\- Zabini ? Mais…

Le métisse se mit à rire, amusé.

\- Drago est mon ami, et tous les deux vous semblez… très proches ? Donc, ce qui inquiète Drago me concerne en quelque sorte.

Harry rougit furieusement à l'idée que Drago ne soit inquiet pour lui. Quelque part, l'idée que le blond insupportable l'appréciait autant lui réchauffait le coeur et le faisait se sentir mieux qu'il ne l'avait été ces dernières années. Puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Je dors mal.


	80. excuses

**PROMPT : excuses**

* * *

Harry était en cours de sortilèges et observait avec attention le professeur Flitwick faisant démonstration d'un nouveau sort qu'il leur apprenait.

Soudain, la porte s'ouvrit sur Minerva MacGonagall qui semblait de mauvaise humeur.

\- Toutes mes excuses, Filius, mais j'ai besoin de Monsieur Potter.

Harry hésita mais finit par soupirer et se leva, pour rejoindre la Directrice.

Ils marchèrent quelques secondes dans les couloirs en silence puis Minerva s'immobilisa pour se tourner vers Harry.

\- Je suis désolée, Harry, mais… Le Ministre a exigé de vous voir. Il vous attend dans mon bureau. J'ai essayé de le renvoyer mais… Il est Ministre.


	81. parents

**PROMPT : parents**

* * *

Hermione s'installa aux côtés de Harry dans la Grande Salle, un sourire amusé aux lèvres.

\- J'ai contacté les parents de Ron pour leur expliquer la situation.

Harry leva un sourcil surpris mais Hermione ne donna aucune précision. Cependant il eut vite des éclaircissements lorsque la nuée de hiboux apporta le courrier et qu'Errol se posa approximativement devant Ron, porteur d'une enveloppe rouge caractéristique.

Avec une pointe de respect dans la voix, Harry souffla.

\- Une beuglante ? Hermione il va encore plus nous détester !

La jeune fille haussa les épaules.

\- Il avait besoin que Molly ne lui remette les idées en place.


	82. date

**PROMPT : date**

* * *

\- Harry, quand seriez-vous disponible pour nous rendre visite au Ministère ? Pour une petite réception ?

Le Sauveur jeta un regard noir au Ministre Shakelbot et haussa les épaules, désabusé.

\- Oh la date importe peu. Je suppose que je ne pourrais pas y couper, n'est-ce-pas ?

Kingsley détourna le regard, vaguement honteux. Il savait que le gamin face à lui n'aspirait qu'au calme et à l'anonymat mais pour le bien du monde sorcier, il se refusait à les lui accorder.

\- Je vous enverrai un hibou une fois que la date sera fixée.

Harry grogna.

\- Faites donc cela, Monsieur le Ministre.


	83. chemin de traverse

**PROMPT : chemin de Traverse**

* * *

Alors que Harry s'apprêtait à quitter Poudlard, il fut rejoint par Drago.

\- Tu vas où, Potter ?

\- Chemin de Traverse.

Drago émit une exclamation de surprise étouffée en fronçant les sourcils. Harry soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je dois aller acheter une robe pour une cérémonie au Ministère. Ils vont me pourrir la vie jusqu'au bout !

\- Personne ne t'accompagne ?

\- Comme tu peux le voir par toi même je suis seul. Donc non, personne ne m'accompagne.

Un large sourire ravi éclaira le visage du Serpentard.

\- Je suis là moi. Donc je viens avec toi. En plus tu auras besoin d'aide pour choisir…


	84. agréable

**PROMPT : agréable**

* * *

Lorsque Drago s'était invité sans complexes à sa virée sur le Chemin de Traverse, Harry n'avait pas protesté. Mais il n'aurait jamais pu penser que les choses puissent être aussi agréables.

Le Serpentard connaissait les meilleures boutiques à priori et avait transformé la corvée en une vraie partie de plaisir. Ils avaient ri et plaisanté, et lorsqu'ils avaient dû rentrer à Poudlard, Harry se sentait parfaitement détendu. Une première depuis des mois, voire des années.

Avant qu'ils ne rentrent dans le château, Harry retint Drago par le bras et lui sourit.

\- Merci Malefoy. Merci pour cette journée, c'était vraiment… plaisant.


	85. flotteur

**PROMPT : flotteur**

* * *

Drago était installé au bord du lac quand Luna arriva en sautillant joyeusement.

\- On devrait installer des flotteurs dans le lac !

Il fronça les sourcils, mais avant d'avoir pu demander des détails, la Serdaigle était repartie, perdue dans son monde. Il grogna agacé en marmonnant après Loufoca et ses idées stupides.

Qui sait ce qui lui était passé par la tête pour qu'elle en arrive à la surprenante conclusion que le lac de Poudlard avait besoin de flotteurs…

Harry le rejoignit quelques instants plus tard et Drago lui posa la question.

\- Pourquoi Loufoca voudrait mettre des flotteurs dans le lac ?


	86. contrôle

**PROMPT : contrôle**

* * *

Pour la première fois depuis un moment, Harry et Drago se disputaient. Violemment. Ils étaient incapable de savoir ce qui avait déclenché le tout, mais il en étaient à se dévisager, furieux, les poings serrés, campés sur leurs positions.

Finalement, Harry frappa le mur devant lui, ses yeux verts lançant des éclairs.

\- Bon sang Malefoy ! Il faut toujours que tu aies le contrôle ? Tu ne peux pas pour une fois laisser les choses se faire ?

Le blond ricana.

\- On voit ce que ça a donné pour toi, Potter. Peut être que si tu réfléchissais un peu plus souvent avant d'agir…


	87. charme

**PROMPT : charme**

* * *

Pansy avait une théorie. Et elle était bien décidée à la vérifier. Aussi en arrivant dans la Grande Salle, elle s'installa auprès de Drago à la table Serpentard. Elle se servit avec un petit sourire suffisant, et fit mine de laisser son regard se perdre sur la table Gryffondor.

Elle sentait le regard surpris de Drago se poser sur elle, probablement à cause de son mutisme inhabituel. Finalement, elle se pencha vers lui, sans même le regarder.

\- Drago ? Tu ne trouves pas qu'il a beaucoup de charme notre ami Potty ?

Il fredonna un acquiescement avant de s'exclamer, totalement furieux.

\- QUOI ?


	88. la faim

**PROMPT : la faim**

* * *

Lorsque Harry descendit de son dortoir en baillant à s'en décrocher la mâchoire, Hermione se mit à rire.

\- Ah enfin ! Je savais bien que la faim finirait par te tirer du lit !

Il lui tira la langue avant de soupirer.

\- C'est le week-end. Et j'étais fatigué.

Hermione le toisa d'un regard narquois.

\- Tu le serais moins si tu cessais d'ignorer le couvre-feu pour retrouver Malefoy !

Harry ouvrit la bouche, s'empourpra et la referma brusquement avant de secouer la tête en protestant vivement.

\- Quoi ? Mais non ! Je…

Hermione le coupa en éclatant de rire.

\- Qui crois tu tromper, Harry ?


	89. porte d'entrée

**PROMPT : porte d'entrée**

* * *

Shakelbot était de nouveau à Poudlard, face à Harry, exigeant de lui une nouvelle apparition publique.

\- Vous devez bien ça à Dumbledore et à ce qu'il a fait pour vous !

Harry étrécit les paupières, se penchant vers le Ministre.

\- Ce qu'il a fait ? Il m'a déposé alors que mes parents venaient de mourir devant la porte d'entrée de moldus qui m'ont détesté et humilié toute ma vie durant. Il m'a forcé à y retourner encore et encore, chaque année, alors qu'il savait ce qui se passait là-bas. Effectivement, Monsieur le Ministre. Je lui dois tellement. Même d'avoir failli mourir.


	90. sensation

**PROMPT : sensation**

* * *

Harry avait les joues rouges, encore énervé de sa rencontre avec le Ministre. Blaise l'intercepta.

\- Potter ? Ça va ? Tu as l'air… étrange.

Harry laissa échapper un gloussement.

\- Le Ministre encore.

\- Le Ministre ?

\- J'aime la sensation de l'avoir enfin fait taire. De ne pas avoir dû me plier à ses cérémonies stupides.

Blaise leva les mains en signe d'apaisement.

\- Oh du calme ! Je n'y suis pour rien moi !

Harry gloussa nerveusement.

\- Je suis désolé. Je suis un peu… en colère.

Blaise passa un bras sur les épaules du Gryffondor.

\- Et bien Potter, et si tu me racontais cette histoire de Ministre ?


	91. persuader

**PROMPT : persuader**

* * *

\- Hermione ? Es-tu en train d'essayer de me persuader d'aller parler à Ron ?

La lionne rougit légèrement et hocha la tête.

\- Molly m'a assuré qu'il avait compris la leçon, cette fois.

Harry marmonna et se redressa en reniflant.

\- Hors de question. Pas cette fois.

\- Mais tu ne voulais pas améliorer les choses ?

\- Améliorer jusqu'à quand ? Jusqu'à la prochaine crise de jalousie ?

Hermione essaya de nier et de prendre la défense de leur ami mais Harry l'empêcha de prononcer le moindre mot.

\- Ne cherche pas Hermione. C'est juste habituel chez lui. Il ne peut pas s'empêcher d'être jaloux, quoi qu'il arrive.


	92. Azkaban

**PROMPT : Azkaban**

* * *

Quand Pansy était venue trouver Harry, se dernier s'était tendu, craignant un moment désagréable. Après tout, ils n'étaient pas amis. Au lieu de quoi, elle s'était installée à ses côtés, l'air soucieux.

\- Potter ? Est-ce que tu serais prêt à faire quelque chose pour Drago ?

Harry avait froncé les sourcils, perdu.

\- Euh… Je suppose ?

Elle avait hoché la tête d'un air décidé puis elle avait inspiré profondément.

\- Il ne sait pas que je suis venue te parler. C'est juste qu'il parle beaucoup d'aller voir son père à Azkaban, mais le Ministère lui refuse l'autorisation.

\- J'en parlerai au Ministre. Il acceptera.


	93. réalité

**PROMPT : réalité**

* * *

Harry allait boire son verre de jus de citrouille quand Théodore Nott le bouscula et le lui arracha vivement des mains. Le Sauveur protesta mais loin de s'en émouvoir le Serpentard emmena le verre à la table des professeurs et le déposa doucement devant Severus Rogue.

Ce dernier leva brusquement la tête. Harry rejoignit la table professorale, espérant avoir une explication.

\- Nott ? C'est quoi ton problème ?

\- Weaslette a mis quelque chose dans ton verre.

Harry sursauta et secoua la tête en signe de négation. Mais Severus confirma.

\- C'est la réalité Monsieur Potter. Ce verre contient visiblement un puissant philtre d'amour.


	94. travail à la maison

**PROMPT : travail à la maison**

* * *

\- Quel intérêt de nous donner du travail à la maison pour les vacances ? Je n'ai même pas de maison où rentrer !

Hermione gloussa avant de lever les yeux au ciel.

\- Harry ! C'est juste des devoirs de vacances… Comme tous les ans à chaque vacances. Tu râles à chaque fois, mais tu sais bien que tu n'as pas le choix et que tu devras les faire de toutes façons.

Harry grommela avant de soupirer.

\- Pas si je peux l'éviter.

\- Oh non Harry Potter ! Il est hors de question que tu t'amuses à demander des passes-droits. Crois moi je le saurais !


	95. devoirs

**PROMPT : devoirs**

* * *

\- Le Sauveur fait ses devoirs à la bibliothèque… Moi qui pensais que tu pourrais profiter d'avoir sauvé le monde sorcier pour y couper…

Harry grogna en direction de Drago, de mauvaise humeur.

\- J'aurais préféré. Mais Hermione me surveille de près.

\- Granger ? Mais… Sérieusement Potter ?

\- Malefoy. Je crois que tu ne te rends pas compte à quel point Hermione peut être effrayante quand elle s'y met. Je préfère éviter les ennuis et faire ces fichus devoirs, c'est moins d'énergie dépensée…

Drago gloussa mais ne renchérit pas, se contentant de s'installer face à Harry pour sortir à son tour livres et parchemins.


	96. lâcher prise

**PROMPT : lâcher prise**

* * *

\- Drago, tu devrais lâcher prise de temps à autre. Tu es trop tendu.

Le Serpentard leva les yeux vers Pansy et fronça les sourcils, agacé. La jeune fille, loin de s'émouvoir, continua.

\- Parle à Potter. Je déteste avoir à le reconnaître mais tu es plus… détendu en sa présence. Je crois qu'il te fait du bien.

Drago retint une exclamation moqueuse et s'obligea à rester silencieux et à ne pas penser à Potter. Ce fichu Gryffondor qui était entré dans sa vie petit à petit et qui s'était installé, devenant presque indispensable. Lorsque Drago l'avait réalisé, il était trop tard…


	97. avenir

**PROMPT : avenir**

* * *

\- Tu penses à l'avenir parfois ?

\- Potter… Je n'ai pas d'avenir. J'ai cette fichue marque et quoi que je fasse, personne ne l'oubliera jamais.

Harry ferma les yeux en secouant doucement la tête.

\- Moi je ne la vois pas. Elle ne te définit pas Malefoy, tu peux changer. Tu as déjà changé.

Drago resta silencieux, le coeur battant, essayant d'ignorer l'impact que les mots de Harry avaient eu sur lui. Puis il soupira et s'obligea à voir la réalité.

\- Toi tu es un fichu Gryffondor plein de bon sentiments, ça ne compte pas. Il n'y a que toi pour penser ça.


	98. nerveux

**PROMPT : nerveux**

* * *

\- Pourquoi es-tu si nerveux, Neville ?

Malgré le ton doux de Hermione, le Gryffondor sursauta violemment comme s'il avait reçu un coup. Il se frotta le visage et soupira.

\- Je n'ai vraiment pas envie d'aller en potions. Surtout depuis que je sais qui sera mon binôme.

\- Oh allez Neville, ça ne peut pas être si terrible voyons.

\- Je suis avec Pansy Parkinson.

Hermione resta silencieuse quelques instants puis sourit.

\- Je t'assure qu'elle n'est pas si terrible. Et puis peut être que tu pourras progresser un peu en potions ?

\- C'est ça. Ou terminer en morceaux comme ingrédient dans ce fichu chaudron ?


	99. béatitude

**PROMPT : béatitude**

* * *

\- Allez Severus ! Je ne vous demande pas une expression de totale béatitude, mais vous pourriez sourire de temps à autre.

\- Minerva. Je ne vous conseille pas sur la façon de gérer vos boules de poils, alors laissez mon expression tranquille.

\- Mais vous effrayez les élèves Severus !

\- C'est le but. Au moins, dans ma classe, ils ne s'agitent pas en tous sens et écoutent ce que je dis. La plupart en tous cas, il reste toujours des cas désespérés. La discipline est essentielle dans un cours aussi précis que le mien.

\- Vous êtes tellement borné !

\- Je prends ça comme un compliment.


	100. rouge

**PROMPT : rouge**

* * *

Ginny était rouge de colère. Depuis qu'elle avait été surprise à verser un philtre d'amour dans le verre de Harry, elle enchaînait les retenues - avec Rusard ou Rogue. Ils ne lui laissaient aucun répit, et elle était sous étroite surveillance.

Pire encore, ses parents avaient été prévenus, et elle avait dû s'expliquer. Quelques larmes et des lamentations avaient suffi à attendrir sa mère, mais elle avait surpris le regard méfiant de son père et elle savait qu'elle devrait se tenir à carreaux…

Pour autant, elle ne renonçait pas à devenir la future Madame Potter. Elle voulait être riche et respectée.


	101. souvenirs

**PROMPT : souvenirs**

* * *

Harry soupira. Depuis le début de la journée, il errait d'un point à un autre de Poudlard, en se faisant la réflexion que le château était plein de souvenirs. Des souvenirs heureux, d'autres moins.

Il avait vécu le meilleur et le pire de sa vie à Poudlard pourtant, il s'y sentait parfaitement bien. Chez lui. C'était son foyer bien plus que n'importe quel endroit. Et l'idée même de quitter l'école prochainement lui serrait le cœur et le faisait suffoquer.

Il ne serait pas à la rue bien sûr. Il était riche. Mais… L'endroit qu'il choisirait ne serait pas son foyer.


	102. désir

**PROMPT : désir**

* * *

\- Tu n'as jamais eu le désir de partir loin d'ici et de changer totalement de vie ?

Harry haussa les épaules avant de jeter un bref regard à Drago.

\- Tant de fois que je ne peux pas les compter.

\- Pourquoi es-tu resté alors ?

\- Parce qu'ailleurs rien ne m'attendait. Ici j'ai des amis.

\- Mais tu aurais pu échapper à la guerre, à toute cette folie.

\- Je ne pouvais pas partir en sachant que j'étais le seul à pouvoir faire quelque chose. Chaque mort aurait été de ma faute, plus encore.

\- Potter… Rien n'est de ta faute. Tu n'y es pour rien.


	103. éblouissement

**PROMPT : éblouissement**

* * *

Madame Bibine était furieuse. Les mains sur les hanches, elle toisait du regard un petit groupe de Poufsouffle.

\- Utiliser un sort d'éblouissement pendant un match de Quidditch ! Je n'ai jamais vu ça !

Le petit groupe d'élève détourna le regard tandis qu'elle continuait de se plaindre vigoureusement de leur conduite inqualifiable.

L'un des élèves leva soudain la tête.

\- Mais c'était juste des Serpentard !

Madame Bibine ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer. Puis elle explosa de fureur.

\- Retenue pendant un mois et cinquante points en moins pour Poufsouffle. Sans compter que votre équipe sera immédiatement disqualifiée pour la coupe de Quidditch.


	104. chute

**PROMPT : chute**

* * *

Depuis la chute de Voldemort, Harry n'avait pas eu un instant de répit. Il était sollicité de toutes parts, et loin de profiter de la liberté qu'il aurait dû savourer, il avait l'impression d'être encore plus oppressé.

Il était régulièrement dérangé pendant les cours, et il détestait être la cible de tous les regards.

Lorsque la porte s'ouvrit pendant le cours de potions, Harry se raidit. D'autant plus que c'était Skeeter.

Severus Rogue leva les yeux vers elle et lui ordonna froidement de ne pas déranger son cours. Elle essaya de protester, mais elle fut rapidement éconduite.

Harry soupira.

\- Merci.


	105. la forêt interdite

**PROMPT : la forêt interdite**

* * *

Poudlard bruissait de rumeurs dès le petit déjeuner. Un élève de première année s'était perdu dans la forêt interdite.

Harry quitta la Grande Salle sans un mot avec l'intention d'aller le chercher immédiatement. Il savait mieux que personne que l'endroit était dangereux…

Il songea qu'à chaque moment où il avait été dans cette fichue forêt, il aurait aimé être accompagné de quelqu'un de plus vieux, de plus expérimenté. Sans compter que maintenant, il commençait à connaître les lieux parfaitement.

Sans marquer une seule hésitation il emprunta le chemin sombre qui s'enfonçait dans le sous-bois, et avança d'un air décidé.


	106. enthousiaste

**PROMPT : enthousiaste**

* * *

Drago n'était pas vraiment enthousiaste à l'idée de se rendre à une retenue avec son parrain. Il avait été surpris par la Directrice en personne en train de se battre avec un fichu Gryffondor, et il n'avait pas pu échapper à la sanction.

Cependant, si à une époque il se serait battu contre Potter, puisqu'ils étaient rivaux et pensaient se détester cordialement, cette fois, il s'était battu pour Potter. Cerise sur le gâteau, il s'était battu contre un Weasley, se débrouillant pour lui faire ravaler ses insultes incessantes envers le Sauveur du monde Sorcier.

Et il était prêt à recommencer.


	107. bête

**PROMPT : bête**

* * *

\- Ne sois pas bête Potter, tu n'es pas un monstre.

Harry sursauta et essuya rapidement son visage mouillé de larmes. Ron avait pris un plaisir malsain à raconter à tout le monde comment il avait été traité chez les moldus par sa propre famille.

Drago semblait choqué et furieux. Malgré son coeur lourd, Harry ricana.

\- A une époque, tu aurais été d'accord.

\- A une époque, j'aurais tout fait pour t'embêter. Tu n'es pas un monstre et mon avis est bien plus crédible que celui d'un troupeau de moldus idiots.

\- Ce n'est pas ça. C'est la trahison qui me fait mal.


	108. câlin

**PROMPT : câlin**

* * *

\- Besoin d'un câlin, Potter ?

Le ton était moqueur, comme avant. Mais les yeux couleur d'orage étaient inquiets, sincères. Harry ne répondit pas, froissant la Gazette du Sorcier entre ses doigts. Rita Skeeter, furieuse d'avoir été éconduite, avait sorti une édition spéciale sur sa vie. La mort de ses parents, son enfance malheureuse, les essais de Voldemort de le tuer… Tout y était. Légèrement déformé bien entendu.

Harry fixa les yeux de Drago, et une communication silencieuse sembla passer entre eux. Étrangement, Harry se sentit d'un coup beaucoup mieux,, moins seul.

Drago eut un petit sourire en coin, fier de lui.


	109. le calmar géant

**PROMPT : le calmar géant**

* * *

\- Si tu ne veux pas rejoindre le calmar géant, je te conseille de t'écarter de mon chemin, Weasmoche.

Ron ricana, pas vraiment impressionné par Drago, et leva sa baguette dans l'intention manifeste de l'attaquer.

\- Pas de témoins, le moment idéal pour me débarrasser d'un parasite tel que toi !

Drago pinça les lèvres, plus inquiet qu'il ne voulait l'admettre. La lueur de folie qui dansait dans les yeux du rouquin face à lui ne lui disait rien qui vaille.

Soudain, Ron glapit et se retourna brusquement, alors qu'il venait d'être touché d'un maléfice cuisant.

Hermione le fixait, telle une vengeresse furieuse.


	110. Méfait

**PROMPT : méfait**

* * *

\- Méfait accompli.

Avec satisfaction, Harry regarda le parchemin redevenir vierge. Drago, les sourcils froncés, observait l'objet.

\- Ainsi c'est comme ça que tu as toujours fait pour te promener en toute impunité dans les couloirs de Poudlard sans jamais te faire prendre ?

Harry ricana.

\- Pour ça et pour te suivre. L'année où…

Harry se tut brusquement, se mordant la langue, s'en voulant d'avoir amené le sujet dans la conversation. Drago se tendit soudain.

\- L'année où j'ai pris la marque.

Harry baissa la tête.

\- Je suis désolé Malefoy.

\- De quoi ? De mes erreurs ? De mes mauvais choix ? De ce que j'ai fait ?


	111. miséricorde

**PROMPT : miséricorde**

* * *

\- Vous pourriez faire preuve de miséricorde, Severus.

Minerva avait les lèvres pincées, mécontente. Elle détestait avoir à demander un traitement de faveur pour un de ses élèves, puisqu'habituellement, elle refusait toute mansuétude. Mais Molly Weasley lui avait demandé d'intervenir, et elle avait plié.

Severus grogna, agacé.

\- Hors de question. Cette petite peste mériterait Azkaban et elle n'y a échappé que parce qu'elle est une Weasley.

\- Severus, vous dramatisez. Ce n'est pas…

\- Dois-je vous rappeler, Minerva, que tenter de faire ingérer un filtre d'amour à quelqu'un est strictement interdit par nos lois ? Pourquoi Miss Weasley aurait un traitement de faveur ?


	112. m'épouser

**PROMPT : m'épouser**

* * *

\- Harry devait m'épouser !

Ginny était furieuse, et elle allait et venait dans la salle commune des Gryffondor. Son frère la regardait un air maussade plaqué sur le visage.

Leur mère était intervenue pour lever les retenues données par Rogue, mais le maître des potions n'avait pas plié. Aussi, Molly, furieuse, avait exigé de ses enfants qu'ils ne fassent plus de vagues.

Ginny cependant était décidée à aller jusqu'au bout pour obtenir ce qu'elle voulait, quelles qu'en soient les conséquences.

\- Je te jure que d'ici la fin de l'année, je deviendrais Madame Potter. Il finira par se rendre compte de l'évidence.


	113. rugueux

**PROMPT : rugueux**

* * *

\- Weasley, si vous réfléchissiez un peu vous sauriez qu'il faut utiliser le côté rugueux de la râpe pour réduire votre corne de bicorne en poudre.

Ron rougit furieusement alors que les ricanements s'élevaient discrètement dans la salle. Rogue le regardait d'un air mauvais, et ne semblait pas décidé à cesser sa surveillance.

A côté de Drago, Harry continuait de travailler, indifférent à celui qui avait été son meilleur ami.

\- Sale magemort.

Les mots avaient été murmurés par Ron mais claquèrent dans le silence soudain comme un coup de feu. Rogue se figea et plissa les yeux.

\- Sortez d'ici immédiatement, Weasley.


	114. serment

**PROMPT : serment**

* * *

\- Les serments inviolables ne sont pas à prendre à la légère.

Le professeur Flitwick avait un air inhabituellement grave. Il observa ses élèves et soupira.

\- S'il est brisé, un serment inviolable peut conduire à la mort de celui qui l'a réalisé. Il nécessite la présence d'un enchaîneur et des deux sorciers qui prêtent serment. L'enchaîneur est celui qui lance le sort, et qui lie les deux sorciers selon les conditions qu'ils ont définies. Si le sorcier qui prête serment ne respecte pas sa promesse, la magie lui ôte la vie.

\- Est-il possible de se défaire d'un serment inviolable, Professeur ?


	115. moldu

**PROMPT : moldu**

* * *

\- Professeur Flitwick ? Un moldu peut il faire un serment inviolable avec un sorcier ?

Le petit homme haussa un sourcil surpris à la question de Harry. Il réfléchit avant de répondre.

\- Absolument pas, Monsieur Potter. Les sorciers sont enchaînés sur leur magie. Un serment inviolable ne fonctionnerait pas sur un moldu, il n'aurait aucune obligation à en respecter les termes.

Harry hocha la tête avec un léger sourire. Il était particulièrement intéressé par le sujet, puisqu'il savait que Severus Rogue avait fait un serment inviolable avec Narcissa Malefoy. Il ne savait pas les termes exacts, mais il brûlait d'en savoir plus.


	116. premier jour

**PROMPT : premier jour**

* * *

\- Ton parrain a conclu un serment sorcier avec ta mère.

Drago sursauta et fronça les sourcils.

\- Depuis quand es-tu au courant, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Probablement depuis le premier jour. J'ai accidentellement vu ses souvenirs lors de nos leçons d'occlumentie.

Drago pinça les lèvres, visiblement mécontent. Harry soupira avant de poser la question qui lui brûlait les lèvres.

\- Tu n'étais pas au courant ?

\- A ton avis ? Sais-tu quels étaient les termes de ce serment ?

\- Non. Et Rogue n'est pas spécialement loquace !

Drago le coupa brusquement.

\- C'est pour ça que tu as posé autant de questions à Flitwick !


	117. discours

**PROMPT : discours**

* * *

\- Epargne-moi tes beaux discours Severus. Je sais que tu as conclu un serment inviolable avec ma mère et je veux savoir quels en étaient les termes exacts.

Severus grogna une réponse inintelligible, avant de questionner son filleul.

\- Qui t'a parlé de ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules.

\- Potter.

\- Ce fichu Gryffondor qui fourre toujours son nez partout. Je vais…

\- Tu ne vas rien du tout ! Il a eu raison de m'en parler ! Pourquoi tu as fait ça, pourquoi tu as mis ta vie en danger ?

Severus le dévisagea de son regard noir comme l'obsidienne.

\- Pour te sauver la vie justement !


	118. magnifique

**PROMPT : magnifique**

* * *

\- C'est magnifique.

Harry avait soufflé ces mots, regardant avec émerveillement le château de Poudlard illuminé de milliers de bougies.

Drago souriait, fier de lui. Il s'était douté que le spectacle plairait au Gryffondor. Il se fit la réflexion que le Sauveur ressemblait davantage à un gosse avec ses yeux verts écarquillés et son large sourire plutôt qu'à un jeune homme majeur…

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'avais jamais vu l'école comme ça ?

Harry gloussa, amusé.

\- Bien sûr que si. Mais je ne m'en lasse jamais !

Drago le dévisagea en secouant doucement la tête, légèrement grimaçant.

\- Fichu Gryffondor trop sentimental !


	119. musique

**PROMPT : musique**

* * *

Harry et Hermione échangèrent un regard horrifié en passant devant l'antre de Rusard, et ils pressèrent le pas pour ne pas tomber par hasard sur le cracmol.

Avec un rire dans la voix, Harry soupira.

\- Je sais que la musique adoucit les mœurs, mais là…

Hermione eut un petit sourire amusé.

\- Celestina Moldubec en boucle en permanence. C'est une torture efficace pour ceux qui se retrouvent en retenue avec lui. Au moins… ils éviteront de se faire prendre de nouveau.

Harry étouffa un rire nerveux.

\- Je deviendrais rapidement fou avec ce truc en permanence dans la tête. C'est totalement inhumain !


	120. doux

**PROMPT : doux**

* * *

Il faisait doux en cette soirée, et Harry n'avait pu résister d'en profiter. Il était monté dans la tour d'Astronomie et il observait le parc de Poudlard, sentant une légère brise ébouriffer ses cheveux.

Il pensait qu'il ne se remettrait pas de la guerre et il se remettait peu à peu.

Il pensait qu'il ne se relèverait pas de la trahison de Ron et Ginny, et pourtant, il ne pensait plus aux Weasley.

Et surtout, il pensait qu'il ne pourrait jamais être cordial avec Drago Malefoy et à sa grande surprise, ils étaient en train de devenir amis, tout doucement.


	121. broyage

**PROMPT : broyage**

* * *

\- Le broyage de vos racines est trop grossier Potter. Malefoy va vous montrer.

Le silence lourd et soudain dans la salle fit grogner Harry et ricaner Drago. Severus Rogue pour sa part soupira bruyamment.

\- Quelqu'un veut peut-être remettre en cause mon autorité ?

Sa voix doucereuse fit des miracles et chaque élève baissa le nez sur son chaudron tandis que Drago laissait échapper un léger ricanement.

Harry se pencha vers lui pour l'observer manipuler ses racines, et il en profita pour lui donner un coup de coude sous la table, le plus discrètement possible.

\- Pas la peine d'en rajouter, Malefoy.


	122. Retourneur de temps

**PROMPT : Retourneur de temps**

* * *

\- Hermione, tu as encore ton Retourneur de temps ?

La jeune fille leva le nez de la pile de parchemins qu'elle était en train de lire et plissa les yeux, suspicieuse.

\- Pour quelle raison me poses-tu cette question ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire qu'il espérait innocent et haussa les épaules.

\- Hum… Par curiosité ?

\- Harry ?

Le jeune homme fit une légère grimace avant d'avouer.

\- Je voudrais juste être certain qu'il soit en sécurité. Voldemort est mort, et j'aime assez ne plus me battre avec Malefoy. Je détesterai que les choses ne changent.

\- Oh vraiment ? Sois tranquille, Harry, il est en sécurité.


	123. le mal

**PROMPT : Le mal**

* * *

\- Monsieur Potter ? Si vous nous parliez de votre rencontre avec… vous-savez-qui ?

Harry jeta un regard noir à l'employé du Ministère et croisa le regard désolé d'Hermione. Il accrocha les prunelles orageuses de Drago, qui semblait furieux.

Puis il soupira et répondit sèchement.

\- C'était le mal à l'état pur. Il n'y a pas besoin de dire quoi que ce soit de plus à son sujet. Et vous pouvez prononcer son nom, Voldemort.

L'homme tressaillit et se dandina. Il allait prendre de nouveau la parole mais Severus intervint.

\- Je pense que vous avez suffisamment perturbé cette classe. C'est terminé maintenant.


	124. mensonges

**PROMPT : mensonges**

* * *

\- Tu devrais lui dire, Drago. Il a horreur des mensonges.

\- Me dire quoi ?

Drago et Pansy sursautèrent et Drago se passa la main sur le visage, nerveusement. Puis, le Serpentard tendit un parchemin à Harry et détourna le regard.

Harry fronça les sourcils, et grogna de colère.

\- Je vais…

\- Rien du tout, Potter.

\- Mais c'est du chantage, il te menace clairement !

Drago lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Avec toi pour me protéger, je ne risque rien.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, avec un léger sourire. Cependant il se jura d'intervenir pour calmer les ardeurs de Ron, apprenti maître-chanteur.


	125. bureau

**PROMPT : bureau**

* * *

Ron était dans le bureau de Minerva MacGonagall, l'air arrogant. Il était persuadé qu'il ne risquait rien : après tout, il était un héros de guerre. La Directrice le fixait, les lèvres pincées, clairement mécontente.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Votre comportement est inacceptable. Je vous ai à l'oeil et au moindre écart de votre part, vous serez renvoyé de Poudlard. Vos parents sont prévenus et sont particulièrement mécontents.

Ron ouvrit la bouche, rouge de colère mais Minerva le coupa.

\- Tous les élèves de cette école seront traité de la même façon, Monsieur Weasley. Inutile de chercher à mettre en avant le passé désormais.


	126. moment

**PROMPT : moment**

* * *

Pansy se planta devant Harry, le visage fermé, le dos raide d'appréhension.

\- Potter. Le moment est venu d'enterrer la hache de guerre non ?

Harry eut un léger sourire et hocha la tête.

\- Qu'est ce que tu proposes, Parkinson ?

Pansy soupira avant de hausser les épaules.

\- J'en sais rien, je n'ai jamais fait ça avant. Mais Drago t'apprécie et il est mon ami. Je suppose que je ne serais pas la seule Serpentard à vouloir faire la paix avec toi…

\- Ce n'est pas un problème. Je serais ravi d'élargir mon cercle d'amis…

Pansy écarquilla les yeux, stupéfaite. Elle bégaya, hésitante.

\- Amis ?


	127. gâteau d'anniversaire

**PROMPT : gâteau d'anniversaire**

* * *

\- C'est Hagrid qui m'a offert mon premier gâteau d'anniversaire.

Drago leva un sourcil, surpris de la confidence soudaine. Ils étaient dans la tour d'Astronomie, siège de tant de mauvais souvenirs.

\- Mais… Les moldus ne fêtent pas les anniversaires ? Je croyais…

\- Oh si. Bien sûr que si. Juste pas le mien. Je ne pouvais que rêver d'avoir un jour le même style de gâteau que mon cousin.

Le Serpentard soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je pensais que tu avais eu une enfance dorée. Tout le monde le pensais.

Amer, Harry ferma un instant les yeux.

\- Tout le monde avait tort alors.


	128. collier

**PROMPT : collier**

* * *

Pansy observa un instant Hermione, assise dans la bibliothèque comme à son habitude, puis elle s'approcha d'un pas décidé avant de s'installer face à elle. Elle se mit à tripoter nerveusement son collier sous le regard de la Gryffondor avant de se décider à parler.

\- Tu es amie avec Potter.

Hermione leva un sourcil intrigué face à l'évidence. Pansy soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Je suis l'amie de Drago. Et Potter et Drago sont… de plus en plus proches. Alors… Je te propose de faire connaissance ?

La lionne gloussa et hocha la tête.

\- C'est une excellente idée. Appelle moi Hermione.


	129. pardonné

**PROMPT : pardonné**

* * *

\- J'ai été stupide, n'est-ce-pas ?

\- Tu es pardonné, Malefoy. Tu n'avais pas forcément le choix. Nous étions des enfants.

Drago soupira et leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Saint Potter. Toujours prêt à pardonner les fautes.

Harry ricana, nullement vexé.

\- Pas toujours. Je sais juste faire la part des choses. Et tout le monde a le droit a une seconde chance.

Le silence retomba entre eux, apaisant. Ils se plongèrent dans leurs pensées, chacun se souvenant du passé, de leur passé commun et de leurs affrontements. C'était une autre vie, et maintenant, ils découvraient une nouvelle façon de se côtoyer.


	130. divination

**PROMPT : divination**

* * *

Hermione se laissa tomber face à Harry dans la salle commune des Gryffondor.

\- Tu n'as pas Divination à cette heure ?

\- J'y vais pas.

Hermione fronça les sourcils, mécontente mais Harry grogna.

\- Ne t'avise pas de me faire la leçon alors que tu as toi-même abandonné cette matière !

Hermione eut l'air vaguement gênée mais elle repoussa l'argument.

\- J'ai eu l'autorisation de Dumbledore.

\- Je ne retournerais pas dans un cours où une espèce de folle m'annonce ma mort à chaque fois. Mort violente et inventive au passage. Sa dernière invention ? Piétiné par un hippogriffe ! Je vais finir par l'attaquer de rage !


	131. fraise

**PROMPT : fraise**

* * *

Voyant de l'agitation à la table Serpentard, Harry fit léviter d'un air absent un pot de confiture de fraise qui se posa juste devant Drago. Ce dernier leva un sourcil surpris auquel Harry répondit par un clin d'oeil.

Hermione se pencha vivement vers son ami.

\- Harry ! C'était quoi, ça ?

\- Quoi ?

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel. Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Malefoy râlait parce qu'il n'avait plus de confiture de fraise, il ne mange que ça le matin.

Hermione ouvrit et referma la bouche à plusieurs reprises, avant de chuchoter.

\- Comment tu sais…

Puis elle s'interrompit.

\- Non. Laisse tomber !


	132. caché

**PROMPT : caché**

* * *

\- Potter, tu crois que nous devrions rester cachés pour… discuter ?

Harr fronça les sourcils.

\- Pourquoi ? Ça te gêne d'être vu avec moi ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Tu es le Sauveur, je suis… Je porte la marque des ténèbres. Tu risques de t'attirer des problèmes, regarde la réaction de la belette.

\- Le problème de Ron n'est pas ma relation avec toi. C'est la jalousie. Quand aux autres, qu'ils osent dire quoi que ce soit. Toi, tu m'as sauvé la vie malgré la marque. Eux n'ont jamais rien fait pour moi !

\- Potter…

\- Je n'ai absolument pas honte de rester près de toi.


	133. ensoleillement

**PROMPT : ensoleillement**

* * *

\- La lewisie a besoin d'un ensoleillement particulier.

Hermione souriait aux mots de Neville tandis que Harry soupirait.

\- Je te fais totalement confiance sur ce point, Neville. C'est toi le génie en botanique.

Le Gryffondor s'empourpra violemment et bafouilla un peu avant de se taire, tête baissée. Hermione donna un coup de coude à Harry, l'air mécontent.

Ce n'était un secret pour personne que Neville était un garçon timide n'aimant pas être complimenté ouvertement. Hermione lui prit le bras pour s'éloigner de Harry.

\- Neville ? Vas-tu participer à la création du jardin du professeur Chourave ? Pour cultiver les ingrédients de potion ?


	134. lèvres

**PROMPT : lèvres**

* * *

Les lèvres de Minerva MacGonagall bougeaient, mais Harry n'entendait plus ce qu'elle disait. Lorsqu'il avait été convoqué, il avait pensé à une autre lubie du Ministère, à un autre moyen de le tourmenter.

Mais c'est une Minerva fébrile qui l'avait accueilli et l'écossaise avait pris de nombreuses précautions pour lui annoncer la nouvelle : un langue de plomb avait trouvé un parchemin ancien sur l'arche du département des Mystères. L'arche qui lui avait pris Sirius.

S'il avait compris les explications de la directrice, il y avait une très faible chance que Sirius soit vivant. Après tout ce temps. Harry haleta, choqué.


	135. grenouille en chocolat

**PROMPT : grenouilles en chocolat**

* * *

Harry ouvrit l'emballage de la friandise d'un coup sec, et la grenouille en chocolat bondit. Le jeune homme l'attrapa au vol, et commença à la grignoter.

Drago à ses côté récupéra l'emballage et gloussa en voyant la carte à collectionner.

\- Tu es tombé sur ta propre carte, Potter.

Harry soupira puis grogna.

\- Comme s'ils étaient obligés de mettre ma foutue photo sur ces cartes. Comme si je le méritais.

Drago redevint instantanément sérieux.

\- Potter. Tu nous as tous sauvé. Le monde magique te sera toujours reconnaissant de ce que tu as sacrifié pour… Enfin. Tu vois. Tu es un héros.


	136. Trop tard

**PROMPT : trop tard**

* * *

Molly Weasley était venue à Poudlard voir Harry.

\- Harry, mon chéri, tu crois que tu pourrais pardonner à mes idiots d'enfants ?

Le Sauveur soupira.

\- Je suis désolé Molly, mais c'est trop tard. Je ne peux pas oublier tout ce qui a été dit.

\- Harry… Tu fais partie de la famille.

Harry se tendit et son visage perdit toute expression. Il se doutait que Molly allait plaider pour ses enfants, bien sûr…

\- C'est pour ça que je n'ai pas insisté pour que Ginny soit arrêtée quand elle a tenté de me droguer au philtre d'amour. Je ne peux rien de plus.


	137. pixie

**PROMPT : pixie**

* * *

Un bruit de verre brisé résonna dans les cachots, et tout le monde se figea, attendant la réaction de Severus Rogue. Ce dernier, yeux plissés, fondit sur sa proie.

\- Savez-vous quelle est la valeur de la poudre de pixie ? Inestimable, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron devint violacé, semblant prêt à exploser. Cependant, la fureur du maître des potions était suffisante pour l'obliger à se contenir.

\- Vous viendrez en retenue ce soir. Et jusqu'à nouvel ordre.

Ron serra les poings et baissa la tête, comme vaincu, tandis que Severus l'observait avec attention, attendant la moindre erreur du rouquin pour fondre sur lui.


	138. pluie

**PROMPT : pluie**

* * *

La pluie tombait sur l'Ecosse, froide et triste. Harry regardait par la fenêtre, soupirant de temps à autre. Il avait prévu d'aller voler un peu, et même si les gouttes d'eau ne l'effrayaient pas, le temps était trop mauvais pour que le vol soit un plaisir.

Par ce temps, les gouttes devenaient des grains de sable sous l'effet de la vitesse, et rapidement, le froid crispait les muscles. Ce qui commençait comme un agréable passe-temps devenait rapidement une séance de torture.

Harry soupira de nouveau, cherchant une activité qui pourrait l'aider à se changer les idées, à se détendre.


	139. chuchote

**PROMPT : chuchote**

* * *

\- Hermione ! J'ai besoin de ton aide.

La lionne fronça les sourcils et fusilla son meilleur ami du regard.

\- Chuchote au lieu de hurler Harry ! Nous sommes dans une bibliothèque, pas sur un terrain de Quidditch !

L'oeil rond, Harry dévisagea son amie qui semblait de très mauvaise humeur. Hermione ne lui avait jamais parlé ainsi, réservant habituellement sa colère pour Ron, même lorsqu'ils étaient encore amis. Prudemment, il s'installa face à la jeune fille.

\- Pardon Hermione. C'est juste que…

Hermione balaya ses explications d'un geste de la main, lui offrant un léger sourire.

\- Je suis un peu stressée. Que veux-tu ?


	140. Sainte Mangouste

**PROMPT : Sainte Mangouste**

* * *

L'attaque était venue de nulle part. Un sort inconnu avait fusé sur Harry alors qu'il se rendait aux serres de botanique, et il ne devait qu'à la chance de l'avoir évité. A ses côtés, Drago était blême.

\- Tu as de la chance de ne pas te retrouver à Sainte Mangouste. Ou pire.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je pensais qu'après avoir tué Voldemort je serais tranquille, il faut croire que je me suis trompé.

\- Mais… Tu prends ça comme ça ? Aussi… décontracté ?

\- Malefoy. Que je hurle et me lamente ne changera rien. Il faut croire que j'ai un peu trop l'habitude…


	141. inconnu

**PROMPT : inconnu**

* * *

Hermione, l'air gênée, s'installa aux côtés de Harry.

\- Je peux te parler de quelque chose, Harry ?

Surpris, Harry observa son amie et nota son agitation.

\- Bien sûr ! Tu peux tout me dire.

La lionne soupira puis se pencha vers lui, chuchotant presque.

\- Un inconnu m'envoie des messages.

Harry se figea puis serra les poings.

\- Il t'insulte ou te menace ?

Hermione se redressa vivement.

\- Quoi ? Non ! Au contraire même ! C'est… Ce sont des messages tellement romantiques !

Harry secoua la tête et nota la rougeur qui avait envahi les joues de son amie.

\- Et tu as besoin de moi pour le trouver ?


	142. festin

**PROMPT : festin**

* * *

\- Les repas à Poudlard ont toujours été un festin.

Harry hocha la tête en se servant une bonne part de tarte à la mélasse. Puis il répondit à Hermione d'un air distrait.

\- Je n'avais jamais pu manger à ma faim comme ici avant.

Autour d'eux le silence se fit. Beaucoup savaient que Harry n'avait pas eu une enfance heureuse, Ron avait dévoilé qu'il avait été maltraité, mais personne n'avait saisi à quel point les choses avaient été difficiles pour le jeune homme.

Se rendant compte de l'attention qui lui était portée, Harry marmonna et se leva pour quitter la salle.


	143. frisson

**PROMPT : frisson**

* * *

Un frisson parcourut l'échine de Drago Malefoy lorsqu'un coup de vent le frappa. Il était en haut de la tour d'astronomie, pensif, observant le parc de Poudlard baigné par la lueur blafarde de la nuit.

Soudain, il sentit quelqu'un arriver derrière lui et une cape fourrée fut déposée sur ses épaules, l'entourant d'un cocon de chaleur agréable.

Il n'eut pas besoin de se retourner pour savoir de qui il s'agissait. Il avait reconnu sa démarche et son odeur.

\- Merci Potter.

Il imagina sans peine le rictus gêné du Gryffondor. Il entendit son soupir.

\- Mauvaise nuit Malefoy ?

\- Trop de cauchemars, oui.


	144. heureux

**PROMPT : heureux**

* * *

\- Il est heureux pour vous que la guerre soit terminée, n'est-ce-pas, Professeur Rogue ?

Severus se crispa à la voix mielleuse de Rita Skeeter, qui rôdait une fois de plus dans les couloirs de Poudlard.

\- Skeeter ! Il me semble que vous n'avez rien à faire ici !

L'insupportable journaliste eut un sourire mielleux et s'approcha lentement du maître des potions, envahissant son espace vital. Elle ronronna doucement.

\- Voyons mon cher. Nous pourrions faire connaissance, non ? Je suis certaine que vous avez plein de choses à raconter.

Le regard noir, Severus la bouscula sèchement.

\- Je vous conseille de quitter Poudlard immédiatement.


	145. baguette

**PROMPT : baguette**

* * *

Hermione leva sa baguette et exécuta le sortilège demandé par le professeur Flitwick à la perfection comme à son habitude.

Elle donna un coup de coude à Harry, qui était trop occupé à discuter avec Malefoy pour travailler. Théodore Nott gloussa et lui murmura quelques mots.

\- Cherche pas, ils sont tous les deux ailleurs. J'ai déjà essayé d'attirer l'attention de Drago, sans succès.

Hermione soupira d'un air agacé mais un léger sourire fleurit sur ses lèvres malgré elle.

\- Ils ne font pas dans la demi-mesure. Passer d'ennemis à … ça.

Théo réprima un rire et secoua la tête, clairement amusé.


	146. animaux

**PROMPT : animaux**

* * *

\- Tu aimes les animaux, Malefoy ?

Le blond haussa les épaules.

\- Oui. Je suppose.

\- Pourquoi tu n'as jamais eu de familier alors ?

Un voile de tristesse passa dans le regard gris.

\- Au départ mes parents ne voulaient pas, ils avaient peur que je ne sache pas m'en occuper seul. Puis après… il y avait… Enfin au Manoir avec le serpent c'était… dangereux.

Harry posa une main compatissante sur son épaule et lui sourit.

\- Il est toujours temps. Je te vois bien avec un chat, aussi prétentieux que toi.

Drago montra les dents, mais désormais une lueur d'amusement passait dans ses yeux.


	147. trahison

**PROMPT : trahison**

* * *

Ron bouscula Harry en passant dans le couloir, le regard mauvais.

\- C'est un acte de trahison que d'aider des Mangemorts.

Le regard émeraude s'assombrit et Harry regretta que Ron soit si borné.

\- Je ne vois pas de Mangemorts ici. Mais je vois un sacré idiot incapable de grandir.

Ron retroussa les lèvres en une grimace coléreuse et il leva sa baguette, menaçant. Harry ne bougea pas, ne fit même pas mine de se défendre. Mais avant que les choses ne s'enveniment, la Directrice avança vers eux. En voyant Ron en position d'attaque, elle fronça les sourcils, clairement mécontente.

\- Monsieur Weasley !


	148. puzzle

**PROMPT : puzzle**

* * *

Drago s'avança vers Harry et Hermione, entouré de ses amis.

\- Potter ? Tu es au courant qu'un groupe d'Auror va venir à Poudlard ?

Harry secoua la tête, visiblement mécontent.

\- Ignore-les.

\- Mon père m'a écrit pour me mettre en garde. La dernière personne qu'ils ont arrêté a terminé sous forme de puzzle à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione plaqua sa main sur sa bouche et Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Restez avec nous.

Drago grogna, agacé.

\- Sérieusement ? C'est…

Mais Théodore le coupa.

\- Merci. On accepte, bien évidemment. Drago proteste pour la forme, puisqu'il n'a assurément pas envie de finir à Sainte Mangouste.

Hermione gloussa.


	149. arbre

**PROMPT : arbre**

* * *

\- Pourquoi les arbres de la forêt interdite ont l'air si… menaçants ?

\- Sérieusement Potter ? Il y a un sortilège pour repousser les élèves ! A chaque rentrée nous sommes prévenus que c'est dangereux…

Harry haussa les épaules, légèrement amusé.

\- Il ne doit pas bien fonctionner, leur sortilège. Je me suis retrouvé tellement souvent dans cette fichue forêt que je commence à bien la connaître.

Drago soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Parfois je me demande si tu ne fais pas exprès, Potter. A croire que tu adores te mettre en danger et braver les interdits ! Tu n'as jamais trouvé cette fichue forêt effrayante ?


	150. imperfection

**PROMPT : imperfection**

* * *

\- Avant toute chose, vérifiez qu'elle n'a aucune imperfection.

Le regard morne, la classe de Gryffondor - Serpentard regardait Trewlanney montrer une boule de cristal parfaitement transparente. Elle déblatérait depuis le début du cours sur la façon de voir l'avenir dans le cristal.

Harry soupirait de temps à autre, attendant le moment fatidique où cette vieille folle lui prédirait sa mort - probablement violente et tragique.

Un coup d'oeil sur Ron lui fit comprendre que le rouquin attendait la même chose : il était bien placé pour savoir que Harry détestait être sous le feu des projecteurs et détestait les lubies morbides de Trewlanney.


	151. phobie

**PROMPT : phobie**

* * *

\- Aucune phobie, Potter ?

\- Malefoy, j'ai été la cible d'un mage noir déséquilibré. J'ai fait face à un troll, à un cerbère, à un basilic géant, à des acromentules, à un loup garou et j'en passe. Sur la quantité, je peux juste te dire que je déteste particulièrement les Détraqueurs. Mais rien au point de me faire perdre le contrôle.

Drago le regarda en secouant la tête, l'air perturbé.

\- Ce n'était pas des rumeurs alors ? Tout ce qui se disait chaque année quand tu te retrouvais à l'infirmerie pour une durée plus ou moins longue… C'était vrai ?

Harry haussa les épaules.


	152. pomme

**PROMPT : pomme**

* * *

Luna avait donné rendez-vous à Harry à l'orée de la forêt interdite, et elle lui avait demandé d'apporter des pommes.

Harry n'avait pas discuté et il avait obéi à la blondinette. Luna était étrange, mais il savait que les explications viendraient en temps voulu.

Aussi lorsqu'il arriva et qu'il vit la jeune fille nourrir les sombrals, il comprit la raison de sa demande étrange et il gloussa, amusé.

Il s'approcha des étranges créatures, tout doucement et tendit au premier qu'il rencontra un fruit.

Il imita les gestes doux de Luna, et il se rendit compte que c'était étrangement apaisant.


	153. étranger

**PROMPT : étranger**

* * *

Harry avait passé la nuit éveillé, à réfléchir. La veille, Ron l'avait bousculé violemment en passant près de lui, et même s'il avait admis qu'il avait bel et bien perdu son ami, le jeune homme se demandait comment ils avaient pu devenir des étrangers à ce point.

Ils avaient tellement partagé de choses, que Harry ressentait une pointe de nostalgie, mêlée à une colère diffuse. Il ne comprenait pas la jalousie de Ron. Lui, il pourrait donner tout ce qu'il possédait juste pour pouvoir serrer ses parents adorés dans ses bras. Pour avoir une famille, qui serait près de lui.


	154. réminiscence

**PROMPT : réminiscence**

* * *

Ce n'avait été qu'un souvenir, une réminiscence du passé. Harry s'éveilla, haletant et en sueur, après un cauchemar particulièrement réaliste.

Il lui fallut un long moment pour se rendre compte que tout était terminé. La guerre, sa mission. Désormais il était libre. Libre de vivre comme il l'entendait, libre de faire ses propres choix.

Avec un soupir fatigué, le jeune homme se frotta le visage, grimaçant en se rappelant qu'il venait de revivre la mort tragique de Cédric Diggory.

Une vague de culpabilité l'assaillit, alors qu'il se souvenait que c'était lui qui avait insisté pour qu'ils prennent le trophée ensemble.


	155. fourmillements

**PROMPT : fourmillements**

* * *

Harry ouvrit les yeux à l'infirmerie. Il fronça les sourcils, perplexe. Madame Pomfresh se pencha au dessus de lui, l'air inquiet.

\- Tout va bien, Monsieur Potter ? Pas de fourmillements ?

\- Euh… Non ?

Voyant son air hésitant, l'infirmière soupira.

\- Votre camarade, Monsieur Longdubas a fait exploser son chaudron en potions. Vous avez été projeté. Fort heureusement, le professeur Rogue m'a assuré que vous n'auriez aucune séquelle permanente.

Harry essaya de se redresser mais Pomfresh fut plus rapide et elle le maintint couché d'une poigne de fer.

\- Hors de question. Vous allez rester quelques heures allongé, le temps que vous repreniez vos esprits.


	156. plume

**PROMPT : plume**

* * *

Avachi sur la table de la bibliothèque, Harry regardait d'un air désespéré sa plume et son parchemin encore vierge. Ils avaient un essai de potions à rendre et il n'avait pas encore écrit le moindre mot.

Il soupira profondément quand Drago s'installa face à lui.

\- En panne d'inspiration, Potter ?

Harry haussa les épaules, comme blasé.

\- Fichu devoir de potions.

Drago gloussa, visiblement amusé par la détresse de son vis à vis. Puis, il se leva et se pencha vers Harry.

\- Je suis certain que tu vas y arriver.

En partant, il déposa un lourd grimoire de potions poussiéreux devant Harry.


	157. force

**PROMPT : force**

* * *

Harry croisa Drago qui escortait un jeune Serpentard à l'infirmerie, le nez en sang.  
\- Malefoy, qu'est-ce qui… ?

Le Serpentard serra la mâchoire, en colère, avant de répondre.

\- Weaslette ne connait pas sa force. Elle lui a envoyé un cognard en pleine figure.

Harry soupira.

\- Tu veux que je lui parle ?

Drago grogna presque, ses yeux gris lançant des éclairs.

\- Non Potter. Je veux que tu restes à distance de cette tarée.

\- Mais…

Le blessé eut un sourire amusé malgré son nez blessé et visiblement douloureux.

\- C'est le jeu. La prochaine fois, je me méfierai un peu plus des cognards !


	158. table

**PROMPT : table**

* * *

L'ambiance était électrique à la table des Gryffondor. Leur maison avait perdu le match de Quidditch qui les opposait à Serpentard.

Beaucoup louchaient du côté de Harry, celui qui les avait menés à la victoire auparavant. Mais il restait indifférent à tout, mangeant tranquillement.

Il aimait toujours autant le Quidditch. Il aurait aimé participer de nouveau et s'opposer à Malefoy. Cependant, c'était une page du passé, et il ne comptait pas demander de traitement de faveur pour réintégrer l'équipe.

Avec un sourire nostalgique, Harry se souvint des matchs qu'il avait disputé et décida que le Quidditch était un bon souvenir.


	159. congelé

**PROMPT : congelé**

* * *

\- Je suis congelé.

Harry leva un sourcil amusé et secoua la tête en regardant Drago.

\- Tu es une chochotte, Malefoy ! Il ne fait pas si froid !

Le blond boudeur eut un soupir agacé.

\- Il ne fait peut être pas froid, mais l'eau du lac, elle, est glacée ! Viens donc t'y baigner si tu ne me crois pas…

\- Ça ira. Je garde un mauvais souvenir des bestioles qui vivent en profondeur, et j'évite de mettre les pieds dans un endroit où je ne peux pas voir le fond. Une règle de survie.

\- Toi ? Règle de survie ? Potter, tu n'es pas crédible !


	160. tâches de rousseur

**PROMPT : tâches de rousseur**

* * *

\- Hors de question que je reste au soleil, Potter ! Ça donne des tâches de rousseur.

Harry eut un sourire amusé et répondit, taquin.

\- Et alors ? C'est mignon les tâches de rousseur.

Le regard horrifié et furieux de Drago manqua de le faire s'étouffer de rire.

\- Tu plaisantes j'espère ? Je refuse de ressembler à la famille belette !

Harry laissa échapper un ricannement nerveux involontaire.

\- Je pense que tu peux profiter un peu du soleil et de la douceur du temps sans risquer que ta si précieuse peau ne soit tâchée.

\- Abruti de Gryffondor. De toutes façons, j'ai des devoirs à faire.


	161. reine

**PROMPT : reine**

* * *

\- Hermione, tu es la reine de la Bibliothèque !

La jeune fille leva les yeux au ciel en grommelant. Elle savait parfaitement que le compliment de Harry n'était qu'une façon de la détourner des reproches qu'elle allait lui faire.

Le jeune homme avait une fois de plus attendu le dernier moment pour préparer ses devoirs, et il avait eu besoin d'Hermione pour trouver les livres dont il avait besoin.

Après avoir protesté, la lionne avait fini par céder, non sans avoir protesté énergiquement. Harry lui avait servi son plus beau regard de chien battu pour l'attendrir, ce qui avait fonctionné parfaitement.


	162. temps

**PROMPT : temps**

* * *

\- Allez Potter ! On a pas le temps de traîner !

Harry leva les yeux au ciel et pressa légèrement le pas. Ils venaient de botanique et ils avaient cours de potions. Si Harry n'était pas pressé, Drago ne tenait pas à être en retard.

\- Tu crois que ton parrain m'en voudra si je… trouve une excuse pour ne pas aller à son cours ?

Drago lui lança un regard noir, et souffla légèrement.

\- Ne compte pas sur moi pour te couvrir. Si tu fais ça et qu'il me pose une question, je répondrais la vérité. A savoir que tu n'as aucune excuse.


	163. carrefour

**PROMPT : carrefour**

* * *

Harry avait l'impression d'être à un carrefour de sa vie. Quelques années auparavant, il pensait que son avenir était tout tracé.

Il avait voulu être Auror, avant la dernière bataille. Toutes les nuits où il ne parvenait pas à dormir, il imaginait son futur, se construisant une vie qu'il pensait parfaite.

Puis, il avait tué Voldemort. Il avait eu l'impression de déchirer son âme, et il s'était rendu compte qu'il avait changé. C'était subtil, probablement invisible pour ceux qui l'entouraient.

Mais il ne voulait plus consacrer sa vie à courir après les hors-la-loi. Désormais, il avait d'autres aspirations.


	164. ballon

**PROMPT : ballon**

* * *

\- Pourquoi les sorciers ne jouent pas au ballon ?

Harry leva un sourcil amusé à la question de Dean Thomas, avant de hausser les épaules en signe d'ignorance. Dean poursuivit.

\- Seamus dit que c'est parce que les sorciers jouent au Quidditch.

Finalement, Harry soupira.

\- Pourquoi tu me demandes ça, Dean ?

Son camarade sourit d'un air rusé.  
\- Comme tu traînes avec Malefoy et les serpents, peut-être que tu pourrais leur poser la question pour moi ? A toi, il te répondra…

\- Je ne vois pas pourquoi il répondrait plus à moi qu'à quelqu'un d'autre.

Dean ricana en lui faisant un clin d'oeil.


	165. magie

**PROMPT : magie**

* * *

\- La magie a changé ma vie.

Drago leva un sourcil amusé.

\- Tu es sorcier depuis ta naissance Potter. Ne sois pas stupide.

\- Peut être. Mais je ne le savais pas. J'ai grandi jusqu'à onze ans comme un moldu tu sais.

\- Alors. Qu'est ce que ça a changé ?

Harry haussa les épaules, l'air pensif.

\- J'étais peut être la cible d'un mage noir taré, mais j'ai trouvé des amis et surtout je me sentais à ma place pour la première fois de ma vie.

\- Tu n'aurais jamais préféré… ne rien savoir de tout ça ? Vivre normalement hors du danger ?

\- Pas vraiment non.


	166. les frères et soeurs

**PROMPT : les frères et ****sœurs**

* * *

Parvati se laissa tomber près de Lavande avec un profond soupir.

\- Les frères et sœurs ça craint.

Harry gloussa en jetant un bref coup d'oeil vers Ron et Ginny, qu'il avait considéré comme sa famille.

\- Un problème avec Padma ?

L'indienne leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Elle refuse de rester avec moi maintenant qu'elle a un copain. Elle préfère rester avec lui, je passe toujours après ! Je suis sa jumelle pas une inconnue quand même !

Lavande l'enlaça avec un rire amusé.

\- Ne t'en fais pas ! Nous sommes tous là pour toi. Et puis, elle reviendra quand tu lui manqueras de trop…


	167. déchiqueté

**PROMPT : déchiquetée**

* * *

Harry lança un regard dégoûté à la carcasse déchiquetée de ce qui avait été un lapin.

\- Hagrid aurait pu apprendre à son fichu hippogriffe à manger proprement au moins…

Une voix derrière lui le fit sursauter violemment et il se retourna vivement, une main plaquée sur la poitrine.

\- C'est une retenue parfaite pour des élèves un peu trop désobéissants, non ?

\- Professeur MacGonagall !

L'écossaise laissa un sourire apparaître sur ses lèvres avant de plisser les yeux.

\- Que faites-vous ici, Harry ?

Le Sauveur s'empourpra. Puis il soupira en se passant la main dans les cheveux.

\- Un accès de nostalgie probablement, professeur.


	168. sang

**PROMPT : sang**

* * *

Harry s'était endormi au bord du lac. Il dormait mal ces derniers temps, et avait bien trop de cauchemars. Ainsi, une fois de plus, il se réveilla en sursaut, un hurlement au bord des lèvres.

Drago était assis à côté, l'observant d'un air soucieux.

\- Cauchemar encore, Potter ?

Le brun hocha la tête, et ferma les yeux.

\- J'ai parfois l'impression de voir une rivière de sang, avec tous les morts qu'il y a eu. Que j'aurais du éviter.

\- Tu as fait ce qu'il fallait. Tu devrais plutôt penser à ceux que tu as sauvé, plutôt qu'à ceux que tu as perdu.


	169. développer

**PROMPT : développer**

* * *

\- Pourriez-vous développer, miss Weasley ?

Ginny observa l'Auror maussade face à elle, et eut un sourire mauvais. Elle avait soif de vengeance et était décidée à aller aussi loin que possible.

\- Il y a deux mangemorts à Poudlard. Severus Rogue et Drago Malefoy. Je sais que les Mangemorts encore en liberté n'ont pas le droit de se réunir, mais ces deux là passent énormément de temps ensemble, enfermés dans les appartements du professeur Rogue.

L'Auror soupira et plissa les yeux.

\- Vous êtes consciente Miss, que vous pourriez être sanctionnée pour un faux témoignage ?

Ginny déglutit nerveusement.

\- Je confirme tout ça.


	170. prophétie

**PROMPT : prophétie**

* * *

\- J'en ai soupé des prophéties. Je refuse de remettre un pied en divination, parce que cette vieille folle de Trewlanney serait capable d'avoir une nouvelle vision ou je ne sais quoi en ma présence.

Hermione gloussa nerveusement.

\- Harry ! Ça ne fonctionne pas comme ça ! Que tu sois présent ou non, si elle doit vraiment émettre une prophétie, elle le fera.

Harry grommela, buté.

\- Et bien avec moi ça marche comme ça. Dès qu'elle me voit, elle a son troisième œil qui la démange.

A ces mots, Hermione eut un fou rire nerveux et Harry la regarda avant de la rejoindre.


	171. interdit

**PROMPT : interdit**

* * *

\- Je crois que tu es quelqu'un qui aime transgresser les interdits, Potter. Chaque année, tu as foncé tête baissée dès qu'il y avait un peu de danger !

\- Ce n'est pas parce que c'était interdit.

\- Ne me dis pas que tu n'as pas fait exprès, je ne te croirais pas.

\- Je ne dis pas ça Malefoy. C'est juste que… j'étais le premier concerné à chaque fois, et j'étais juste… curieux je crois. Je n'aimais pas être mis à l'écart alors que j'étais la cible de ce taré de Mage Noir.

\- Et en bon Gryffondor, tu n'as pas hésité à te précipiter…


	172. à l'étranger

**PROMPT : à l'étranger**

* * *

\- Potter, tu aurais pu partir à l'étranger pour être tranquille.

Harry leva les yeux vers Pansy et eut un léger sourire.

\- Bonjour à toi aussi Parkinson…

La jeune fille eut un geste agacé, attendant une réaction à son affirmation brutale. Harry jeta un coup d'oeil triste en direction de Ron et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Mes amis étaient tout ce qui me restait, et je ne voulais pas les abandonner.

\- Et maintenant ?

Harry lui offrit un sourire taquin et un léger clin d'oeil.

\- J'ai toujours Hermione et il semblerait que je sois en train de me faire de nouveaux amis.


	173. mode

**PROMPT : mode**

* * *

\- Tu as un sens déplorable de la mode, Potter.

Harry leva un regard soupçonneux vers Blaise Zabini qui venait de s'installer près de lui, avec un large sourire. Loin de se formaliser de la remarque, il plissa les yeux en le détaillant.

\- Vous vous êtes donnés le mot pour me surveiller chez les serpents ?

En voyant la gêne du Serpentard, Harry sut qu'il avait deviné juste. Il insista.

\- Zabini ? Tu expliques ce soudain intérêt envers ma personne ?

\- Drago nous a suggéré de… ne pas te laisser seul. Il n'a pas vraiment confiance en la famille Belette pour rester à l'écart.


	174. souvenez vous

**PROMPT : souvenez vous**

* * *

\- Souvenez-vous un peu de vos cours des années passées voyons !

Severus Rogue était furieux alors qu'il vidait un énième chaudron d'un coup de baguette adroit.

Drago échangea un bref regard avec Harry et ils levèrent tous les deux les yeux au ciel, un léger sourire aux lèvres.

Leurs camarades étaient totalement distraits depuis qu'ils s'étaient installés l'un à côté de l'autre sans un mot et qu'ils avaient commencé à travailler ensemble comme si c'était quelque chose d'habituel.

Des rumeurs sur leur nouvelle entente commençaient à circuler mais ils ne s'étaient jamais affichés aussi ouvertement aux yeux de tout Poudlard.


	175. jamais

**PROMPT : jamais**

* * *

Severus soupira d'un air fatigué en regardant Harry qui se tenait devant lui. Lui qui ne s'excusait jamais, il était bien décidé à faire une exception pour le fichu Gryffondor qu'il avait convoqué.

Ce n'était pas ses intentions premières, mais il avait surpris certaines conversations qui lui avaient fait réviser son jugement sur le jeune homme. Sans compter que ses Serpentard avaient plus ou moins fait pression avec subtilité pour le forcer à changer d'avis.

S'il avait longtemps vu James Potter, il devait avouer que le gamin avait prouvé sa valeur en de multiples reprises.

\- Monsieur Potter ? Je voulais m'excuser.


	176. tenir les mains

**PROMPT : tenir les mains**

* * *

\- Je ne vais pas te tenir les mains, Potter ! Même pas en rêve !

Pansy gloussa discrètement en les regardant.

\- Non, il préfèrerait t'embrasser…

Les deux garçons s'empourprèrent et la fusillèrent du regard avec un bel ensemble alors qu'elle ricanait, contente d'elle et que Blaise s'étouffait de rire à ses côtés.

Harry avait voulu essayer le patin à glace. Alors, ils avaient jeté un sort sur le lac pour le transformer en un parfait miroir de glace malgré les températures douces.

\- Tu préfères terminer sur ton royal postérieur, Malefoy ?

Avec un cri de rage, Drago s'élança à la suite de Harry.


	177. rire

**PROMPT : rire**

* * *

\- Qu'est ce que tu préfères chez Drago ?

Pansy ne semblait pas abandonner l'idée qu'ils seraient un couple merveilleux tous les deux. Pourtant, Harry ne grogna pas comme à son habitude.

Il observait le blond avec attention puis il haussa les épaules.

\- Son rire. Peut être parce qu'il est rare.

Pansy gloussa, des étoiles plein les yeux.

\- Tu es tellement romantique, Potter ! Drago aussi, mais si je le mentionne, il menace de me jeter un sort.

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, amusé malgré lui par le ton plaintif de Pansy.

\- Tu es tellement tragique Parkinson.

\- Pansy. Tu peux m'appeler Pansy.


	178. guerre

**PROMPT : guerre**

* * *

Bien que la guerre soit loin derrière lui, Harry dormait toujours aussi mal, et faisait encore beaucoup de cauchemars.

Quand il était vraiment trop épuisé, Severus posait d'un geste brusque une fiole de potion de sommeil sans rêve devant lui, et Harry lui souriait plein de gratitude.

Le reste du temps, il errait la nuit dans les couloirs de Poudlard, marchant silencieusement.

La seule chose qu'il acceptait comme régime de faveur était de ne plus être soumis au couvre-feu comme les autres élèves. Et d'un commun accord, les professeurs le laissaient en paix tant qu'il était ponctuel aux cours.


	179. Poudlard

**PROMPT : Poudlard**

* * *

En entendant du bruit derrière lui, Harry commença à parler, croyant que c'était Drago qui venait le rejoindre.

\- Tu vois, Malefoy, Poudlard a toujours été mon seul foyer. Le seul que j'ai connu. L'idée même de devoir quitter cet endroit me terrifie bien plus que de m'être trouvé face à Voldemort.

\- Pourquoi ne pas postuler ici en tant que professeur ?

En reconnaissant la voix de Severus Rogue, Harry sursauta et se retourna, gêné d'avoir été surpris en pleine confidence.

\- Professeur !

Ce dernier eut un geste vague de la main, rassurant.

\- Ne soyez pas gêné, ma suggestion n'était pas une plaisanterie.


	180. hibou

**PROMPT : hibou**

* * *

Lorsque le hibou se posa devant lui, Harry fronça les sourcils. Il l'avait suffisamment observé pour savoir que c'était le hibou des Malefoy, et le regard de Drago lui confirmait sa supposition.

Il prit le parchemin et le déplia, ignora le regard curieux de Hermione.

C'était une lettre de Narcissa qui tenait à le remercier pour tout ce qu'il avait fait, pour le monde sorcier, pour les Malefoy et pour son fils.

Elle avouait avoir tardé car avoir eu besoin de trouver en elle le courage d'écrire ces mots.

Elle lui assurait sa gratitude éternelle et son aide si nécessaire.


	181. quelque chose d'emprunté

**PROMPT : quelque chose d'emprunté**

* * *

\- Perdre quelque chose d'emprunté, c'est vraiment stupide Potter !

\- Je ne l'ai pas perdu. Je l'ai juste… momentanément égaré… J'étais certain qu'il était sur mon lit ce matin en partant…

Drago soupira en voyant le Gryffondor faire des allées et venues nerveuses.

\- Quelqu'un l'a peut être déplacé pour le ranger ?

Harry leva brusquement la tête et il hurla "Kreattur" de toute la force de ses poumons. Aussitôt l'elfe arriva, maussade.

\- Le Maître a appelé ?

Harry grimaça à la formulation.

\- Kreattur est-ce toi qui a déplacé le livre de bibliothèque sur mon lit ?

\- Kreattur l'a rendu à la bibliothèque pour le Maître.


	182. fantôme

**PROMPT : fantôme**

* * *

\- Comment devient-on un fantôme, Sir Nicholas ?

Le spectre eut l'air de réfléchir intensément avant de parler.

\- Je suppose qu'il faut avoir quelque chose d'inachevé dans le monde des vivants. Une raison de rester en quelques sortes.

Harry soupira.

\- Je suppose que mes parents ou Sirius n'étaient pas attachés à moi à ce point.

\- Harry… Une éternité à hanter les vivants n'est pas quelque chose à souhaiter pour un être cher, et je parle d'expérience. Même s'ils ne sont pas visibles par le commun des mortels, vos parents n'ont jamais cessé de veiller sur vous. Et ils ne cesseront jamais.


	183. culpabilité

**PROMPT : culpabilité**

* * *

\- Je ne supporte plus cette culpabilité constante… Je ne mérite pas d'être ici, plutôt qu'à pourrir à Azkaban.

\- Je sais Malefoy. J'aurais aimé t'aider, t'éviter ça.

\- Pourquoi ? Ce sont mes erreurs, Potter. Et tu n'aurais rien pu faire : j'étais stupidement borné, et j'étais tellement convaincu de faire ce que je devais faire…

\- Oublie tout ça, et profites de la seconde chance qui t'es offerte. Tu n'as pas eu le choix.

\- Stupide Gryffondor. J'ai été horrible avec toi et tu… continues de me tendre la main.

\- Je t'ai rendu coup pour coup. Nous sommes quittes depuis longtemps. Nous l'avons toujours été.


	184. herbe

**PROMPT : herbe**

* * *

Avec un léger rire Luna se laissa tomber sur l'herbe près du lac. Ses cheveux s'éparpillèrent autour d'elle et Harry s'installa près d'elle avec un sourire affectueux.

\- Tu vas faire quoi à la fin de l'année, Harry ?

Le jeune homme commença à jouer avec une mèche de cheveux de Luna, l'air pensif.

\- J'en ai pas la moindre idée. Je suppose que je verrais au dernier moment.

\- Tu devrais en parler au professeur MacGonagall. Tu as été un professeur formidable lors de nos réunions de l'armée de Dumbledore.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peut être. L'expérience m'a bien plus mais… sans diplômes…


	185. robes

**PROMPT : robes**

* * *

Severus sortit de la pièce dans un tourbillon de robes. Harry repensa aux paroles de Luna - et à l'éventualité qu'il puisse devenir professeur un jour… Et la première pensée qui lui vint fut de se demander si Severus Rogue accepterait de lui montrer comment il obtenait un tel résultat…

Le jeune homme retint un gloussement en s'imaginant vêtu à la mode du maître des potions et il se demanda si cet accoutrement lui offrirait un peu de tranquillité à laquelle il aspirait. C'était peut être ça au final l'intérêt pour son professeur de potions : éviter les curieux et les questions…


	186. erreur

**PROMPT : erreur**

* * *

\- Et si Ron ou Ginny venaient te dire qu'il avait fait une erreur ?

Harry lança un regard perplexe à Hermione.

\- Pourquoi me poses-tu cette question, Hermione ?

\- Juste… réponds-moi s'il te plaît.

\- Je n'aurais plus jamais confiance en eux. Je ne suis même pas certain de pouvoir une fois de plus pardonner Ron. Je le considérais comme mon frère et… sa trahison m'a blessé.

\- Mais Harry…

\- Hermione. Je sais que tu l'aimes beaucoup, mais ne me demande pas de revenir vers lui.

\- Non… C'est juste… Oublies ok ? Je suppose que j'étais curieuse de savoir ce que tu ferais si…


	187. pétillant

**PROMPT : pétillant**

* * *

Severus observa un long moment le liquide pétillant dans le verre avec une grimace perplexe. Minerva gloussa.

\- N'ayez crainte mon ami, c'est un alcool moldu. Du champagne. Goûtez c'est… surprenant.

\- Certainement pas. En matière d'alcool je ne me risque pas à des essais. Je préfère m'en tenir au Whisky pur feu, au moins il a fait ses preuves.

\- Allons, vous n'êtes plus espion, la guerre est derrière nous. J'ai trouvé cette bouteille cachée dans le bureau d'Albus, voyez ça comme un hommage que nous pourrions lui rendre.

\- Raison de plus de se méfier si ça appartenait à notre regretté Directeur…


	188. fatigué

**PROMPT : fatigué**

* * *

\- Tu sembles fatigué, Drago.

\- C'est le cas.

\- Aurait-ce un lien avec tes escapades nocturnes fréquentes ?

\- Pansy… Je ne suis pas d'humeur à tes petits jeux de devinette. Pose ta question et laisse moi somnoler en paix.

La Serpentard ricana en secouant la tête. Avec délectation, elle s'approcha de son camarade.

\- Il te raconte quoi Potter pour que tu restes autant de temps avec lui ? C'est le seul autre élève à avoir l'air aussi épuisé que toi, j'en déduis donc que vous passez vos nuits… ensemble.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel en entendant comment Pansy prononçait "ensemble".

\- Sorcière stupide.


	189. maison

**PROMPT : maison**

* * *

\- Je ne veux pas d'une maison. Je suis peut être beaucoup trop exigeant, mais je veux un foyer. Un endroit où je me sentirais bien et en sécurité. Où je saurais que je suis le bienvenu, et pas juste un invité indésirable recueilli par obligation. Une maison, c'est juste un bâtiment, un tas de briques. Un foyer… Un foyer, c'est là où l'on peut placer son coeur, où notre magie se sent totalement libre. C'est probablement utopique de vouloir ce genre de choses mais un foyer est la chose qui m'a le plus manqué d'aussi loin que je me souvienne.


	190. curieux

**PROMPT : curieux**

* * *

\- Vous êtes trop curieux, Monsieur Potter.

\- Je vous ai juste demandé comment vous alliez, Monsieur. Vous avez été blessé pendant… Quand… Enfin, ce jour là, et je voulais être sûr que tout allait bien pour vous.

Severus soupira en regardant l'idiot de Gryffondor devant lui, avec une pointe de tendresse. Ce fichu gamin ne cessait pas de le surprendre, encore aujourd'hui en s'inquiétant pour lui alors qu'il n'avait jamais pris la peine de lui tendre la main pour faire la paix.

Il haussa les épaules, pas vraiment sûr de ce qu'il allait faire.

\- J'ai survécu Monsieur Potter. Grâce à vous.


	191. éblouissant

**PROMPT : éblouissant**

* * *

\- Tu es éblouissant Drago. Encore plus que d'habitude.

Drago eut un sourire en coin.

\- De quoi as-tu besoin, Pansy ?

La Serpentard sourit de toutes ses dents.

\- En botanique, met toi en binôme avec Potter, je veux être avec Longdubas. Il m'intrigue.

Drago manqua de s'étouffer sous la surprise et il toussa.

\- Longdubas ? Mais…

\- Tu as vu comment il a tué le serpent de… ? Ce monstre a dévoré tant de gens ! Les pires mangemorts en avaient peur et lui… Lui il s'est jeté sur lui et l'a tué.

Drago secoua lentement la tête en regardant Pansy et son air rêveur.


	192. ouvrir

**PROMPT : ouvrir**

* * *

\- Tu pourrais ouvrir de nouveau la chambre des secrets ?

Harry fronça les sourcils en dévisageant Drago, une expression renfrognée sur le visage puisque le sujet était sensible.

\- Pourquoi je ferais ça, Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules avec un petit sourire amusé.

\- J'ai grandi en entendant parler de cette légende, et… j'avoue que j'aimerais y aller par curiosité. Sans compter que Severus serait également ravi de découvrir l'endroit…

Harry leva les yeux au ciel, mais il ne put pas s'empêcher de glousser.

\- Je ne vais quand même pas organiser des visites guidées pour les Serpentard en mal de sensations fortes !


	193. la haine

**PROMPT : la haine**

* * *

\- Potter ? Comment tu fais pour ne détester personne ? Pas même ceux qui t'ont fait du mal ?

\- C'est la haine qui a conduit Voldemort là où il en est arrivé. Je ne veux absolument pas lui ressembler.

Drago l'observa attentivement et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Saint Potter dans toute sa splendeur. Le héros du monde sorcier, qui pardonne à tout le monde…

Même si les paroles étaient moqueuses, Harry ne se vexa pas, se contentant de sourire.

\- C'est un travail à plein temps Malefoy. Surtout avec un insupportable Serpentard dans les parages…

Avec un gloussement, ils commencèrent à se chamailler amicalement.


	194. robe

**PROMPT : robe**

* * *

Harry ôta sa robe de sorcier d'un geste brusque, furieux.

Une fois de plus, il s'était violemment disputé avec Ginny. Plus exactement, la cadette Weasley l'avait violemment pris à parti alors que les jumeaux étaient venus à Pré-au-Lard pour lui parler de leur boutique - il était actionnaire après tout.

Jalouse, elle avait piqué une véritable colère sous l'oeil stupéfait de ses frères et avait sauté sur Harry, essayant de le défigurer à coups d'ongles.

Severus Rogue avait dû intervenir et il avait stupéfixé la Gryffondor avant de la faire léviter avec une moue écœurée. Harry avait soupiré, épuisé.


	195. respirez

**PROMPT : respirez**

* * *

\- Respirez, Monsieur Potter !

Harry aspira péniblement une grande goulée d'air et tenta de se redresser sous le regard soulagé de Drago, qui était plus pâle qu'un fantôme. Severus était à genoux près de lui, les sourcils froncés d'inquiétude.

Ils étaient en train de voler, lui et Drago, lorsqu'un cognard sorti de nulle part avait percuté le Sauveur en pleine poitrine. Harry ne devait son salut qu'à ses réflexes, puisque même le souffle coupé, il s'était agrippé à son balai de toutes ses forces.

Une main ferme l'obligea à rester assis, et une fiole de potion fut glissée entre ses lèvres.


	196. Histoire

**PROMPT : Histoire**

* * *

\- Poudlard cherche un professeur pour enseigner l'Histoire de la magie. Binns semble décidé à quitter son existence fantômatique pour rejoindre enfin l'au-delà.

Harry leva un sourcil amusé en entendant Hermione lui annonçait la nouvelle, largement relayée par la rumeur.

\- Hermione ? Toi, te réjouir du départ d'un professeur ?

La lionne renifla d'un air agacé puis haussa brusquement les épaules.

\- Depuis que nous sommes entrés à Poudlard, nous avons vu en long et en large les révoltes gobeline. L'Histoire du monde magique ne se résume pas à ça, fort heureusement. J'espère jusque que la Directrice MacGonagall saura choisir quelqu'un de compétent.


	197. le prophète du jour

**PROMPT : le prophète du jour**

* * *

Pansy ricana en voyant arriver Théo Nott.

\- Voici le prophète du jour.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules en grognant légèrement d'agacement. Loin de s'en émouvoir, Pansy se pencha vers lui, jubilant visiblement.

\- Tu sais que le jour où il l'apprendra, tu auras de sérieux problèmes.

Théo jeta un regard inquiet vers un coin de la salle commune, où Drago Malefoy était en train de lire tranquillement. Pansy eut un large sourire.

\- Je veux être là quand il saura que tu as dit qu'il était raide dingue de Potter et que ces deux là finiraient dans les bras l'un de l'autre…


	198. feu

**PROMPT : feu**

* * *

Drago s'était endormi au bord du lac. Il ne se serait jamais laisser aller en temps normal, mais il était épuisé, et il y avait Potter près de lui, dont la présence le rassurait. Harry veillait sur son sommeil agité, légèrement inquiet : il avait parfaitement noté les cernes sur le visage du blond.

Soudain, pris dans son cauchemar, il s'éveilla un cri au bord des lèvres.

\- Le feu !

Harry l'enlaça jusqu'à ce qu'il se détende. Drago se raidit.

\- J'y retourne chaque nuit, dans cette fichue salle sur demande. Chaque nuit je revois le feudeymon foncer sur nous.

\- Je suis là.


	199. infidèle

**PROMPT : infidèle**

* * *

\- Alors Malefoy ? Quelqu'un en vue ?

Harry attendait la réponse, un léger rictus amusé aux lèvres.

\- Pas vraiment, Potter. J'ai tellement vu mon père être infidèle que je ne suis pas pressé d'avoir à remplir mon devoir d'héritier…

\- Ton devoir d'héritier ?

\- Perpétuer la lignée, tout ça.

Harry resta bouche bée un moment avant de secouer la tête, choqué.

\- Malefoy… Je ne te parle pas de devoir ou de lignée. Je te parle d'amour, de sentiments.

Le Serpentard renifla et se détourna, les joues légèrement rouges.

\- Ce n'est pas pour moi ça. A quoi ça servirait d'y penser ? Mon destin est scellé…


	200. Bonne nuit à tous

**PROMPT : bonne nuit à tous**

* * *

Minerva McGonagall parcourut du regard la Grande Salle bondée. Chaque table, chaque élève. Puis elle claqua sèchement dans ses mains, donnant le signal aux élèves de se lever pour rejoindre leurs dortoirs respectifs.

\- Bonne nuit à tous.

Ce fut le signal pour que tous les élèves ne se lèvent en une joyeuse cohue pour se précipiter vers leurs maisons.

Harry pour sa part s'écarta de la masse grouillante de ses camarades pour se glisser à l'extérieur du château, dans le parc, profiter un peu de la fraîcheur alors que la nuit tombait lentement. Avec un soupir, il commença à marcher.


	201. hanté

**PROMPT : hanté**

* * *

\- Il est hanté par la guerre.

Drago sursauta surpris en pleine contemplation de Harry Potter. Derrière lui, Hermione souriait tristement, les yeux fixés sur son ami.

Le Serpentard reprit rapidement contenance, et leva un sourcil interrogateur, un masque arrogance plaqué sur le visage.

\- Et pourquoi tu me dis ça, Granger ?

\- Parce qu'étrangement tu sembles être le seul à pouvoir l'apaiser. Et avant que tu ne me montres ton côté insupportable, je ne pense pas que son état te laisse de glace. Il suffit de voir ton air inquiet quand tu le regardes et quand tu penses que personne ne regarde…


	202. conversation

**PROMPT : conversation**

* * *

\- Ta relation avec Malefoy est au cœur de toutes les conversations de Poudlard, Harry. J'espère que tu en es conscient.

Harry haussa les épaules d'un air indifférent.

\- Probablement parce que nous nous disputions avant. Sans compter que nous appartenons à des maisons sensées être ennemies.

Neville gloussa doucement.

\- Pour l'instant, ce n'est pas vraiment les relations Gryffondor - Serpentard qui sont au cœur de l'attention. Tu n'as pas remarqué que beaucoup pariaient sur comment les choses vont évoluer entre vous…

\- Tu veux dire si on va se battre de nouveau ?

Neville secoua doucement la tête, hilare.

\- Pas vraiment Harry. Pas vraiment…


	203. Gringotts

**PROMPT : Gringotts**

* * *

En entrant à Gringotts, Harry Potter ne s'attendait pas à être accueilli comme un héros. Il ne s'attendait pas à ça de la part des gobelins si réservés et si à l'écart du monde sorcier. Et surtout pas après avoir cambriolé leur banque et libéré le dragon qui gardait les coffres.

Gêné il écarta leur remerciements, et demanda l'accès au coffre de ses parents. La première fois qu'il était venu, il n'avait pas pris le temps d'inventorier les objets et il comptait bien le faire, espérant trouver des souvenirs de ses parents qui pourraient lui apprendre comment ils avaient été…


	204. été

**PROMPT : été**

* * *

\- Cet été je pense voyager. Quitter l'Angleterre.

Hermione le fixa un instant, puis soupira.

\- Harry, et si tu me disais clairement ce que tu essaies de me dire ?

\- Juste que j'ai envie d'un endroit où je serais anonyme, où personne n'éprouvera le besoin de m'arrêter dans la rue pour me remercier d'avoir tué un homme. J'ai besoin de… Je ne sais pas. Me ressourcer ?

Hermione se pinça les lèvres pour ne pas ajouter quoi que ce soit. L'expression de Harry lui indiquait sans le moindre doute qu'il risquait de ne jamais revenir de son voyage s'il trouvait ce qu'il cherchait.


	205. 205 brisé

**PROMPT : brisé**

* * *

\- J'ai l'impression d'être brisé parfois. Que jamais je ne pourrais retrouver une vie normale.

Pour une fois que Drago se confiait, Pansy ne dit pas un mot, se contentant de l'enlacer. Elle se doutait bien que la guerre avait laissé des traumatismes profonds, surtout avec la marque que le jeune homme avait sur le bras.

Après un lourd silence, Drago soupira. Pansy déposa un léger baiser sur sa joue.

\- Laisse le temps faire son oeuvre, Drago. Tout ira vite mieux, la guerre est derrière nous maintenant, et nous n'avons plus aucune obligation. Nos parents… ils vont payer pour leurs erreurs.


	206. bague

**PROMPT : bague**

* * *

Hermione remarqua immédiatement le bijou que portait Harry en pendentif. Suivant son regard, le jeune homme eut un sourire triste.

\- Il y avait la bague de fiançailles de ma mère dans le coffre des Potter à Gringotts. Je… J'ai l'impression d'être plus proche d'elle comme ça.

\- Oh Harry…

\- C'est stupide hein ?

\- Absolument pas ! C'est vraiment touchant. Et je te comprends. J'aimerais vraiment avoir un souvenir de mes parents, quelque chose de… personnel.

Hermione se perdit dans ses pensées et Harry soupira en lui posant une main sur l'épaule.

\- On trouvera un moyen de leur rendre la mémoire un jour, Hermione.


	207. chute d'eau

**PROMPT : chute d'eau**

* * *

Un bruit de chute d'eau réveilla Harry en sursaut. Perdu il regarda autour de lui pour s'apercevoir qu'il était le dernier encore au lit.

Ses camarades devaient être sous la douche, ce qui l'avait réveillé.

Avec un soupir Harry s'étira rapidement et pesta. Une fois de plus, il ne s'était pas réveillé à temps. Avant, Ron le tirait du lit, mais depuis qu'ils étaient en froid, le rouquin faisait en sorte de se lever plus silencieusement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis qu'ils se connaissaient. Parfois, Neville le réveillait mais il partait parfois plus tôt pour aller aux serres de botanique.


	208. rêve

**PROMPT : rêve**

* * *

\- Parfois j'ai l'impression d'être dans un rêve. La guerre terminée, moi vivant et à Poudlard alors que j'ai cette fichue marque, mon parrain sauvé miraculeusement…

Harry fronça les sourcils légèrement en regardant Drago, tandis que ce dernier refusait de quitter le lac du regard.

\- Pourquoi tu ne serais pas ici Malefoy ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter.

Le ton tranchant de Drago perdait de son effet alors que sa voix tremblait un peu. Il reprit, en baissant la voix.

\- Je suis… J'étais un Mangemort.

Harry renifla.

\- Tu n'as pas eu le choix. Tu as le droit à une seconde chance, Malefoy.


	209. mort

**PROMPT : mort**

* * *

\- Vous n'êtes pas mort.

Severus pinça les lèvres et resta stoïque.

\- De toute évidence.

Il n'avait jamais aimé Fudge et depuis que celui-ci avait été évincé du Ministère, il semblait lui vouer une haine féroce. Autant qu'à Potter, qu'il estimait responsable de sa chute.

\- Et vous n'êtes pas à Azkaban.

Severus leva un sourcil et se pencha légèrement vers l'homme.

\- C'est un problème Fudge ?

Ce dernier recula précipitamment, rougissant. Mais il redressa la tête et bomba le torse, ressemblant vaguement à un coq.

\- J'ai encore des relations, Rogue. Et bien l'intention de vous renvoyer à votre place à Azkaban.


	210. théâtral

**PROMPT : ****théâtral**

* * *

Le silence se fit dans la grande salle alors qu'Hermione et Pansy se levaient brusquement dans une synchronisation presque parfaite. Elles s'avancèrent l'une vers l'autre, impassibles, ne laissant deviner à personne quelles étaient leurs intentions.

Minerva se crispa tandis que Severus masquait un léger sourire.

\- Granger.

\- Parkinson.

A la surprise générale, elles se serrèrent la main avec un sourire et repartirent chacune à leur table.

Alors que la Grande salle explosait en commentaires variés, Harry se pencha vers Drago qui était à ses côtés. Les deux filles avaient attendu qu'ils fassent leur entrée pour agir.

\- Ce qu'elles peuvent être théâtrales.


	211. étoiles

**PROMPT : ****étoiles**

* * *

\- Envie d'aller voir les étoiles Malefoy ?

Le Serpentard ricana.

\- La belette t'a entendu et semble ne pas aller bien. Il a dû mal interpréter tes mots.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Je ne vois pas ce qu'il y a de mal à aller observer les étoiles ! Et puis on a un devoir d'Astronomie, un peu de pratique ne nous fera pas de mal.

Drago secoua la tête, un léger sourire aux lèvres, face à la naïveté du Gryffondor. Il se demandait si un jour le Sauveur comprendrait les sous-entendus autour de lui.

Harry sourit.

\- Je ne suis pas stupide Malefoy.


	212. contes de Beedle le Barde

**PROMPT : ****contes de Beedle le Barde**

* * *

\- Hermione ? Pourquoi m'offres-tu les contes de Beedle le Barde ?

\- Parce que tu ne les as jamais lus, et que je pense que tu devrais les connaître.

\- Tu ne pourrais pas juste… me les résumer ? Je ne me sens pas spécialement attiré par un livre pour enfants.

La Gryffondor leva les yeux au ciel, agacée.

\- Tu te rendras compte que les légendes qui y sont décrites ne sont pas si… enfantines. Tu sais à quel point ce livre a été important pendant notre… exil.

Harry hocha la tête, vaguement honteux, et déposa un baiser sur la joue de son amie.


	213. vague

**PROMPT : vague**

* * *

La vague de panique reflua alors que Harry s'éveillait, échappant à son cauchemar. Encore tremblant, il enfila rapidement un pull sur son pyjama et se glissa en dehors du dortoir.

Plus que jamais, il avait besoin de prendre l'air, après avoir revécu une fois de plus la bataille finale. Celle où il avait vu mourir tellement de personnes.

Il ne prit pas la peine de se cacher alors qu'il cheminait dans les couloirs sombres de Poudlard. Il était perdu dans ses pensées alors qu'il se promenait dans ses souvenirs, chaque pierre du château le renvoyant au passé bien malgré lui.


	214. la peur

**PROMPT : la peur**

* * *

\- La peur n'évite pas le danger, Malefoy.

Drago plissa les yeux en regardant Hermione Granger qui venait de lui dire cette phrase étrange. Pansy gloussa amusée et Drago la fusilla du regard.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Granger ?

Loin de s'en émouvoir, Hermione lui fit un clin d'oeil.

\- Je dis juste que personne ne t'en voudra si tu avoues que toi et Harry êtes amis.

Drago montra les dents, faussement agressif, essayant de cacher qu'il était perturbé par les mots de la lionne et l'air amusé de Pansy.

\- Potter et moi, on est pas amis. Et c'est pas prêt de changer.


	215. invisible

**PROMPT : invisible**

* * *

En arrivant derrière Malefoy, Harry avait eu l'impression d'être invisible. Personne n'avait fait attention à lui.

Il avait entendu les mots durs et colériques de Drago qui refusait son amitié, il s'était senti blessé, alors même qu'il aurait pu dire la même chose. Il était reparti sans se faire voir, bien décidé à prendre de la distance avec le Serpentard.

Ce qui le gênait le plus était probablement qu'il se sentait en paix près de Malefoy. Le Serpentard réussissait à calmer ses craintes, mieux que ses propres amis. Il n'avait pas l'impression de devoir faire semblant d'aller bien avec lui.


	216. gênant

**PROMPT : gênant**

* * *

Blaise avait coincé Hermione dans un couloir, avec un large sourire.

\- Cette situation avec Drago et Potter, c'est gênant non ?

La jeune fille gloussa.

\- Qu'est-ce que tu veux, Zabini ? Je doute que tu aies voulu me parler pour me dire ça…

Le métisse gonfla les joues et reprit immédiatement son sérieux.

\- Je sais pas comment gère Potter, mais Drago… il le vit plutôt mal. Je sais qu'il s'est montré… parfois idiot, mais il n'a jamais voulu…

Blaise frotta son bras pour sous entendre la marque de Drago portait.

Hermione hocha doucement la tête.

\- Je sais. Et Harry le sait.


	217. tarte à la citrouille

**PROMPT : tarte à la citrouille**

* * *

\- Harry ? Tu ne viens pas manger ?

Le jeune homme ne leva pas les yeux de son livre.

\- Vas-y sans moi, Hermione. Je n'ai pas très faim.

Hermione soupira.

\- Il y a de la tarte à la citrouille. Tu en voudras une part ?

Harry soupira et ferma les yeux un bref instant, comme pour ne pas perdre son calme.

\- Ne fais pas ça Hermione. Ne me traite pas comme si j'étais… fragile ou un truc comme ça. J'ai juste pas envie d'aller manger.

\- Je m'inquiète pour toi Harry. Tu es mon meilleur ami, tu sais ?

\- Je vais bien Hermione. Vraiment.


	218. La fin

**PROMPT : La Fin**

* * *

Drago observait Harry de loin, frustré. Le brun l'évitait et il n'aimait pas ça.

Théo arriva à ses côtés.

\- Potter a toujours gardé la foi pendant la guerre. Tu étais trop… perdu pour le voir, mais moi… Je me souviens à quel point il avait l'air invincible. Et là… il a l'air au bord du gouffre.

Drago renifla.

\- Alors quoi, Théo ? Tu veux aller le consoler ?

\- Pas avec moi, Drago. Je dis juste que je vois que ça te touche et tu devrais arrêter de faire l'idiot et aller lui parler. Avant que Granger ne vienne te chercher en personne.


	219. Anniversaire

**PROMPT : anniversaire  
**

* * *

\- C'est l'anniversaire de la disparition de Sirius.

Hermione ferma les yeux, douloureusement. Harry avait été dévasté par la perte de son parrain, mais Hermione avait également souffert. Elle l'avait apprécié, d'autant plus qu'il rendait Harry heureux.

Sans un mot, elle le prit dans ses bras, le serrant contre elle, essayant de lui faire passer tout son soutien. Peu importe qu'ils soient à la vue de tous, elle n'avait pas honte d'être proche de Harry. Personne ne savait ce qu'ils avaient traversé ensemble, hormis Ron. Mais Ron s'était perdu en route.

Harry agrippait à elle, trouvant du réconfort dans son étreinte.


	220. conte de fée

**PROMPT : conte de fée  
**

* * *

\- Ces deux abrutis sont aussi têtus l'un que l'autre. Aucun des deux ne cédera, tu sais ?

Pansy grogna.

\- Tu pensais qu'on était dans un fichu conte de fées, Granger ? Si tu veux vraiment que les choses s'améliorent, il va falloir se montrer un peu plus rusées.

\- Tu as une idée ?

\- Tu me fais confiance ?

Les deux filles se dévisagèrent un long moment puis Hermione sourit.

\- Absolument pas. Mais, compte tenu de la situation, je pense que je peux te laisser faire ce que tu as en tête. Bien que je craigne le pire.

Pansy gloussa, ravie. Elles avaient un plan.


	221. au revoir

**PROMPT : Au revoir  
**

* * *

\- J'étais venu vous dire au revoir, Minerva.

\- Severus ? Mais…

\- Je pense qu'il est temps pour moi de quitter Poudlard. Je ne suis pas exactement un professeur apprécié et… Maintenant que tout est terminé autant tourner la page.

\- Je ne peux pas accepter votre départ, Severus. Attendez au moins que le Ministère cesse de traquer les anciens Mangemorts !

Severus soupira.

\- Ce n'est que repousser l'inévitable, Minerva. Vous savez pourquoi je suis resté si longtemps. Désormais je ne suis plus l'espion d'Albus et je voudrais… une vie loin de tout ça pour oublier.

\- Restez jusqu'à la fin de l'année puis nous verrons.


	222. bisou

**PROMPT : Bisou**

* * *

Hermione jouait avec Pattenrond dans le parc de Poudlard sous le regard amusé de Harry, quand Luna Lovegood les rejoignit. Elle sautillait comme à son habitude, un sourire un peu absent plaqué sur le visage, les yeux dans le vague.

Puis, elle se pencha vers Hermione, comme pour lui chuchoter un secret.

\- Je crois qu'il veut un bisou.

Hermione s'empourpra en écarquillant les yeux. L'air confus de la jeune fille fit rire Harry, qui compléta les paroles de l'étrange blonde.

\- Elle te parle de Pattenrond, Hermione. Mais j'aimerais bien savoir à qui tu pensais !

Plus rouge que jamais, Hermione éluda.


	223. miroir

**PROMPT : miroir**

* * *

\- Les yeux sont le miroir de l'âme…

Drago plissa les yeux, méfiant.

\- C'est quoi ton problème Loufoca ?

Harry, face à lui, posa une main sur son bras pour le calmer et sourit à Luna.

\- Bonjour, Luna. Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?

Au lieu de répondre, la jeune fille sourit mystérieusement et s'éloigna en sautillant.

Drago grogna tandis que Harry se faisait pensif. L'un comme l'autre ne pouvait pas deviner que Luna avait noté leurs regards l'un envers l'autre et qu'elle avait espéré les faire réagir par ses mots cryptiques.

Le Serpentard haussa les épaules.

\- Cette fille est complètement folle.


	224. danse

**PROMPT : Danse**

* * *

\- Une seule danse, Monsieur Potter, ce n'est pas la mer à boire !

\- C'est hors de question. Je préfère encore refaire un duel contre Voldemort plutôt qu'aller à ce fichu bal au Ministère.

Minerva soupira en secouant la tête tandis que Severus laissait échapper un ricanement moqueur. Harry se redressa, furieux.

\- J'en ai assez des ingérences du Ministère ! Ils débarquent sans cesse, à n'importe quelle heure pour exiger que je devienne leur… stupide marionnette.

Severus ricana de nouveau.

\- Alors quoi, Monsieur Potter ? Vous allez les défier ?

Harry leva le menton, ses yeux verts brillants d'un air de défi.

\- Et pourquoi pas ?


	225. potion

**PROMPT : Potion**

* * *

Drago se leva et devant le regard interrogatif de Harry, il s'expliqua.

\- Je vais aller voir Severus et lui proposer mon aide. Je sais qu'il a une liste interminable de potions à brasser…

Harry hocha la tête en silence. Drago continua.

\- Tu devrais venir aussi…

Le brun sursauta et eut un rire incrédule.

\- Tu veux que Rogue ne fasse une attaque à ma présence ? Ne sois pas stupide tu sais parfaitement que je suis une vraie calamité devant un chaudron.

Drago gonfla les joues et secoua la tête.

\- Potter. Je ne répéterai pas alors écoute bien : tu t'es vraiment amélioré.


	226. échec

**PROMPT : échec**

* * *

\- Je n'aime pas rester sur un échec

\- Relax Malefoy. Ce n'était qu'une potion. Et ce n'était pas ton échec mais le mien. Tu te souviens ? Je suis une calamité dans cette matière…

Drago renifla d'un air agacé.

\- Nous étions en binôme. Donc… nous avons échoué tous les deux, Potter. N'essaie pas de…

\- Potter ! Malefoy !

Les deux garçons sursautèrent au ton sec de leur professeur de potions. Ce dernier se pencha vers eux.

\- Puisque vous semblez décidés à ne pas prêter attention à mon cours alors que vous avez… ruiné la potion à préparer, vous viendrez en retenue recommencer cet exercice.


	227. ténèbres

**PROMPT : ténèbres**

* * *

Harry déambulait dans le couloir, d'un air absent, épuisé après une nuit de cauchemars. En le croisant, Luna l'arrêta pour l'enlacer, essayant de lui offrir du réconfort.

\- Harry, les ténèbres sont derrière toi, tu peux te reposer maintenant.

Harry se tendit légèrement mais Luna raffermit sa prise, et son ami finit par se laisser aller entre ses bras.

Derrière eux il y eut une bousculade et des cris. En se dégageant, Harry vit Drago maintenir Ron tandis que celui-ci vociférait. Luna gloussa.

\- Ton héros est venu à ton secours. Et Ron a l'esprit plein de joncheruines. Tout ira mieux…


	228. chaleur

**PROMPT : chaleur**

* * *

Harry souffla sous la chaleur et regarda autour de lui avec un léger soupir. Il eut un rictus amusé en voyant les Gryffondor débraillés et étalés autour de lui, tandis que les Serpentard - même s'ils avaient visiblement chaud eux aussi - gardaient contenance et étaient encore tirés à quatre épingles.

Avec un sourire taquin, Harry s'approcha de Drago.

\- Tu sais que la Terre ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu admets que tu as chaud et que tu le montres ?

Drago leva un sourcil dans sa direction et souffla d'agacement.

\- Et ça changera quoi ? Je n'aurais pas moins chaud, Potter.


	229. en cachette

**PROMPT : en cachette**

* * *

Alors que Harry croisait les regards haineux d'un groupe de Poufsouffle - menés sans surprise par Zacharias Smith - il soupira en se demandant s'il aurait dû parler à Malefoy en cachette.

Personne ne semblait comprendre leur soudain rapprochement, et personne ne voulait comprendre surtout.

Ses camarades restaient focalisés sur le passé, sur les anciennes querelles. Harry voulait aller de l'avant, et oublier tout ce qui avait trait à la guerre.

Pourtant, il n'était pas un saint, et s'il avait pardonné à Malefoy ce n'était pas par bonté d'âme. Il savait que le Serpentard n'avait pas eu le choix, tout comme lui.


	230. flaque d'eau

**PROMPT : flaque d'eau**

* * *

Hermione enjamba la flaque d'eau au milieu du couloir avec une grimace agacée.

\- Mimi geignarde a encore fait des siennes, à priori.

Harry gloussa doucement et échangea un regard avec Drago. L'un comme l'autre avait des souvenirs avec Mimi, et ceux qu'ils avaient en commun n'étaient pas forcément des plus plaisants, puisque ça s'était terminé avec le Serpentard se vidant de son sang sur le sol humode des toilettes.

Drago haussa les épaules et sans quitter les yeux de Harry, il fit une proposition.

\- Nous devrions aller la voir. Histoire de savoir comment elle va.

Hermione grogna.

\- C'est un fantôme !


	231. puissance

**PROMPT : puissance**

* * *

\- Potter ? Je crois que le Ministère a peur de ta puissance. Ils doivent penser que tu es le prochain Mage Noir, et qu'ils devront trouver un élu pour te… battre.

Harry souffla d'agacement.

\- Ne sois pas stupide ! Le Ministère me pourrit la vie depuis que je suis arrivé dans le monde des sorciers !

\- Bien entendu ! Ils te surveillent. D'abord tu étais leur arme contre la menace qui étouffait le monde sorcier depuis des décennies. Et maintenant… Maintenant, ils craignent tes réactions.

Avant que Harry ne réponde, Drago enchaîna.

\- Ils doivent surveiller tes fréquentations aussi. Tu devrais t'éloigner de moi, Potter.


	232. dernier baiser

**PROMPT : dernier baiser**

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient installés une fois de plus face au lac, discutant à voix basse, penchés l'un vers l'autre. Ils profitaient de la fin de soirée alors que le parc de Poudlard était désert.

\- Hey Potter ? Un dernier baiser avant que Drago ne retourne dans son dortoir ?

Ils sursautèrent et s'écartèrent vivement avant de se retourner pour fusiller du regard Blaise qui riait à en perdre haleine. Drago grogna.

\- Espèce d'imbécile !

Harry gloussa et donna un coup de coude à Drago.

\- Jaloux Zabini ? Tu reportes ta frustration sur nous ?

Loin de s'énerver le métisse secoua la tête en riant.


	233. choc

**PROMPT : choc**

* * *

\- Je dois dire que c'est un choc de voir ces deux là s'entendre.

Severus retint un ricanement face à Minerva, qui observait Drago Malefoy et Harry Potter discuter de façon totalement civilisée.

L'écossaise ne semblait pas réussir à décider si le rassemblement des deux maisons étaient une bonne chose, ou au contraire le début de nouveaux ennuis.

Finalement le maître des potions haussa les épaules, essayant d'avoir l'air indifférent.

\- Je n'aurais jamais cru devoir dire ça un jour, mais… ils ne font rien de mal. Pour l'instant, en tous cas.

\- Une telle ouverture d'esprit venant de vous, Severus ? Quelle surprise !


	234. gratuit

**PROMPT : gratuit**

* * *

\- Mon père m'a appris que rien n'était gratuit.

\- L'amitié, c'est gratuit, Malefoy.

Drago hésita un long moment et soupira.

\- Pas dans mon monde. Mon père a toujours acheté son influence au Ministère et s'est fait des relations en échangeant des services. Le dernier conseil que mon père m'a donné avant d'être envoyé à Azkaban a été de faire en sorte que les puissants de ce monade aient une dette envers moi.

\- C'est pour ça que tu reste avec moi ?

\- Ne sois pas stupide, Potter. Pourquoi je te raconterais ça si c'était le cas ? Je n'ai juste pas l'habitude de l'amitié.


	235. désespéré

**PROMPT : désespéré**

* * *

\- Je veux qu'il soit désespéré. Qu'il perde tout.

Ron jeta un regard plein de haine en direction de Harry. Celui avait été son meilleur ami ne semblait pas touché de leur éloignement. Il faisait comme si ça n'avait rien changé pour lui. Comme si leur amitié n'avait pas compté, toutes ces aventures, tout ce qu'ils avaient traversé.

Ginny haussa les épaules, indifférente.

\- Il ne reviendra jamais vers toi. Ou vers moi.

\- Peu importe. Ce n'est plus important. C'est trop tard. Il n'aurait jamais du se rapprocher de la fouine comme ça.

\- Si tu es sûr de toi, je te suis.


	236. lac

**PROMPT : lac**

* * *

\- J'aime venir près du lac, le soir. C'est un endroit magnifique. Apaisant. Juste s'asseoir et regarder le soleil s'y coucher…

\- Moi aussi Luna. J'aime cet endroit. Je crois… Non. Je sais que ça me manquera énormément quand l'année sera terminée.

La jeune fille eut un rire amusé, et elle déposa un rapide baiser sur la joue de son ami.

\- Tu sais Harry. Si ça te fait tant de peine de quitter Poudlard, alors peut être que tu devrais réfléchir à un moyen de rester là. Je suis certaine que le professeur MacGonagall pourra te proposer quelque chose qui te conviendrait.


	237. vanité

**PROMPT : vanité**

* * *

\- La vanité est un vilain défaut Malefoy.

Loin de se vexer le Serpentard ricana.

\- J'aime les belles choses, je ne pense pas que ce soit un crime.

Harry tournait entre ses doigts la broche que Drago lui avait montré. Un gros bijou en argent, tape à l'oeil, représentant un serpent lové sur lui-même. Une broche faite pour fermer une cape, ostentatoire à souhait.

Le Gryffondor caressa l'objet avec un rictus moqueur.

\- Avec ça, personne ne pourra ignorer que tu es un Serpentard. Tu as conscience que c'est terriblement cliché de porter un truc comme ça ?

Drago haussa les épaules.


	238. Pré-au-Lard

**PROMPT : Pré-au-Lard**

* * *

C'était jour de sortie à Pré-au-Lard. Pourtant, Harry ne s'en souciait pas vraiment.

Le Ministère l'avait informé que Sirius ne pourrait pas être sorti du voile. Une seule personne avait les connaissances nécessaires en Magie Noire, et cette personne était enfermée à Azkaban. Lucius Malefoy.

Harry refusait de se servir de sa nouvelle amitié avec Drago pour exiger que son père n'intervienne. Par contre, il pensait sérieusement à échanger la liberté de Lucius contre le retour de Sirius. Il lui faudrait se montrer exigent avec le Ministre, et probablement se servir de sa notoriété. Mais c'était pour Sirius.


	239. parier

**PROMPT : Parier**

* * *

\- Tu veux parier, Granger ?

Hermione soupira en dévisageant Blaise Zabini. Elle découvrait un jeune homme joueur et plutôt sympathique sous la couche glacée propre à la maison Serpentard.

\- Tu tiens vraiment à faire un pari sur ton ami ?

Blaise haussa les épaules avec un sourire taquin.

\- Bien sûr ! C'est les meilleurs paris ça !

Amusée malgré elle, Hermione secoua la tête en pinçant les lèvres.

\- Donc tu es prêt à parier que quoi ? Malefoy et Harry vont rester amis ?

\- Non Granger. Je suis prêt à parier que ces deux là vont encore se rapprocher, bien plus que tu ne pourrais l'imaginer…


	240. marionnette

**PROMPT : marionnette**

* * *

\- J'ai toujours su que j'étais la marionnette de Dumbledore.

Drago sursauta et jeta un bref coup d'oeil à Harry qui contemplait le lac devant eux. Le Serpentard resta silencieux tandis que le Gryffondor continuait, d'un ton monocorde.

\- Au début, je lui en ai voulu terriblement. Mais au final… Je comprends. Il pensait faire pour le mieux, il pensait qu'il n'y avait pas d'autre solution pour défaire Voldemort. J'étais l'enfant de la prophétie, et… Avec le recul, il a probablement fait ce qu'il fallait pour que je puisse accomplir ce que tout le monde attendait de moi. C'était cruel mais nécessaire.


	241. réfléchir

**PROMPT : réfléchir**

* * *

\- Potter m'a donné à réfléchir.

Severus haussa un sourcil surpris à l'attention de son filleul. Cependant, Drago resta silencieux, peu désireux apparemment de s'étendre sur le sujet de ses pensées.

Severus soupira.

\- C'est à propos de ton père ?

\- Mon père ?

\- Il ne t'a pas dit que ton père pourrait être le seul à ramener son parrain ?

Stupéfait Drago se figea, et secoua doucement la tête, choqué.

\- Comment…

\- Bellatrix l'a expédié dans le voile. Tout le monde le pensait mort mais… Il y aurait un sort de Magie Noire qui pourrait l'aider. Et ton père est le seul à le maîtriser.


	242. spirale

**PROMPT : spirale**

* * *

Drago avait l'impression d'être pris dans une spirale infernale. La révélation que lui avait fait son parrain le perturbait énormément. Son propre père était le seul à avoir la possibilité de ramener la seule famille de Harry. Il en voulait un peu au jeune homme de ne pas le lui avoir dit, mais Severus avait vaguement suggéré que le Gryffondor avait probablement souhaité ne pas l'influencer.

Maintenant qu'il était au courant, il était prêt à supplier son père de le faire s'il le fallait. Sans rien demander en échange.

Après tout, la famille Malefoy devait la vie à Harry Potter.


	243. intelligent

**PROMPT : intelligent**

* * *

\- J'espérais qu'il soit assez intelligent pour arrêter cette guerre stupide.

Drago ricana.

\- On parle de la belette. Il a tendance à foncer comme un taureau furieux sans réfléchir aux conséquences.

Pansy se permit un bref sourire avant de soupirer.

\- Surveille tes arrières, Drago, et surveille celles de Potter. Quand à nous… on garde les yeux ouverts.

\- Nous ?

Pansy lui fit un clin d'oeil amusé.

\- Tu n'es pas le seul à fréquenter du Gryffondor mon cher. Blaise, Théo et moi-même avons régulièrement de passionnantes conversations avec Granger, Longdubas et Loufoca.

Drago leva les yeux au ciel.

\- Je lance une mode ?


	244. espoir

**PROMPT : espoir**

* * *

\- Vous croyez vraiment qu'il y a un espoir pour Sirius, professeur ?

Minerva soupira et jeta un bref regard vers Severus.

\- Monsieur Potter. Je crois que vous ne devriez pas y penser autant. Il n'y a rien de certain, nous ne savons pas réellement quels effets aura eu ce séjour dans le voile sur votre parrain.

Voyant la tristesse au fond des yeux verts du Sauveur, Severus grogna.

\- Ce fichu cabot est tellement… casse-pieds qu'il pourrait survivre à n'importe quoi. Sachez que si Black avait la moindre chance de survivre, il l'aura saisie. Rien que pour me pourrir la vie.


	245. toile d'araignée

**PROMPT : toile d'araignée**

* * *

La cellule d'Azkaban était minuscule et emplie de toiles d'araignées. Humide et sombre.

Drago frissonna et sentit son cœur se serrer en voyant son père recroquevillé dans un coin de la cellule, ayant perdu toute sa superbe.

En voyant son fils, l'aristocrate montra les dents.

\- Pourquoi es-tu venu ? Tu n'as rien à faire ici.

\- Père… j'aimerais tu fasses quelque chose pour moi.

Lucius haussa les épaules, indifférent. Drago soupira tristement.

\- Sans Harry Potter je serais ici moi aussi. Mère également. Je…

\- Pars Drago. Je ne peux rien pour toi. Regarde ce que je suis devenu, où je suis. Pars…


	246. baignez-vous

**PROMPT : Baignez-vous**

* * *

\- Si vous voulez prendre plus de risques, baignez-vous dans le lac Noir pendant que vous y êtes !

Harry sursauta violemment et se retourna, baguette brandie. Impassible, son professeur de potions leva un sourcil tandis que le jeune homme rougissait violemment.

\- Oh. Professeur…

Harry se mordit la lèvre, ne sachant pas comment expliquer sa présence à l'orée de la forêt interdite. Finalement, il soupira et haussa les épaules en rangeant sa baguette, nerveusement.

\- Je n'arrivais pas à dormir, Monsieur.

L'homme grogna, visiblement mécontent.

\- Retournez immédiatement dans votre dortoir. La Directrice refuse de vous pénaliser pour vos promenades nocturnes, moi pas.


	247. malentendu

**PROMPT : Malentendu**

* * *

\- C'est un malentendu, Monsieur Potter. Nous…

Les yeux du Sauveur étincelèrent de rage. Face à lui, l'envoyé du Ministère s'agita, mal à l'aise, se dépêchant de signer les parchemins devant lui.

Drago Malefoy avait été arrêté alors qu'il rendait visite à son père. Pansy avait prévenu Harry de l'absence du jeune homme et ce dernier avait immédiatement été le chercher à Azkaban.

Il jeta un regard inquiet sur le Serpentard, qui semblait perdu, pâle et tremblant. Il ne semblait pas blessé, mais Harry avait bien l'intention de l'emmener directement voir Madame Pomfresh pour s'en assurer. Dès qu'ils seraient à Poudlard.


	248. pureté

**PROMPT : pureté**

* * *

Avant qu'il ne quitte Azkaban, un garde avait conduit Harry dans la cellule de Lucius Malefoy. L'aristocrate n'était plus que l'ombre de lui-même. Pourtant, son regard n'avait rien perdu de son intensité.

\- Vous êtes venu chercher mon fils ?

Harry hocha la tête, les sourcils froncés. Lucius étouffa un ricanement.

\- Maintenant, je la vois, cette pureté d'âme dont il parle. Malgré mes erreurs… Vous êtes venu pour lui.

Mal à l'aise, Harry essaya d'éluder.

\- C'est mon ami, Monsieur Malefoy.

\- Que voulez-vous de lui ?

\- Je ne me sers pas de mes amis !

Lucius soupira.

\- Je le ferais. Ramener votre parrain.


	249. mystère

**PROMPT : mystère**

* * *

Le Département des mystères était tel que dans les souvenirs de Harry, et il frissonna, se souvenant de la disparition de Sirius et de son désespoir. Rien n'avait changé.

Le Ministre se tenait à ses côtés, visiblement mécontent. Harry avait fait pression sur lui, encore et encore, jusqu'à ce qu'il ne cède et n'accepte de libérer Lucius Malefoy.

L'aristocrate était désormais libre. S'il restait dans la légalité, il ne retournerait pas à Azkaban, même s'il échouait à ramener Sirius. Il serait consigné dans son Manoir, pour les cinq années à venir. Harry s'en était excusé, sous l'oeil abasourdi du blond.


	250. Détraqueur

**PROMPT : Détraqueur**

* * *

\- Tu as la tête de quelqu'un qui vient de voir un Détraqueur.

Harry soupira et tourna la tête vers Neville en grimaçant un sourire.

\- Ça va Neville. Rien de grave.

La main de Neville sur son épaule fit sourire Harry puis il soupira doucement.

\- Et si… Et si Sirius ne pouvait pas être ramené ? Je n'arrête pas d'y penser.

\- Harry, je…

\- Non Neville, tout va bien. Vraiment. Merci d'être là, pour moi.

\- Nous sommes amis, Harry. Bien sûr que je serais là pour toi, autant que tu en auras besoin.

Les larmes aux yeux, Harry serra Neville dans ses bras.


	251. Pyjama

**PROMPT : Pyjama**

* * *

Réveillé en sursaut, Harry se leva d'un bond et quitta le dortoir sans faire attention au fait qu'il était encore en pyjama. Après son cauchemar, il avait un violent besoin de prendre l'air, de vérifier que tout était normal, que la guerre était terminée.

En arrivant devant le lac Noir, il se laissa tomber au sol et inspira à fond, essayant de se calmer. Rien ne l'apaisait plus que cette étendue d'eau sombre troublée de temps en temps par les mouvements paresseux du calamar géant.

Il leva la tête pour regarder les constellations, et plus particulièrement celle du Grand Chien.


	252. chapeau

**PROMPT : Chapeau**

* * *

Minerva secoua brusquement la tête, visiblement furieuse, son chapeau pointu oscillant dangereusement sur sa tête. Face à elle, Kingsley Shakelbot détournait le regard, vaguement honteux.

\- J'espère que vous ne songez pas réellement à me demander de convaincre le jeune Potter de ne pas ramener son parrain.

\- Je dis juste que devoir un service à Lucius Malefoy n'est pas une bonne chose. Et que je ne suis pas vraiment ravi de devoir libérer ce Mangemort.

Minerva grimaça.

\- Lucius est… Peu importe. Il n'a pas participé à la bataille et Harry mérite de retrouver son parrain après tout ce qu'il a fait…


	253. explosion instantanée

**PROMPT : Explosion instantanée**

* * *

\- Potter ! Lâchez ça immédiatement !

Harry sursauta et lâcha les pétales de Lewisie qu'il tenait. Severus Rogue se pencha vers lui et prit une voix doucereuse pour expliquer sa réaction.

\- A moins que vous ne cherchiez à provoquer une explosion instantanée, je vous conseille de relire votre manuel. Ce n'est pas de la Lewisie que vous devez ajouter mais de la valériane.

Harry baissa la tête, et tourna frénétiquement les pages de son manuel. Severus lui arracha le livre et l'ouvrit à la bonne page, avant de le reposer devant lui.

\- Soyez un peu plus attentif Potter. Concentrez-vous un peu !


	254. fragile

**PROMPT : Fragile**

* * *

\- Il a l'air tellement fragile…

\- Ferme la Pansy.

Drago s'éloigna de son amie et regarda de nouveau en direction de Harry. Il avait effectivement l'air fragile et perdu.

Le Serpentard grogna, essayant d'oublier la vague inquiétude qui l'avait envahi alors qu'il surveillait du coin de l'œil le Gryffondor.

Il s'était éloigné de ses amis, et Drago croisa le regard d'Hermione, qui semblait soucieuse. Avec un soupir, le Serpentard s'approcha du jeune homme et le bouscula gentiment.

\- Alors Potter ? Quoi de neuf ?

La lueur d'amusement qui traversa le regard émeraude lui réchauffa le cœur, et il ne put s'empêcher de sourire.


	255. Photographie

**PROMPT : Photographie**

* * *

Harry parcourait l'album contenant les photographies de ses parents. Il y en avait très peu, et il se demandait toujours pourquoi il n'y avait rien de plus.

Il aurait aimé voir les photos de mariage de ses parents, des photos de Sirius et Remus également. Découvrir leurs amis autour d'eux.

Ça avait toujours été la chose qui lui manquait le plus. Des éléments pour les voir comme des personnes ayant réellement existé et non plus comme un rêve de petit garçon lointain.

Chaque souvenir, chaque évocation de James et Lily lui réchauffait le cœur, comme s'ils étaient à ses côtés.


	256. farce

**PROMPT : farce**

* * *

\- Les jumeaux m'ont envoyé un carton de leurs farces.

Hermione haussa un sourcil en direction de son ami.

\- Et bien, c'est habituel non ?

Le Sauveur se passa la main dans les cheveux nerveusement, puis haussa les épaules.

\- Je suppose que je pensais qu'ils prendraient parti pour Ron et Ginny.

\- Harry, les jumeaux ne sont pas stupides et ils sont totalement capables de faire la part des choses.

Alors que Harry acquiesçait, pensif, la jeune fille se fit d'un coup menaçante.

\- Par contre, j'espère pour toi que tu n'as pas l'intention de te servir de ces… produits au sein de l'école !


	257. pompeux

**PROMPT : pompeux**

* * *

Horrifié, Harry regardait Percy Weasley annoncer d'un ton pompeux l'arrivée du Ministre de la Magie. Il chercha à s'éclipser, mais le rouquin le rattrapa impitoyablement, lui expliquant doctement que le Ministre venait le voir, lui, de façon officielle, et qu'il se devait d'être présent.

Harry réprima un grognement désagréable, et croisa les bras en signe de défi. Il attendait l'homme de pied ferme, pour lui dire sa façon de penser sur l'ingérence constante dans sa scolarité.

Mais alors qu'il pensait que la journée ne pouvait pas être pire, Harry sursauta au déclenchement d'un flash. La presse avait fait le déplacement.


	258. sanglots

**PROMPT : sanglots**

* * *

Drago enlaça Pansy, alors que des sanglots secouaient les épaules de la jeune fille. Elle se laissa aller dans l'étreinte de son ami quelques instants avant de se confier.

\- Mon père va recevoir le baiser du détraqueur. Je sais qu'il était un Mangemort et que…

\- Mais c'est ton père. Je suis désolé, Pansy.

La Serpentard renifla brusquement puis secoua la tête.

\- Je sais qu'il le mérite. Il… Il n'a cessé de faire les mauvais choix et…

Drago la coupa.

\- Va le voir. Va lui rendre visite et dis-lui ce que tu as sur le cœur. Tout ira bien, Pansy.


	259. dormir

**PROMPT : dormir**

* * *

Neville observa Harry dormir d'un sommeil agité, puis il soupira, attristé. Il quitta le dortoir silencieusement pour aller écrire une lettre dans la salle commune.

Sa grand-mère avait encore un certain poids politique. Plus exactement, la vieille dame savait se montrer parfaitement insupportable jusqu'à obtenir exactement ce qu'elle voulait.

Il allait lui parler du Ministre qui renâclait à laisser Lucius Malefoy tenter de ramener Sirius Black du voile du département des Mystères. Si l'insistance de sa grand-mère pouvait accélérer les choses, peut être que Harry se sentirait mieux. Au moins, il serait fixé et n'aurait plus à attendre.


	260. bougie

**PROMPT : bougie**

* * *

La flamme des bougies projetait des ombres mouvantes sur les murs. Harry était installé dans le fauteuil confortable de la salle commune, les yeux dans le vague, le livre sur ses genoux oublié depuis longtemps.

Il était légèrement mélancolique alors qu'il se rendait compte à quel point les choses avaient changé. Il avait perdu son insouciance lorsqu'il avait dû aller affronter Voldemort.

Il avait dû se sacrifier, en oubliant ses rêves et ses espoirs, et même s'il était revenu à la vie, beaucoup de choses avaient changé pour lui. Encore plus quand il avait dû tuer. Il regrettait son enfance.


	261. préjugés

**PROMPT : préjugés**

* * *

\- Parrain, pourquoi traiter Potter aussi mal ? Sans tes préjugés…

\- Parce que, Drago, le tenir à l'écart de cette façon est le seul moyen que j'ai trouvé pour repousser le souvenir de sa mère. Pour oublier un peu que je l'ai perdue pour toujours, par ma faute. Je préfère voir sa ressemblance avec son père plutôt que d'imaginer un instant qu'il puisse être le portrait de sa mère.

Drago soupira face à l'homme amer.

\- Tu devrais lui parler, Severus. Faire la paix avec ta culpabilité. Vous avez tous les deux besoin de parler, et je sais qu'il ne te reproche rien.


	262. jour férié

**PROMPT : jour férié**

* * *

\- Harry, pourquoi tu te lèves si tôt ?

Le jeune homme leva un sourcil surpris en direction de Neville, emmitouflé sous une masse de couvertures.

\- Tu comptes arriver en retard en cours, Neville ?

Il y eut un gloussement endormi, suivi d'un baillement. Puis avec un soupir, Neville répondit.

\- C'est un jour férié aujourd'hui. Lève-toi, ou recouche-toi, mais pitié… Laisse moi dormir !

Harry vérifia la date et grommela de mécontentement avant de se laisser tomber sur son lit avec un gémissement satisfait. Une grasse matinée ne pourrait que lui faire le plus grand bien après sa nuit pleine de cauchemars.


	263. odeur

**PROMPT : odeur**

* * *

\- J'aime tellement l'odeur de la pluie.

Drago ricana en jetant un coup d'œil à Harry qui était trempé près de lui.

\- Et tu avais besoin de rester sous l'averse ? Pomfresh va être ravie !

Harry secoua ses cheveux dégoulinants projetant des gouttes glacées autour de lui, faisant grogner Drago.

\- C'est agréable de voler sous la pluie comme ça.

Le Serpentard dévisagea un long moment son camarade avant de secouer la tête d'un air incrédule.

\- Tu es désespérant Potter. Totalement désespérant.

\- Tu devrais essayer Malefoy, tu verrais comme c'est agréable. Libérateur.

\- Je n'ai pas besoin d'être mouillé pour me sentir libre, Potter.


	264. tragédie

**PROMPT : tragédie**

* * *

Certains jours, lorsque Harry pensait à sa vie, il avait l'impression d'être pris dans une véritable tragédie grecque.

La mort de ses parents alors qu'il était bébé, suivie de son placement chez son oncle et sa tante, clairement abusifs avec le petit garçon qu'il avait été. Une enfance difficile, sans amour, bercée par les corvées exigées par sa famille adoptive.

Puis, l'arrivée dans le monde de la magie, ses premiers vrais amis. La découverte qu'un monstre voulait le tuer, et les attaques qu'il avait subi, années après années, seul contre tous.

La guerre, la dernière bataille. Puis le calme, enfin.


	265. sans réfléchir

**PROMPT : sans réfléchir**

* * *

Sans réfléchir, Harry s'élança à la poursuite du vif d'or et plongea en piqué. Il était totalement concentré sur son objectif, ne voyant que la petite balle dorée.

Il entendit des cris et exclamations mais il ne s'en préoccupait pas. Il avait occulté tout ce qui l'entourait.

Il tendit la main, tout son corps penché de façon presque impossible, tenant dans un équilibre précaire. Il pouvait sentir le déplacement d'air causé par les ailes battantes de la balle et il accéléra encore, une grimace concentrée sur le visage.

Après un dernier effort, sa main se referma sur le vif d'or.


	266. cadeau

**PROMPT : cadeau**

* * *

\- Tu n'es vraiment pas un cadeau, Potter.

Harry, haletant après sa course folle derrière le vif d'or, fronça les sourcils, subitement vexé.

\- De quoi tu parles ?

Ils se dévisagèrent un long moment. Puis Drago soupira avec exagération en roulant des yeux.

\- Stupide Gryffondor. Tu n'as pas remarqué que tout le monde a eu peur que le Sauveur ne termine écrasé au sol ?

Harry ouvrit la bouche avant de la refermer brusquement. Gêné, il se passa la main dans les cheveux et haussa les épaules.

\- J'ai juste attrapé le vif, rien de plus.

\- En risquant ta vie, comme toujours. Stupide Gryffondor !


	267. conséquences

**PROMPT : conséquences**

* * *

Fol'Oeil se dressait devant Drago, menaçant.

\- Il va falloir assumer les conséquences de vos choix, Malefoy !

Assistant à la scène, Harry s'interposa, furieux.

\- A quoi jouez-vous Maugrey ?

L'Auror grimaça et laissa échapper un grognement plein de colère.

\- Je cherche les Mangemorts pour les jeter à Azkaban.

Harry serra les poings et ses yeux verts habituellement rieurs s'obscurcirent, semblant jeter des éclairs.

\- Il n'y a pas de Mangemorts ici !

\- Ce n'est pas ce que dit la marque sur son bras.

Avant qu'Harry ne puisse répondre, Minerva MacGonagall arriva en courant, les sourcils froncés.

\- Maugrey ! Suivez moi dans mon bureau. Immédiatement !


	268. perdu

**PROMPT : perdu**

* * *

\- Tu as l'air perdu, Drago.

Le Serpentard blond leva les yeux vers Blaise et soupira tristement.

\- J'ai pris conscience d'une chose. Potter ne sera pas toujours là pour me défendre et ce vieux fou de Fol'Oeil avait raison sur un point. La marque sur mon bras hurle ma culpabilité. Elle prouve que j'étais…

\- Stop. Nous savons tous les deux que tu n'as pas choisi. Tu as été entraîné dans cette folie par tes parents.

\- Peut être. Mais je n'ai rien fait pour y échapper. Je ne me suis pas rebellé, j'ai juste… suivi les ordres. Bêtement.

\- Tu as changé, Drago.


	269. promesse

**PROMPT : promesse**

* * *

Un rayon de soleil perça la couche nuageuse, comme la promesse d'une belle et chaude journée. Hermione, postée à une fenêtre du château, soupira, l'air mélancolique.

Il y avait une sortie à Pré-au-Lard de prévue l'après-midi, mais la jeune fille ne se sentait pas l'humeur d'y aller. Harry avait d'ores et déjà prévenu qu'il n'irait pas.

Hermione avait l'impression que les épreuves qu'ils avaient vécu les avaient changé, et les avaient fait grandir trop vite. Maintenant, ils avaient besoin de calme, et ne se sentaient plus tentés par la vie aventureuse dont ils auraient pu rêver avant.


	270. exécuter

**PROMPT : exécuter**

* * *

\- Monsieur Weasley. Pourriez-vous exécuter le sortilège demandé au lieu de gesticuler sans cesse ?

Ron rougit violemment tandis que des ricanements fusaient dans la salle. Il avait perdu beaucoup d'amis à se dresser contre Harry Potter mais il était trop buté pour le reconnaître.

Pour l'heure, il surveillait son ancien meilleur ami qui se tenait collé à Hermione. Les deux étaient collés l'un à l'autre, et il en était particulièrement jaloux. Il pensait qu'Hermione était à lui, mais elle lui avait tourné le dos sans hésitations pour rester près de Harry. Harry qui était riche et célèbre, contrairement à lui.


	271. cercle

**PROMPT : cercle**

* * *

Drago, très concentré, dessina un cercle parfait de sa baguette et prononça la formule. Sa baguette crépita légèrement en réaction, mais il ne se passa rien de plus.

Le jeune homme jura en se passant la main dans les cheveux, agacé.

Derrière lui, Théo leva le nez de son livre.

\- Tu devrais demander de l'aide à Potter. Il maîtrise parfaitement le sortilège du Patronus.

Drago grogna agacé et retenta le sortilège toujours sans succès. Blaise, qui venait d'entrer dans la salle commune, s'adossa au mur.

\- Tu devrais demander…

Drago le coupa, écarlate.

\- Si tu comptes me parler de Potter, oublies.


	272. dragon

**PROMPT : dragon**

* * *

Un vent d'excitation soufflait sur Poudlard. Un après-midi découverte avait été annoncé pour la semaine suivante, et pour l'occasion, Charlie Weasley devait venir accompagné d'un dragon. Parmi les plus âgés, personne n'avait oublié les majestueux animaux qui avaient été amenés pour le tournoi des trois sorciers et ils étaient tous impatients d'assister à l'évènement.

Les professeurs avaient cessé d'exiger le calme dans leurs cours, dépassés par l'énervement ambiant. Il n'y avait qu'en potions où le plus profond silence régnait encore. L'air sombre de Severus Rogue faisait des merveilles pour canaliser l'enthousiasme débordant des adolescents à qui il fait cours.


	273. rumeurs

**PROMPT : rumeurs**

* * *

\- Il y a des rumeurs à ton sujet.

Harry leva les yeux vers Drago et gonfla les joues en signe d'agacement. Puis, il haussa les épaules.

\- Ça ne m'étonne pas. Je commence à avoir l'habitude…

\- Tu ne veux pas savoir ?

Le brun eut un geste agacé de la main.

\- Qu'est-ce que ça changerait pour moi ? Soit je suis un héros, soit je suis le prochain Voldemort.

Drago plissa le nez et renifla.

\- Quelque chose comme ça. Mais tu devrais les faire taire, non ?

\- J'ai appris que plus je protestais, plus les rumeurs augmentaient. Alors j'attends juste que ça passe.


	274. proposition

**PROMPT : proposition**

* * *

\- C'est une proposition, Nott ?

Hermione vit avec satisfaction le Serpentard habituellement si stoïque s'empourprer. Elle laissa échapper un ricanement amusé et Théo soupira.

\- Je te demandais juste si tu voulais réviser avec moi, vu que Potter est occupé avec Drago.

La lionne n'eut pas besoin de réfléchir pour accepter. Depuis qu'une trêve semblait s'être conclue entre eux sous l'impulsion de l'amitié étrange entre Drago et Harry, elle s'était rendue compte que les serpents étaient loin d'être aussi désagréables que la rumeur ne le prétendait.

Au contraire, elle commençait à les apprécier lorsqu'ils montraient leur vraie personnalité.

Elle sourit et accepta.


	275. grandir

**PROMPT : grandir**

* * *

\- Tu devrais grandir un peu Weasley. Tu es la honte de ta maison !

Ron devint écarlate de rage et laissa échapper un grognement. Il bouscula Blaise Zabini mais le Serpentard ne broncha pas, restant de marbre sous l'attaque.

Son indifférence agaça Ron, qui avait été pris alors qu'il voulait lancer une bombabouse dans le dos de Harry et Drago.

Le Gryffondor, impulsif, sortit sa baguette. Blaise, face à lui, se tendit, mais ne fit pas mine de sortir la sienne.

Avant que les choses ne dégénèrent, une voix doucereuse les fit sursauter.

\- Monsieur Weasley. Cinquante points en moins pour Gryffondor.


	276. surprise

**PROMPT : Surprise**

* * *

\- Surprise !

Drago sursauta et leva les yeux vers Harry qui se tenait devant lui, légèrement hésitant.

\- Potter ? Que fais-tu dans la salle commune des Serpentard ?

Harry se laissa tomber dans un fauteuil face à Drago avec un sourire nerveux.

\- Pansy, Blaise et Théo m'ont fait entrer. Ils ont dit que ça te ferait plaisir…

Drago soupira en se promettant de torturer longuement ses amis.

\- Peut-être mais t'es pas sensé être ici. T'es un fichu Gryffondor Potter.

\- Tu veux que je parte ?

Drago soupira à nouveau et se frotta les yeux.

\- Maintenant que tu es là, installe-toi, Potter.


	277. le destin

**PROMPT : le destin**

* * *

Les yeux fixés sur l'horizon, Harry pensait que le destin était particulièrement étrange. Lui qui devait mourir face à Voldemort avait survécu contre toute attente.

Il pensait qu'il serait toujours entouré de ses amis, qu'après avoir défié la mort ensemble, rien ne pourrait les séparer.

Mais Ron s'était laissé submerger par ses vieux démons, par la jalousie qu'il n'avait jamais su réfréner.

Il se trouvait aujourd'hui proche de celui qu'il avait longtemps considéré comme un ennemi. Tout avait changé et il se remettait en cause. Aujourd'hui, il ne se voyait plus suivre la voie qui avait été tracée pour lui.


	278. yeux

**PROMPT : yeux**

* * *

Drago, boudeur, grommelait dans son coin, pestant contre ses pseudo amis.

Pansy, souriant largement, s'installa près de lui et l'enlaça.

\- Drago, mon chou… Regarde moi dans les yeux et dis moi que tu détestes encore ce cher Potter.

Le blond se dégagea et la fusilla du regard, mais ne répondit pas. La brunette gloussa et se pencha vers lui, l'empêchant de s'écarter.

\- Le monde ne va pas s'arrêter de tourner si tu admets que tu apprécies le Sauveur. Ce n'est pas une honte tu sais…

\- Pansy. Ferme la. Et fiche moi la paix.

Loin de se vexer, elle gloussa amusée.


	279. regret

**PROMPT : regret**

* * *

\- Mon plus grand regret est d'avoir entraîné mon fils dans cette folie…

Harry dévisagea un long moment Lucius Malefoy, comme pour s'assurer qu'il soit sincère. Puis il hocha doucement la tête.

Lucius grimaça comme s'il avait mordu dans un citron, puis il continua, sa voix prenant presque un accent désespéré.

\- J'espère, Monsieur Potter, que vous ne lui en tiendrez pas rigueur. Il n'a pas eu le choix.

Harry soupira et secoua doucement la tête.

\- Je le savais déjà, Monsieur Malefoy. Et si je doutais de votre fils, je ne serais pas ami avec lui.

L'homme sursauta et le dévisagea, surpris.


	280. Charme du Patronus

**PROMPT : charme du patronus**

* * *

\- Malefoy ? Il paraît que tu as besoin d'aide pour le charme du Patronus ? Tu veux une démonstration ?

\- Qui t'a dit ça, Potter ?

Harry eut un sourire amusé, et lui fit un clin d'œil taquin.

\- Zabini a laissé échapper cette information.

\- Je vais le tuer. Lentement et douloureusement.

Cette fois, Harry ne put retenir un gloussement.

\- Tu aurais du m'en parler. Ça ne me dérange pas de t'aider. Ça me rappellera les bons souvenirs de l'armée de Dumbledore quand j'apprenais à ceux qui le voulaient à se défendre.

Drago soupira.

\- Tu devrais être professeur, Potter. Ça semble te plaire, l'idée d'enseigner.


	281. famille

**PROMPT : famille**

* * *

Harry était à Pré-au-Lard, discutant tranquillement avec Drago quand il stoppa brusquement. Devant lui, les jumeaux Weasley le fixaient. Le Sauveur se tendit, tandis que Drago amorça un mouvement de recul. Cependant, Harry le rattrapa par le poignet, la mâchoire contractée, refusant qu'il se sente obligé de partir.

Loin de s'en formaliser, les jumeaux échangèrent un sourire.

\- Bonjour Harry. Tu as l'air en pleine forme.

Harry acquiesça un peu perdu. Fred eut un léger sourire triste.

\- On venait te dire que pour nous, tu fais toujours partie de la famille…

\- … quoi que puisse en dire l'idiot de Ron.


	282. cicatrices

**PROMPT : cicatrices**

* * *

\- Tu as gardé des cicatrices ? De ce jour là ?

Drago hésita un bref instant mais n'eut pas à demander de quoi Harry parlait exactement. C'était resté entre eux, un non-dit planant au milieu de leur étrange rapprochement.

Il soupira et secoua la tête.

\- Rien d'insurmontable Potter. C'est le passé.

Harry se crispa et détourna le regard, visiblement gêné.

\- Malefoy… Je ne te l'ai jamais dit. Mais… Je suis réellement désolé, de ce qui c'est passé. Je… J'ai mal réagi, je ne savais pas à quoi servait ce soir. C'était juste noté "contre les ennemis" et…

\- Et j'étais ton ennemi.


	283. l'aube

**PROMPT : l'aube**

* * *

Ils avaient parlé jusqu'à l'aube. Comme si avoir parlé de l'incident dans les toilettes de Mimi Geignarde leur avait permis de dépasser un blocage inconscient.

Ils étaient déjà proches, mais ils venaient de parler à cœur ouvert, très sérieusement, mettant une bonne fois pour toute leurs querelles derrière eux.

Alors qu'ils venaient de passer la nuit à discuter, ils ressentaient une étrange répugnance à l'idée de se séparer. C'était encore le week-end, et ils n'avaient pas vraiment d'obligations hormis envers leurs camarades de maison.

Le silence était revenu entre eux, confortable et apaisant. Ils étaient bien l'un près de l'autre.


	284. courageux

**PROMPT : courageux**

* * *

\- Où est passé le courageux Sauveur du monde sorcier ?

Harry sursauta violemment, surpris, et se retourna d'un bond pour se trouver nez à nez avec Drago Malefoy. Il s'était isolé dans un coin peu fréquenté du parc de Poudlard, et il pensait ne pas être dérangé.

Pour être honnête, il devait avouer qu'il fuyait la conférence de presse que le Ministre avait organisé à Poudlard. Et Drago Malefoy l'avait une fois de plus déniché et trouvait la situation amusante au vu de son large sourire.

\- Malefoy… Qu'est-ce-que tu veux ?

\- J'ai pensé que tu aurais besoin de compagnie, Potter.


	285. redevance

**PROMPT : redevance**

* * *

Minerva lança un cri de rage bien loin de sa maîtrise habituelle. Elle avait fait face à beaucoup de situations où le contrôle de ses nerfs avait été mis à mal, mais cette fois, l'information l'avait suffisamment destabilisée pour se laisser aller à sa colère.

Ce fut le moment que choisit Severus pour entrer dans son bureau et il se figea, surpris de la voir dans cet état.

\- Minerva ?

La sorcière soupira et secoua doucement la tête, maudissant le Ministère et ses politiciens. Elle passa une main fatiguée sur son visage.

\- Le Ministère exige une redevance pour l'occupation de Poudlard.


	286. futile

**PROMPT : futile**

* * *

Hermione surprit le regard pensif de Harry fixé sur Ron. Elle grommela et se pencha vers lui.

\- Oublies les choses futiles et concentre toi sur l'essentiel, Harry. Nous avons des révisions.

Le jeune homme soupira et eut un sourire amusé.

\- Hermione, je pense avoir suffisamment révisé pour toute une vie.

La Gryffondor marmonna, visiblement agacée. Puis elle soupira brusquement.

\- Et bien au moins ça t'occuperait l'esprit plutôt que de fixer cet idiot qui ne mérite pas tant d'attentions…

\- Tu n'as jamais de… regrets ? Nous avons passé de bons moments ensemble, tous les trois. Ron était notre ami.

\- Oui. Il l'était.


	287. potion d'amour

**PROMPT : potion d'amour**

* * *

Harry n'arrivait pas à s'habituer aux regards intimidés et admiratifs des plus jeunes élèves de Poudlard. Les premières années le regardaient comme s'il était un dieu vivant, et il se sentait particulièrement gêné de leur attention.

Quand une petite fille de première année arborant fièrement l'écusson de la maison Serpentard s'approcha de lui, Harry lui sourit gentiment, espérant qu'elle n'allait pas lui demander un autographe ou quelque chose d'aussi ridicule. Mais elle attrapa sa manche et le tira à l'écart pour lui raconter ce qu'elle avait entendu au détour d'un couloir.

\- Quelqu'un vend des potions d'amour qui te sont destinées.


	288. temps d'attente

**PROMPT : temps d'attente**

* * *

\- Votre potion devra mijoter à feu doux trente minutes. Pendant le temps d'attente, vous me rédigerez un parchemin complet sur la réalisation de la potion Wiggenweld, avec chaque étape détaillée et des schémas.

Il y eut une discrète vague de protestations que Severus Rogue fit mine de ne pas avoir entendu. Le professeur s'installa à son bureau pour corriger des copies et savoura un bref instant le calme de la pièce, uniquement brisé par le doux bouillonnement des potions.

Avec un peu de chance, le cours se déroulerait sans le moindre incident et il n'y aurait pas d'explosion de chaudron.


	289. Appréciez

**PROMPT : appréciez**

* * *

\- Appréciez un peu ce que vous avez au lieu d'espérer plus, Monsieur Weasley.

Ron jeta un regard noir à la Directrice de Poudlard qui le fixait d'un air sévère et légèrement écœuré. Elle l'avait surpris alors qu'il allait une fois de plus tenter de nuire à Harry Potter, par pure jalousie.

Pour le rouquin, tout ce qui n'allait pas dans sa vie était de la faute du maudit survivant. Au fond de lui, il savait qu'il était en tort, mais il avait besoin de le détester pour oublier qu'ils n'étaient plus amis et qu'Hermione ne voulait même plus le regarder.


	290. brûler

**PROMPT : brûler**

* * *

Harry contemplait la porte de la salle sur demande. Il n'osait pas l'ouvrir, pas après l'avoir vu brûler à cause du feudeymon.

Il posa la main sur la porte et soupira, mais avant qu'il ne puisse s'écarter, une main pâle se posa sur son épaule. L'autre main ouvrit la porte d'une poussée et Harry se crispa avant de voir l'intérieur de la salle sur demande.

La pièce était immaculée. Comme neuve. Immense et vide. Malefoy le tira à l'intérieur, comme pour le pousser à exorciser ses démons, à oublier ce qui s'était passé dans cette pièce, alors qu'ils étaient ennemis.


	291. vent

**PROMPT : vent**

* * *

Le vent agita les branches du saule cogneur alors qu'une boule de poils orange se faufilait entre les racines de l'arbre. Le chat s'installa tranquillement et commença un brin de toilette en regardant autour de lui, ne semblant pas se préoccuper des mouvements brusques des branches.

En voyant le petit brun à lunettes un peu trop maigre qui était toujours avec sa maîtresse, il s'étira et sauta d'un bond agile sur le nœud de la racine qui immobilisait l'arbre. Le jeune homme se faufila dans le passage et lui caressa la tête en arrivant à sa hauteur, faisant ronronner l'animal.


	292. marque foncée

**PROMPT : marque foncée**

* * *

En entrant dans le bureau de son professeur de potions, Harry le surprit en pleine contemplation de la marque foncée sur son bras. Rogue sursauta mais Harry ne lui laissa pas le temps de le repousser comme il le faisait habituellement.

\- Vous ne devriez pas en avoir honte, Monsieur. Elle devrait vous rappeler tout ce que vous avez sacrifié pour mettre fin à la guerre. Sans votre courage… Nous ne serions pas là aujourd'hui.

Une lueur de surprise passa dans les yeux onyx. Pour autant, l'homme rabattit la manche sur son bras pour masquer ce qu'il considérait comme une infamie.


	293. jaloux

**PROMPT : jaloux**

* * *

\- Potter ? De quoi la belette est jaloux exactement ?

Harry se tendit en levant les yeux vers Pansy, qui le regardait d'un air interrogateur. Il haussa les épaules et soupira.

\- Ron rêve d'être sur le devant de la scène. Il… me reproche de ne pas vouloir utiliser la notoriété que… Enfin. Il ne comprend pas que je ne veux pas de cette célébrité. Sans compter que mes parents et Sirius m'ont laissé plus d'or que je pourrais en utiliser.

Pansy pinça les lèvres, secoua la tête. Puis elle renifla.

\- Drago a raison. C'est un crétin qui n'a jamais mérité ton amitié.


	294. cuillère

**PROMPT : cuillère**

* * *

\- Posez votre baguette, Monsieur Potter. Les cuillères en bois à côté de vos chaudrons sont faites pour remuer votre potion.

Harry obéit immédiatement mais pencha la tête, essayant de réfléchir sur les raisons pour lesquelles il ne devait pas remuer sa potion par la magie.

Rogue renifla - et Harry aurait pu jurer qu'il était amusé par sa volonté de comprendre l'ordre donné.

\- Cette potion est très instable. Utiliser la magie pourrait provoquer une explosion en déstabilisant le mélange. Sans compter que la potion serait totalement inutilisable.

Harry hocha la tête avec reconnaissance, notant l'information dans un coin de son esprit.


	295. marche à pied

**PROMPT : marche à pied**

* * *

Alors qu'il avançait d'un bon pas, Harry pensait qu'un peu de marche à pied était tout ce qui lui fallait pour chasser les pensées qui tourbillonnaient dans sa tête.

C'était un de ces jours où les souvenirs venaient le hanter avec force, ne lui laissant pas le loisir de se reposer. Il était assailli par les images du passé, revivant les pires moments de la guerre qui avait tant pris. Et comme toujours, son esprit enfiévré lui montrait ce qui aurait pu arriver de pire.

Il espérait qu'un jour il oublierait tout ce qu'il avait vécu, et qu'il pourrait vivre.


	296. manoir

**PROMPT : manoir**

* * *

Drago serra dans son poing le parchemin qu'il venait de recevoir. Il ne pouvait pas dire qu'il était surpris, loin de là. Sa mère ne faisait que confirmer ce qu'il avait craint.

Cette fois, toute l'influence de Potter ne pourrait rien, et Drago n'avait pas l'intention de lui demander d'intervenir même si son cœur se déchirait à l'idée de perdre le Manoir Malefoy. Le seul foyer qu'il ait jamais connu.

Le Ministère avait décidé de les expulser. Officiellement, le bâtiment regorgeait de Magie Noire. Mais les Malefoy n'étaient pas vraiment dupes, c'était une basse vengeance parce qu'ils étaient désormais protégés.


	297. non partagé

**PROMPT : non partagé**

* * *

Severus était furieux en se rendant dans le bureau de la directrice.

\- Minerva ! Vous devez faire quelque chose une bonne fois pour toute.

L'Ecossaise haussa un sourcil et secoua la tête.

\- Je ne peux pas exclure un élève parce qu'il pourrait avoir de mauvaises intentions, Severus. Ce ne sont que des suppositions de votre part.

\- Je sais parfaitement ce qu'un amour non partagé peut pousser à faire.

\- Severus, vous ne pouvez pas comparer votre propre expérience à… la déception d'une jeune fille un peu trop romantique. Les choses se tasseront.

\- Non. Je n'aurais jamais osé droguer Lily au filtre d'amour.


	298. carte

**PROMPT : carte**

* * *

Harry rangea avec soin la carte des Maraudeurs au fond de sa malle, en caressant avec tendresse le morceau de parchemin.

Depuis qu'il avait découvert que l'objet avait appartenu à son père et à son parrain - que c'était eux qui l'avaient créé - c'était devenu sa possession la plus précieuse. Le jeune homme avait conscience que c'était stupide, mais c'était comme s'il avait créé un lien avec sa famille disparue, à travers le temps.

Parfois, alors qu'il marchait la nuit dans les couloirs déserts de l'école endormie, il imaginait que James et Sirius étaient juste derrière lui, comme pour le protéger.


	299. vide

**PROMPT : vide**

* * *

Drago poussa brusquement Harry dans une salle de classe vide et referma la porte derrière eux. Puis, avant que le brun n'ait eu le temps de protester, il l'avait fermement enlacé.

Un peu perdu, Harry répondit à son étreinte en le sentant trembler, soudain inquiet.

\- Malefoy ?

Le blond se crispa avait de s'éloigner et de lui tourner le dos. Puis, il soupira et répondit d'une voix étranglée.

\- Merci Potter. Pour tout ce que tu as fait.

\- Quoi ?

Drago gloussa en voyant l'air perdu de Harry avant de s'expliquer.

\- Mon père a été libéré d'Azkaban. Le Ministre a accepté tes conditions.


	300. gardien

**PROMPT : Gardien**

* * *

\- Tu vas prendre un Gardien du secret après Poudlard, Potter ?

\- Non.

\- Mais…

\- Mes parents en avaient un et ça ne les a pas sauvé. C'est leur Gardien qui les a trahi. L'an dernier, j'aurai dit sans hésiter que je confierai ma vie à Ron… Et regarde aujourd'hui !

\- Tout le monde n'est pas comme ça.

\- Je sais. Je ne suis pas soudainement devenu cynique non plus. Ça ne m'empêche pas d'avoir confiance en Hermione, ou même en toi…

\- En moi ?

Drago semblait choqué de la déclaration du brun.

\- Tu m'as prouvé que je pouvais avoir confiance Malefoy. Je n'ai pas oublié.


	301. hiver

**PROMPT : hiver**

* * *

\- J'aime l'hiver.

Drago jeta un coup d'oeil en coin à Harry, qui regardait rêveusement le lac.

\- Tu plaisantes Potter ? Tu passes ta vie dehors, je te voyais plus comme préférant l'été.

Harry eut un rire bas.

\- J'aime le froid sur ma peau, mais ce que je préfère c'est la neige. Quand tout devient blanc, ça devient féerique. Entendre la neige craquer sous mes pas, lorsque je suis le premier à marcher dedans, c'est ce que je préfère.

Drago soupira avec emphase en levant les yeux au ciel.

\- Tu es cinglé. Comment tu peux autant aimer le froid et la grisaille ?


	302. serpent

**PROMPT : serpent**

* * *

Harry pouvait supporter les remarques déplacées de Ron même si ça lui serrait le cœur de voir leur ancienne amitié piétinée ainsi.

Il pouvait supporter les regards noirs et les bousculades, voir les quelques attaques déclenchées par le rouquin.

Il pouvait définitivement supporter la fin de leur amitié, et oublier le goût amer des regrets.

Mais lorsqu'il trouva un serpent dans son lit en allant se coucher, symbole de son amitié avec les Serpentard dans le cerveau dérangé de Ron, il estima qu'il avait été suffisamment patient.

En sifflant au serpent de s'installer, il décida de rendre coup pour coup.


	303. ombre

**PROMPT : ombre**

* * *

Drago nota immédiatement l'ombre dans le regard de Harry. Et il ne fut pas le seul, puisque Blaise grogna sourdement.

\- Qu'est-ce que le rouquin a encore inventé ?

Pansy ricana d'un air mauvais et en passant dans le couloir, elle bouscula Ron violemment. Il n'eut pas l'occasion de protester ou de riposter, puisqu'au moment où il posa la main sur sa baguette, Severus Rogue se dressait devant lui, le regard noir, un rictus cruel aux lèvres.

Drago en profita pour attirer Harry à ses côtés.

\- Toi, tu as besoin de te changer les idées. Un tour dans le parc, Potter ?


	304. sagesse

**PROMPT : sagesse**

* * *

Lucius Malefoy était libre. Et il le devait à Harry Potter, alors qu'il avait essayé de lui nuire tant de fois.

Même s'il n'était pas forcé de le faire, il avait donné sa parole et il comptait bien faire le nécessaire pour ramener le parrain du Sauveur du voile. C'était peut être le début de la sagesse que de faire ce qui était juste…

L'aristocrate jeta un regard méprisant à l'Auror qui surveillait l'entrée et il se planta devant l'arche. Le voile ondulait presque paresseusement et l'atmosphère était oppressante.

Lucius réprima un frisson et serra sa baguette d'un air décidé.


	305. tourbillon

**PROMPT : tourbillon**

* * *

Après avoir lu la lettre de son père, Drago avait rejoint Harry et l'avait fermement enlacé, incapable de prononcer un mot.

Quoi qu'il ait pu un jour reprocher au Gryffondor, c'était désormais totalement oublié. En parfait Sauveur, il avait réussi l'impensable : faire libérer son père malgré les crimes de ce dernier.

Ils avaient été pris dans un tourbillon d'activités tous les deux qui les avait fait oublier que le Ministère devait prendre une décision. Et maintenant que c'était fait, Drago avait l'impression de pouvoir enfin respirer librement.

Son père serait en sécurité, loin d'Azkaban, et ce grâce à Harry Potter.


	306. journal intime

**PROMPT : journal intime**

* * *

Des hurlements réveillèrent Harry, et il sortit de son dortoir, en se frottant les cheveux, en baillant. Lorsqu'il débarqua dans la salle commune, il ne comprit pas immédiatement ce qui se passait. Jusqu'à ce qu'il voit Hermione, folle de rage, gifler violemment Ginny.

Il y eut un hoquet collectif, et tout le monde put entendre les derniers mots d'Hermione avant qu'elle ne quitte la pièce.

\- Ça lui apprendra à lire le journal intime des autres !

Lavande commença à glousser, amusée par la situation et par l'air choqué de Ginny. En l'entendant rire, d'autres la suivirent et Ginny prit la fuite.


	307. éclatant

**PROMPT : éclatant**

* * *

Drago entra dans la Grande Salle d'un pas conquérant, un sourire éclatant vissé sur le visage. Sans hésitations, il se dirigea vers la table des Gryffondor, pour se pencher au dessus de Harry et lui murmurer de le suivre, une main posée sur son épaule.

Les deux garçons partirent ensuite ensemble, sans se préoccuper des regards noirs ou des chuchotements. Hermione souriait, amusée et croisa le regard étonné de Théo. Apparemment, personne ne savait ce qui se passait même les amis du Serpentard…

Compte tenu de l'air réjoui de Drago, elle ne pouvait que supposer que c'était une bonne nouvelle.


	308. cuisine

**PROMPT : cuisine**

* * *

\- Un jour Malefoy, je te ferais la cuisine. Peut être que tu arrêteras de te moquer de moi et de mes résultats en potions.

Le Serpentard gloussa.

\- La cuisine, réellement ? Tu sais cuisiner toi ?

Harry lui fit un léger clin d'oeil et eut un rictus bien loin de ses sourires naïfs habituels.

\- Tu verras bien…

Drago soupira, en souriant.

Ils chahutèrent quelques instants, sourire aux lèvres, avant de se diriger vers l'entrée du château, ignorant les regards curieux qui les suivaient.

Leur nouvelle proximité déstabilisait la plupart de leurs camarades, puisque leurs affrontements avaient été légendaire au sein de l'école.


	309. embarrassé

**PROMPT : embarrassé**

* * *

Harry détourna le regard devant son professeur de potions, embarrassé. Il sentait ses joues le brûler, et il n'osait pas dire un mot.

A ses côtés, Drago restait silencieux également.

Severus Rogue observait les deux garçons, les yeux plissés, essayant de cacher l'amusement qu'il ressentait. Il ne s'attendait certes pas à les trouver aussi proches quand il était arrivé dans la tour d'Astronomie…

Proches au point d'être collés l'un à l'autre, proches au point d'avoir leurs lèvres collées pour un baiser qui semblait vertigineux - et plein de tendresse.

Son arrivée avait brisé l'instant, bien qu'il n'ait pas dit un mot…


	310. stérile

**PROMPT : stériles**

* * *

\- J'en ai assez de ces conversations stériles, Parkinson !

Pansy regardait Drago, yeux écarquillés. Le blond pouvait se montrer terriblement incisif dans ses paroles, mais jusqu'à présent, il ne l'avait jamais écartée avec cet agacement perceptible.

La jeune fille échangea un regard avec Théo qui avait un léger sourire aux lèvres. Elle grogna et se détourna, jurant qu'elle ferait payer à Drago son mouvement d'humeur, en se montrant aussi désagréable que lui.

Blaise entra dans la salle commune et s'adressa à Drago, rieur.

\- Ba alors ? Qu'est ce que tu as fait à Potter ? Il est d'une humeur massacrante.

L'apocalypse se déchaîna.


	311. interpréter

**PROMPT : interpréter**

* * *

\- Potter, ça ne sert à rien de tenter d'interpréter ce fichu parchemin. Le Ministère n'est pas du genre à être clair dans ses convocations.

\- Tu prends ça comme si tu ne risquais rien Malefoy !

\- Tu as réellement peur que je sois envoyé à Azkaban ? Potter… tu sais que j'aurais du y être parce que je porte cette fichue marque.

Harry le bouscula vivement, furieux.

\- Tu es un abruti Malefoy ! Et crois moi, je n'ai pas l'intention de les laisser faire.

Drago soupira, soudain épuisé.

\- Potter… Si c'était réellement pour m'arrêter, ils auraient envoyé des Aurors directement, pas une simple lettre.


	312. réserver

**PROMPT : réserver**

* * *

\- Harry… Tu devrais réserver une chambre au chaudron baveur. Au cas où ta visite au Ministère ne se… prolonge.

Hermione avait longuement hésité avant de prononcer ces mots. Elle craignait que son ami ne soit encore une fois la cible de manipulations politiques, et elle espérait que les choses se passeraient bien sur place.

Elle avait mis ses anciennes rancunes de côté pour en parler à Drago et loin de la rejeter violemment, le Serpentard avait hoché la tête en assurant qu'il serait extrêmement vigilant.

Et étrangement, elle avait confiance en lui, certaine qu'il ferait le nécessaire pour protéger Harry.


	313. raisonnable

**PROMPT : raisonnable**

* * *

\- Soyez raisonnable, Monsieur Potter.

Harry plissa les yeux en dévisageant le Ministre, la colère montant en lui alors qu'il se rendait compte une fois de plus qu'il devait jouer le rôle d'un pantin.

\- J'ai fait ce qu'on attendait de moi. J'ai sacrifié trop de choses. Je ne serais pas un argument politique, quoi que vous tentiez.

Le Ministre eut un sourire glacial.

\- Vous êtes intouchable, mais ce n'est pas le cas de la famille Malefoy. Vous avez exigé beaucoup pour eux, faites en sorte que je ne change pas d'avis.

Drago, resté silencieux, jura brusquement.

\- Ne fais pas ça Potter !


	314. fracture

**PROMPT : fracture**

* * *

Lucius avait réceptionné un Sirius Black pâle et tremblant à la sortie du voile. Il était maigre à faire peur, et ses yeux gris regardaient dans le vide. Il tenait son bras contre lui, et l'aristocrate pensa immédiatement qu'il avait une fracture.

Ils s'étaient dévisagé un long moment, puis Lucius avait soupiré.

\- Potter sera très heureux de te revoir, Black.

Sirius avait sursauté, et avait commencé à se débattre. Pour lui, Lucius était le bras droit de Voldemort, et sa capture mettait Harry en danger.

\- Du calme, Black. La guerre est terminée. Harry Potter a tué le Seigneur des ténèbres.


	315. détention

**PROMPT : détention**

* * *

Pansy arriva en courant près de Harry, paniquée.

\- Drago a été emmené par un auror. Ils vont le placer en détention.

Sans répondre, Harry partit en courant. Hermione qui avait entendu, attrapa le poignet de Pansy.

\- Viens. On devrait aller s'assurer que tout se passe bien. Je n'ai jamais vu Harry aussi furieux.

Hermione se mit à courir en voyant Harry aux portes de Poudlard. Il s'était placé entre Drago et l'Auror et sa magie était étouffante. Le Serpentard avait placé une main sur son épaule comme pour le calmer, tandis que l'auror semblait visiblement ne pas savoir comment réagir.


	316. tempête

**PROMPT : tempête**

* * *

La colère de Harry avait déclenché une véritable tempête quand il avait vu Drago se débattre alors que L'Auror le malmenait. Quand le représentant du Ministère avait compris ce qui se passait, il avait lâché le Serpentard, mais Harry n'arrivait pas à se calmer.

Inquiet, Drago posa la main sur son épaule.

\- Potter, calme-toi. Tout va bien.

Hermione et Pansy arrivèrent à cet instant. La lionne soupira et s'adressa à l'Auror.

\- Vous devriez partir immédiatement.

Comme il protestait, la magie de Harry crépita un peu plus et il abdiqua, jetant un regard mauvais au groupe d'adolescents avant de s'éloigner.


	317. parfait

**PROMPT : parfait**

* * *

En entendant des cris venant vers eux, Lucius avait juré entre ses dents.

\- Oh parfait, il ne manquait plus que ça. J'espère que t'es en état de te déplacer Black…

Sirius eut un rictus avant de répondre d'une voix éraillée.

\- Je croyais que tu était du côté de Harry, Malefoy ?

L'aristocrate grogna, visiblement en colère.

\- Moi peut être, mais le Ministère cherche un moyen de pression sur ton précieux filleul, si tu vois où je veux en venir. Et comme il a exigé ma libération pour que je puisse te ramener, je te laisse deviner comment ils le feront plier…


	318. rédemption

**PROMPT : cauchemar**

* * *

\- Je vais quitter Poudlard.

Hermione ouvrit la bouche et la referma brusquement avant de secouer la tête.

\- C'est un réel cauchemar.

Elle chercha du soutien autour d'elle, mais les Serpentard étaient restés impassibles en fixant Harry, attendant la suite. Le Gryffondor soupira en se passant nerveusement la main dans les cheveux.

\- Je ne te demande pas de me suivre Hermione. J'en ai assez d'être la cible du Ministère. J'ai besoin de… calme. De changer de vie.

Avant qu'elle ne puisse protester, Drago prit la parole.

\- Je te suivrais, Potter. Je ne peux pas vivre en regardant toujours derrière mon épaule


	319. divertir

**PROMPT : divertir**

* * *

\- Et si vous veniez nous divertir, Monsieur Weasley ? Vous semblez décidé à perturber mon cours, après tout…

Ron ne répondit pas mais s'empourpra et serra les poings. Il n'osait pas répondre au professeur de potions, craignant les réactions de l'homme.

Rogue s'approcha de lui et se pencha, le dévisageant.

\- Et bien, Monsieur Weasley ? Plus rien à dire ?

Après un long silence, Severus eut un rictus froid.

\- C'est bien ce que je pensais. Au lieu de faire le malin, vous feriez mieux de travailler un peu plus. Il est évident pour tout le monde que vous êtes un élève très médiocre…


	320. fierté

**PROMPT : fierté**

* * *

\- Black, tu devrais mettre ta fierté de côté et réapparaître pour aller voir ton filleul.

Lucius avait rejoint son Manoir, et avait offert à Sirius de l'héberger. Avant d'annoncer son retour à la vie, l'animagus voulait récupérer pour ne pas être vu diminué.

Maintenant que Harry était en sécurité - plus de Mage noir pour le pourchasser - il voulait prendre soigner ses blessures. Il ne voulait pas voir l'inquiétude ou la pitié dans ses yeux verts. Il voulait être son héros, comme le jour où il lui avait annoncé qu'il viendrait vivre avec lui au lieu de retourner chez les Dursley.


	321. coucher de soleil

**PROMPT : coucher de soleil**

* * *

Au bord du lac, Harry regardait l'horizon, pensif. Drago s'installa en silence à ses côtés.

\- C'est probablement le dernier coucher de soleil que je vois d'ici.

Le Serpentard pinça les lèvres et ne répondit pas. Harry continua.

\- J'ai toujours considéré Poudlard comme ma maison, mais je ne peux plus supporter les manigances du Ministère. Je veux juste vivre ma vie tranquillement.

\- C'est la rançon de la gloire, Potter. Tu es le Sauveur.

\- Je n'ai rien demandé. Je n'ai jamais eu le choix. J'ai juste fait ce que je pouvais pour survivre et pour que mes amis puissent être en paix.


	322. démons

**PROMPT : démons**

* * *

Severus Rogue avait encore de nombreux démons à combattre. La guerre ne l'avait pas épargné.

Après un cauchemar particulièrement perturbant, il décida de rendre visite à son vieil ami Lucius. Il ne s'attendait certainement pas à tomber sur Sirius Black en arrivant au Manoir Malefoy et son premier réflexe fut de lui décrocher un coup de poing en pleine mâchoire.

Avec un regard de pur dédain, il le fixa de ses yeux d'onyx avant de cracher ce qu'il avait sur le cœur.

\- Ton filleul se débat comme il peut à Poudlard pendant que tu te terres ici comme un lâche.


	323. Les Fondateurs

**PROMPT : Les Fondateurs**

* * *

Alors que les cours étaient une nouvelle fois dérangés par un envoyé du Ministère, les professeurs se réunirent dans le bureau de Minerva pour protester énergiquement. A la surprise générale, ce fut Cuthbert Binns, fantôme de son état, qui explosa en premier.

\- Les Fondateurs n'auraient jamais accepté une telle ingérence du Ministère !

Ses collègues murmurèrent leur assentiment et Minerva soupira, lèvres pincées et l'air mécontent.

\- Dumbledore avait plus de poids que moi puisqu'il siégeait au Magenmagot. A la moindre protestation de ma part, le Ministre me menace de nommer un autre Directeur. J'ai déjà obtenu de pouvoir choisir les professeurs…


	324. personnalité

**PROMPT : personnalité**

* * *

\- Je ne pense pas que ce soit ton incroyable personnalité qui ait attiré Potter, la Belette. Alors dégage le chemin.

Une fois de plus, Ron avait provoqué une dispute dans les couloirs de Poudlard, prétextant que Drago utilisait l'imperium sur Harry. Au début, le Serpentard avait tenté de l'ignorer, ne voulant pas se retrouver mêlé à une énième tragédie orchestrée par la famille belette.

Mais Ron avait insisté, bousculant le blond jusqu'à obtenir une réaction.

Aux mots de Drago, Ron avait vu rouge et il sortit sa baguette, prêt à lancer un sort. Seule l'arrivée de Severus Rogue évita l'attaque.


	325. temporaire

**PROMPT : temporaire**

* * *

Hermione ne décolérait pas quand à la décision de Harry de quitter Poudlard.

\- Et tu vas vivre où Harry, si tu pars ?

\- Square Grimmaud. Sirius me l'a légué, je te rappelle.

La jeune fille renifla d'un air agacé, sourcils froncés.

\- Vraiment ? Cette maison sinistre ?

\- C'est une solution temporaire. J'aurais le temps de chercher autre chose. Mais en attendant, j'aurais un toit où loger, loin du Ministre et de ses manigances.

Hermione se renfrogna.

\- Je vois que tu as pensé à tout. Tu ne changeras pas d'avis n'est-ce pas ?

Harry haussa les épaules, faisant grogner Hermione.

\- Fichue tête de mule !


	326. blessés

**PROMPT : blessés**

* * *

Sirius avait écouté le récit de Lucius et Narcissa Malefoy, qui lui avaient raconté tout ce qui avait eu lieu pendant son absence.

\- Il y a eu tellement de blessés…

Narcissa se mordilla les lèvres.

\- Au moins la guerre est terminée. Et le pire a été évité.

\- Pourquoi vouloir aider Harry à ce point ?

Lucius détourna le regard mais Narcissa répondit pour lui.

\- Il a sauvé la vie de Drago et il a témoigné pour nous aux procès. Si Lucius est… sorti d'Azkaban, c'est grâce à lui.

\- Mais… Pour quelle raison ? Ils se détestent !

Narcissa gloussa doucement.

\- Plus maintenant, Sirius.


	327. frais

**PROMPT : frais**

* * *

Lorsque Harry se glissa hors du dortoir, il faisait encore frais, l'aube se levait à peine. Il avait décidé de quitter Poudlard avant le petit déjeuner, sans prévenir personne - hormis Hermione et Drago.

Mais il voulait faire une dernière fois le tour de l'école, avant que les élèves ne se réveillent et n'envahissent les couloirs. C'était comme un adieu, à l'endroit qui lui avait apporté tant de joies. Il s'était senti heureux à Poudlard. Il y avait découvert l'amitié.

Il y avait mené une guerre, et il avait été forcé de tuer un monstre. Il y avait grandi avant tout.


	328. rat

**PROMPT : rat**

* * *

\- Le rat est mort Black, et Potter t'a fait innocenter. C'est la première chose qu'il a exigé après avoir remporté la guerre. Laver ton foutu nom. Rien ne t'oblige à te cacher à part un manque flagrant de courage qui ne fait pas honneur à ton ancienne maison.

Sirius serrait les poings mais ne répondit rien à Severus. La haine entre eux ne semblait pas s'être émoussée avec les années. Malgré tout, l'animagus ne pouvait pas réellement s'en prendre au maître des potions.

Il avait raison quelque part. Il avait abandonné Harry, craignant qu'il n'ait plus besoin de lui désormais.


	329. lumière

**PROMPT : lumière**

* * *

Lorsque la lumière réveilla le dortoir des Gryffondor, côté garçon, Harry était levé depuis longtemps. Neville fronça les sourcils mais ne fit aucun commentaire. Ce fut Seamus qui en cherchant sa cravate se rendit compte que quelque chose n'allait pas.

\- Hey ! Où sont les affaire d'Harry ? Sa malle n'est plus là !

Neville se précipita et eut une exclamation, avant de filer hors du dortoir, à la recherche d'Hermione.

Dean et Seamus échangèrent un regard avant de se tourner les sourcils froncés vers Ron pour le fusiller du regard. D'un même mouvement, ils lui tournèrent le dos, montrant ainsi leur ressentiment.


	330. renoncé

**PROMPT : renoncé**

* * *

\- Ainsi vous avez renoncé, Potter ?

A une époque, Harry se serait énervé immédiatement aux mots de son professeur de potion. Pourtant, cette fois, il eut un sourire.

\- Non Monsieur. J'ai juste besoin d'un nouveau départ.

\- Ne comptez pas sur moi pour vous offrir vos examens de fin d'année. Il vous faudra les passer comme tout le monde.

Harry ricana.

\- J'y compte bien, Professeur.

\- Vous savez où aller au moins ? Il serait dommage que le Sauveur ne termine à la rue !

\- Square Grimmaud m'appartient maintenant.

Severus renifla.

\- Je suppose que rien ne fera changer une tête de pioche tel que vous ?


	331. gravité

**PROMPT : gravité**

* * *

\- Compte tenu la gravité de ses actes, les aurors ici présents escorteront Monsieur Malefoy à Azkaban dans l'attente de son procès.

Minerva plissa les yeux et c'est d'une voix glaciale qu'elle intervint.

\- La gravité de ses actes ? Vous venez dans une école chercher un élève, pour l'accuser du pire alors qu'il a été innocenté !

\- La marque sur son bras donne une autre version des faits.

\- Plusieurs professeurs ou élèves pourront témoigner que Drago Malefoy n'a rien d'un meurtrier. Il a juste fait de mauvais choix.

\- Peu importe. Je ne repartirais pas sans ce criminel.

\- Il n'est plus élève à Poudlard.


	332. volé

**PROMPT : volé (dans les airs)**

* * *

\- Je t'assure, il a volé à travers la pièce.

En entendant la conversation entre Théodore et Blaise, Pansy s'approcha, les sourcils froncés.

\- De quoi vous parlez ?

Les deux garçons ricanèrent.

\- Granger. La belette a fait un commentaire au sujet de Drago et de Potter. Elle lui a balancé un sort.

Theo hocha la tête avec un air rêveur avant de compléter l'explication de Blaise.

\- Elle est vraiment puissante et redoutable, surtout quand elle est furieuse.

Pansy se mit à rire.

\- J'apprécie de plus en plus cette fille même si elle est une sang-de-bourbe Gryffondor. On devrait la féliciter…


	333. fruits

**PROMPT : fruits**

* * *

Harry avait emmené Drago avec lui en quittant Poudlard. Ils en avaient discuté un long moment, et Harry avait craint qu'il ne soit la cible du Ministère une fois qu'il serait hors de portée.

Seulement, ils se retrouvaient dans une situation où ils étaient mal à l'aise. Ils étaient devenus amis, mais ils n'avaient encore jamais eu à partager leur quotidien.

Harry repoussa son assiette et soupira.

\- Il y a des fruits en dessert si tu veux, Malefoy.

Drago leva les yeux et sourit.

\- Cesse de te poser des questions. Je ne pense pas que nous allons nous entretuer désormais…


	334. silence

**PROMPT : silence**

* * *

Lorsque le ministre entra dans la Grande salle à l'heure du repas, le silence se fit immédiatement, lourd et oppressant.

Il regarda autour de lui les sourcils froncés.

\- Où est Harry Potter ?

Personne ne répondit. A la table des professeurs, Minerva s'était raidie, furieuse.

Finalement, Hermione se leva.

\- Il n'est plus à Poudlard. Il a décidé de s'éloigner puisqu'il ne pouvait pas avoir la paix à laquelle il aspirait.

L'homme se raidit. Mais avant qu'il ne puisse exiger plus de détails, la jeune fille continua, furieuse.

\- Vous récoltez ce que vous avez semé, Monsieur le Ministre. C'est de votre faute.


	335. recherché

**PROMPT : recherché**

* * *

Harry Potter était rapidement devenu le sorcier le plus recherché du monde magique sorcier. Le Ministre était furieux, et il était bien décidé à récupérer le Sauveur et à le placer sous son contrôle.

Cependant, il ignorait que Sirius Black était sorti du voile, Lucius ayant été assez discret sur ce point. Les avis de recherche au nom de son filleul avaient été un électrochoc salutaire pour l'animagus, et il avait demandé à Lucius de faire venir Harry au Manoir Malefoy pour le mettre en sécurité.

L'aristocrate avait sauté sur l'occasion, particulièrement ravi de ramener son propre fils au bercail.


	336. jeu

**PROMPT : jeu**

* * *

Ron jubilait à chaque fois qu'il voyait les avis de recherche au nom de Harry. Neville l'observait, se sentant trahi et déçu par le jeune homme.

\- Ce n'est pas un jeu Ron. J'ai l'impression que tu es ravi de ce qui arrive à Harry. Mais il était ton meilleur ami et tu es prêt à aider le Ministère à l'envoyer à Azkaban.

Après un long silence, Neville secoua la tête.

\- Envoyer Harry à Azkaban juste parce que tu es jaloux, c'est minable. Tu ne vaux pas mieux que Pettigrew le traître. Après tout il a été ton animal de compagnie.


	337. torture

**PROMPT : torture**

* * *

Face aux Aurors, Severus restait impassible. Minerva furieuse, restait dans un coin de son bureau, les bras croisés, surveillant d'un œil acéré ce qui se passait devant elle.

Le Ministère était prêt à menacer Severus, puisqu'il avait été défendu par Harry Potter et que dans leur esprit cela indiquait des liens entre eux.

Finalement, le maître des potions renifla, méprisant.

\- J'ai survécu à la torture. Vous pensez réellement me faire craquer avec quelques menaces en l'air ?

\- Un séjour à Azkaban auprès des Mangemorts qui savent que vous êtes un traître pourrait sûrement vous décider…

Minerva intervint, furieuse.

\- Sortez d'ici. Immédiatement.


	338. poignée de main

**PROMPT : poignée de main**

* * *

Harry suivit Drago dans le Manoir Malefoy, un peu tendu. Il y avait de mauvais souvenirs après tout. Lucius arriva et ils échangèrent une poignée de main hésitante.

Lorsque Harry vit Sirius, il se figea et blêmit brusquement. Le voyant vaciller, Drago s'approcha et passa un bras autour de sa taille.

Sirius les observa un instant, puis en silence, il se précipita sur Harry pour le prendre dans ses bras, les larmes aux yeux.

Le jeune homme restait amorphe, ne semblant pas y croire.

Lucius attira son fils à lui et l'entraîna à sa suite, décidé à les laisser seuls.


	339. question

**PROMPT : question**

* * *

\- J'ai des tas de questions, Harry. Je suis heureux de te revoir…

Harry laissa échapper un sanglot puis serra son parrain contre lui.

\- Je t'ai cru mort, Sirius. Tu étais mort par ma faute ! Si je n'avais pas foncé tête baissée…

\- Non Harry. J'y serais allé quoi qu'il arrive. Ne te reproche rien, tu n'as rien fait de mal. Et je suis là maintenant. Grâce à toi d'après Malefoy Senior…

Comme Harry semblait en état de choc, Sirius lui frotta le dos doucement et sourit.

\- Alors comme ça, toi et le jeune Malefoy vous êtes proches ?

Harry gloussa en rougissant.


	340. indigne

**PROMPT : question**

* * *

\- C'est indigne de son poste de Ministre !

Lucius fulminait en prenant connaissance d'un courrier de Minerva qui lui annonçait que Harry et son fils étaient tous les deux recherchés.

Il savait sans aucun doute que c'était un moyen de pression sur le Sauveur pour le forcer à coopérer.

Harry Potter était la personnalité la plus connue et la plus aimée du monde magique et avoir sa coopération serait une aubaine pour le Ministre, qui aurait ainsi les coudées franches pour décider ce qu'il voulait sans se préoccuper de ses opposants.

Froissant le parchemin, Lucius grogna.

\- Je vais saisir le Magenmagot !


	341. bièraubeurre

**PROMPT : bièraubeurre**

* * *

Drago déposa une choppe devant Harry et le jeune homme sourit en sentant l'odeur douce et réconfortante de la bièraubeurre.

\- Tu tiens le coup, Potter ?

\- Je vais bien. C'est juste… perturbant. Je croyais l'avoir perdu pour toujours.

Le Serpentard se colla à lui, trouvant du réconfort dans le contact. Même s'il ne le montrait pas, il était particulièrement inquiet de la situation. Si son père ne disait rien, sa mère n'était pas dupe et tentait de le réconforter.

Cependant, c'était près de Harry qu'il pouvait oublier le monde extérieur et se sentir mieux. Seul le Gryffondor était capable de l'apaiser.


	342. faute

**PROMPT : faute**

* * *

Malgré les paroles rassurantes de Sirius, Harry restait persuadé que tout ce qui avait pu mal tourner était sa faute. De la mort de Cédric Diggory à la disparition de Sirius dans le voile.

Sans compter ses camarades blessés ou mort pendant la bataille finale, et les vies brisées.

Chaque nuit, il se réveillait haletant et hurlant.

Jusqu'à ce que Drago ne s'en rende compte. Désormais attentif, il rejoignait Harry la nuit et le prenait dans ses bras, permettant au jeune homme de dormir plus paisiblement qu'il ne l'avait fait depuis des années.

Le matin pourtant, ils n'en parlaient jamais.


	343. blaireau

**PROMPT : blaireau**

* * *

\- Non mais tu te rends compte ? Prendre pour symbole un blaireau ! C'est totalement stupide !

Harry riait aux larmes en écoutant Drago vitupérer contre Poufsouffle. Pour sa part, il n'avait rien contre les Poufsouffle, mais il devait avouer que la façon dont le Serpentard en parlait était hilarante.

Le Gryffondor hoqueta et le bâillonna de sa main.

\- S'il te plaît, je n'en peux plus. Laisse tranquille ces pauvres blaireaux !

A force de chahuter ils se retrouvèrent bien plus proches qu'ils n'avaient pu l'être jusqu'à cet instant.

Le rire mourut sur leurs lèvres tandis qu'ils se fixaient en silence, un peu gênés.


	344. séparés

**PROMPT : séparés**

* * *

\- Je parie qu'ils ne se sont pas séparés.

Théodore leva les yeux aux ciel et bouscula Blaise en riant.

\- Tu es une vraie commère Blaise !

Loin de se vexer le métisse haussa les épaules.

\- Au moins les observer était une super distraction pendant les cours de Binns. Maintenant… Poudlard est devenu ennuyeux à mourir.

\- Je pense qu'ils auraient préféré rester te distraire que d'être obligés de fuir pour éviter de terminer à Azkaban.

Blaise détourna le regard, légèrement honteux. Théo ricana.

\- A une époque, l'idée de voir Potter à Azkaban t'aurais fait hurler de rire.

\- Peut être que j'ai grandi.


	345. verre

**PROMPT : séparés**

* * *

Narcissa tendit un verre de Whisky pur feu à Sirius sans un mot. L'animagus remercia sa cousine et se replongea dans la contemplation de la cheminée.

\- Tu peux être fier de ton filleul. C'est un bon garçon.

Sirius ricana.

\- Tu dis ça parce qu'il t'a aidé, Narcissa.

L'ancienne Serpentard haussa les épaules.

\- Pas uniquement. Je dis ça parce qu'il a apaisé Drago, et que je vois mon fils sourire de nouveau après avoir cru le perdre.

\- Il mérite d'être heureux, et pas coincé avec un parrain repris de justice et…

\- Et ? Et une famille de Mangemorts ? Ouvre les yeux Sirius.


	346. changer

**PROMPT : changer**

* * *

\- Les gens peuvent changer.

Drago émit un ricanement étouffé, presque un sanglot. Qu'entre tous ce soit Harry Potter qui tente de le rassurer était le comble de l'ironie, compte tenu de leur passé commun.

Le jeune homme remonta brusquement sa manche pour exposer la marque des ténèbres.

Loin de s'en formaliser, Harry posa la main dessus.

\- Cette marque ne te définit pas. Tu n'avais pas le choix, Malefoy.

Le Serpentard se mordit violemment les lèvres, et Harry l'attira contre lui pour le serrer dans ses bras. Drago se raidit un instant, avant de se détendre et de se laisser aller.


	347. barrière

**PROMPT : barrière**

* * *

Hermione faisait face à Minerva MacGonagall dans son bureau.

\- Madame ? Vous ne pouvez pas empêcher les Aurors d'entrer à Poudlard ? Je croyais que l'école avait des barrières de protection.

\- Elle en a Miss Granger. Cependant, les Aurors ne sont pas considérés comme une menace, même si l'ingérence du Ministère est… particulièrement détestable.

\- Mais ils mettent des élèves en danger, puisqu'ils ont voulu arrêter Malefoy et Harry.

La Directrice soupira.

\- Malheureusement, nous n'avons aucun moyen d'action. La situation est encore tendu et la paix est fragile.

\- C'est injuste.

\- Effectivement, Miss Granger. Nous ne pouvons qu'aider ceux qui sont en mauvaise posture.


	348. perte

**PROMPT : perte**

* * *

Neville et Hermione parlaient du départ précipité de Harry quand Ron les entendit et ricana bruyamment.

\- Quelle perte !

Hermione se renfrogna et serra les poings violemment. Elle hésita à lui huler dessus, voire à le frapper, mais elle préféra détourner le regard et l'ignorer.

Neville de son côté jeta un regard méprisant sur son camarade de dortoir avant de le bousculer violemment.

\- Bien plus grande que ne serait celle d'un cancrelat comme toi. Trahir son meilleur ami… tu ne pouvais pas tomber plus bas, Ronald Weasley.

Ron s'empourpra et s'éloigna d'une démarche raide, ignorant les regards moqueurs de ses camarades.


	349. scintillement

**PROMPT : scintillement**

* * *

Harry et Drago étaient dans le parc du Manoir Malefoy, sur leurs balais, à la poursuite d'un léger scintillement doré.

Sirius les observait se battre pour la possession du vif d'or, songeur.

Il avait été une fois de plus absent pour son filleul, mais il était soulagé qu'il ait finalement trouvé un soutien, même s'il était totalement inattendu.

Il entendit l'éclat de rire lointain de Harry alors qu'il refermait sa main sur le vif d'or et il se rendit compte à quel point son filleul était jeune.

Sirius observa les deux garçons se chamailler en riant, et il sourit doucement.


	350. réprimande

**PROMPT : réprimande**

* * *

\- Si tu veux mon avis, Potter, il faudra plus qu'une simple réprimande à la Belette pour se calmer.

Harry haussa les épaules.

\- Peu importe. Son avis m'indiffère désormais.

\- Ne sois pas stupide. Tu as été proche de lui des années durant, il t'a suivi à travers le danger. Bien sûr que son avis compte.

\- Malefoy…

Le Serpentard gloussa doucement en se rapprochant d'Harry.

\- N'essaie pas de prendre cet air menaçant, ça n'a jamais fonctionné. On se connaît trop bien, tu ne penses pas ?

Le Gryffondor marmonna, vaguement mécontent, mais la main de Drago sur son épaule lui arracha un sourire.


	351. fenêtre

**PROMPT : fenêtre**

* * *

Sirius était devant la fenêtre quand Harry lui posa une main sur l'épaule, le faisant sursauter.

\- Désolé, je ne voulais pas te faire peur. Tu vas bien, Sirius ?

\- Parfaitement bien, gamin. Un peu mélancolique.

\- Mélancolique ?

\- Être resté… derrière ce voile tout ce temps est perturbant. Pour moi… et bien pour moi, la guerre est encore en cours. Mais des années ont passé, Remus est mort et tu es presque un adulte Harry.

\- Je suis désolé Sirius. J'aurais du trouver un moyen plus tôt. J'ai trop… attendu.

L'animagus prit son filleul dans ses bras.

\- Cesse. Tu n'as rien fait de mal.


	352. méchant

**PROMPT : méchant**

* * *

\- Je ne pensais pas que Ron serait si méchant… Je n'aurais jamais imaginé que Molly le laisse se comporter ainsi. Peut être devrais-je lui dire ma façon de penser…

\- Sirius… Personne ne sais que tu es en vie.

\- Mais Molly est digne de confiance. Elle a fait partie de l'Ordre depuis le tout début, tu sais.

Harry se frotta le visage, d'un air fatigué.

\- Peut être. Mais je suis fâché avec son fils et j'ai refusé les avances de sa fille. Je préfère rester prudent.

\- Refusé les avances ? Pourquoi ?

\- Je ne l'aime pas.

Sirius sourit en regardant Drago.

\- Assurément.


	353. crack

**PROMPT : crack**

* * *

\- Je t'assure c'est un crack !

Hermione pencha la tête pour observer Seamus qui semblait convaincu de ses paroles. L'irlandais continua d'argumenter, pour convaincre sa camarade.

\- Le problème de Harry est le Ministre. Donc… Il faut discréditer le Ministre. Le sorcier dont je te parle est capable de ruiner sa réputation discrètement et de faire en sorte que ça se retrouve en première page de la Gazette.

Hermione fit la moue.

\- Ce n'est pas très légal…

\- Parce que vouloir envoyer Harry et Malefoy à Azkaban c'est légal ? Merlin sait que je n'aime pas ce fichu serpent que Harry semble adorer, mais…


	354. transfiguration

**PROMPT : transfiguration**

* * *

\- Si nous maîtrisions la transfiguration, nous n'aurions pas besoin de nous terrer ici, nous pourrions sortir librement.

Harry gloussa en regardant Drago râler. Le Serpentard semblait déçu de ne pas pouvoir aller sur le chemin de Traverse.

\- Mieux vaut ne pas prendre de risques. Encore un peu de patience, j'ai mis Luna à contribution.

\- Loufoca ?

Harry lui envoya un regard noir.

\- Ne l'appelle pas comme ça ! Luna va nous aider grâce au Chicaneur en publiant un article pour révéler que nous avons dû fuir Poudlard à cause du Ministère.

\- Ça marchera pour toi Potter, mais pas pour un ancien Mangemort.


	355. réticent

**PROMPT : réticent**

* * *

Sirius était réticent à révéler son retour dans le monde des vivants. Il savourait la possibilité de vivre sans avoir à fuir et sans craindre l'arrivée des Détraqueurs. Il avait sous entendu auprès de Harry qu'il ne supporterait pas un nouveau séjour à Azkaban même bref.

L'animagus savait qu'il ne pourrait pas passer sa vie entière terré dans le Manoir Malefoy, même si ses relations avec Lucius et Narcissa s'étaient apaisées.

Il était redevable au Mangemort pour l'avoir sauvé et il apprenait à pardonner les anciennes querelles. L'amitié de Harry et Drago y contribuait grandement… puisqu'ils étaient devenus si proches.


	356. tension

**PROMPT : tension**

* * *

Harry essayait d'ignorer la tension qu'il y avait d'un coup entre lui et Drago. Ils n'avaient pas cessé de se chamailler et de se bousculer gentiment depuis le début de la journée.

Il ne savait pas s'il devait fuir ou tenter de crever l'abcès et il observait le Serpentard du coin de l'oeil.

Après une nouvelle dispute, ils se bousculèrent et le contact physique électrisa Harry. Avant même de comprendre ce qui se passait, ils étaient l'un contre l'autre en train de s'embrasser paresseusement.

Harry perdit toute capacité à réfléchir, savourant la sensation, ayant l'impression d'être parfaitement à sa place…


	357. morale

**PROMPT : morale**

* * *

Lucius avait demandé à son fils de venir dans son bureau. Il avait observé le rapprochement des deux garçons, et il était légèrement inquiet de ce qui pourrait se passer.

En entendant ses craintes, Drago se crispa immédiatement.

\- Ne viens surtout pas me faire la morale, Père.

Lucius fronça les sourcils, et Drago poursuivit.

\- Ma relation avec Potter ne te regarde pas. Et n'oublies pas que c'est grâce à lui si tu es libre et de retour ici. Il serait malvenu de ta part de vouloir m'empêcher de rester à ses côtés.

\- Drago… Je crains surtout les réactions des autres.


	358. statue

**PROMPT : statue**

* * *

\- La Gazette demande pourquoi aucune statue en hommage à Harry Potter n'a été érigée.

Les mots de Lucius firent grogner Harry tandis que Sirius et Drago gloussaient d'un air moqueur. Le Sauveur s'apprêtait à protester mais Lucius reprit, le fixant de son regard clair.

\- Avant de protester, Monsieur Potter, pensez à l'avantage considérable que cet article nous offre. L'opinion publique fera pression sur le Ministère en faveur de son héros. Vous avez mis fin à la guerre, et vous étiez le symbole de l'espoir.

\- Mais…

\- Comment réagira la rue lorsqu'elle saura que le héros est menacé d'Azkaban par le Ministre ?


	359. Animagus

**PROMPT : animagus**

* * *

\- Sirius… Pourrais-tu m'apprendre à devenir Animagus ?

Face au regard suppliant de son filleul, Sirius ne put qu'accepter, un sourire aux lèvres, se rappelant qu'il était bien plus jeune quand il avait lui-même appris.

Le sourire joyeux et presque enfantin d'Harry lui réchauffa le cœur, et il gloussa en le voyant soudain excité comme un gosse au matin de Noël.

Alors qu'ils se rendaient dans la bibliothèque du Manoir pour y être tranquilles, Harry attrapa au passage le poignet de Drago pour l'entraîner avec eux.

Loin de s'en formaliser, le blond eut un léger sourire et suivit le mouvement.


	360. honneur

**PROMPT : honneur**

* * *

\- La Gazette annonce que le Ministre aura l'honneur de recevoir le Sauveur pour lui remettre l'Ordre de Merlin.

Harry grogna et sortit à grands pas du salon où ils s'étaient réunis pour le thé. Une fois qu'il fut sorti, Drago prit le journal des mains de sa mère pour lire l'article.

\- C'est un foutu guet-apens, rien de plus ! Une façon de le faire sortir !

Sirius grimaça.

\- Nous le savons tous. Mais Harry n'est pas du style à se cacher indéfiniment. Il serait capable d'y aller pour négocier notre libération…

Drago laissa échapper un cri de rage.

\- Hors de question !


	361. rebelle

**PROMPT : rebelle**

* * *

\- Tu as toujours été un rebelle Potter ! Tu ne vas pas te laisser faire maintenant ?

Alors que Harry ne répondait pas, regardant d'un air absent par la fenêtre, Drago le força à se retourner.

Le regard éteint du Gryffondor lui fit froncer les sourcils, inquiet. Sans douceur, il l'attira à lui pour l'enlacer. Il l'embrassa avec une pointe de désespoir. Harry finit par se détendre dans ses bras et par répondre à son baiser.

Lorsqu'ils se séparèrent, Drago le fixa de son regard argent, sourcils froncés.

\- Ne fais rien de stupide. Je n'ai pas envie de te perdre, stupide Gryffondor.


	362. coque d'oeufs

**PROMPT : coques d'oeufs**

* * *

\- Misty tu garderas les coques d'oeufs pour Severus.

L'elfe fixa Narcissa de ses yeux globuleux avant d'acquiescer avec empressement.

\- Oui Maîtresse. Misty les gardera.

Harry fronça les sourcils en voyant l'elfe collecter les coques et Drago gloussa doucement.

\- Severus en a besoin pour certaines potions. Il récupère des ingrédients dès qu'il le peut…

Sirius ricana.

\- A ce que je vois, ce cher Snivellus est toujours autant obsédé par les potions. J'aurais pensé qu'il aurait compris depuis le temps !

Harry souffla en regardant son parrain.

\- Tu n'es pas obligé d'être aussi désagréable. Le professeur Rogue m'a bien aidé pendant la guerre !


	363. crépuscule

**PROMPT : crépuscule**

* * *

Harry et Drago restèrent dans le parc jusqu'au crépuscule. Ils restaient discrets sur leur nouvelle relation, ne sachant pas eux même comment la définir.

La seule chose dont ils étaient certains était qu'ils ne voulaient pas être séparés.

Ils prenaient le temps de s'apprivoiser, de se redécouvrir.

Alors qu'ils retournaient vers le Manoir, Harry enlaça ses doigts à ceux de Drago. Ce dernier, surprit, s'arrêta et le dévisagea. Un sourire du Gryffondor suffit à le rassurer, et ils reprirent leur marche, main dans la main.

Arrivés à la porte, ils hésitèrent. Mais Harry refusa de lâcher la main de Drago.


	364. traître

**PROMPT : traître**

* * *

Harry était face à la Gazette, blême de rage. Une fois de plus, le Ministre avait décidé d'attaquer, juste pour grappiller un peu plus de pouvoir ou de popularité.

Non content de chasser Drago, et de vouloir profiter de la notoriété de Harry, il venait de déclarer Severus Rogue traître.

Sans hésiter, Harry envoya un courrier à Rita Skeeter, lui proposant une interview exclusive.

Le temps était venu d'entrer en guerre, et de rétablir la vérité. S'il devait marcher sur le Ministère il le ferait, mais désormais, il ne resterait plus silencieux, à attendre que les choses ne se tassent.


	365. pour toujours

**PROMPT : pour toujours**

* * *

\- Pour toujours ?

Drago eut un sourire doux - loin de ses rictus habituels - et embrassa Harry avec tendresse.

Le Ministre était tombé finalement. Rita Skeeter avait fait un article au vitriol et Harry était désormais libre. Les menaces qui pesaient sur la famille Malefoy avaient disparu et Sirius envisageait sérieusement de faire son grand retour.

Drago avait cru que Harry repartirait et sortirait de sa vie petit à petit, éloigné par la vie. Mais le Gryffondor n'était pas décidé à abandonner son Serpentard si facilement, et il lui avait assuré qu'il resterait près de lui pour toujours. L'avenir était à eux.

* * *

**Et voilà l'ultime chapitre de cette série d'an an de drabbles. 365 jours, 365 prompts, 365 drabbles.**

**Dans mon traitement de texte, chaque drabble fait exactement 100 mots. L'exercice n'a pas été toujours facile mais très intéressant et au final amusant !**

**J'espère que vous avez aimé...**

**A bientôt... Lili**


End file.
